Senior Year
by Acathla
Summary: Senior year of high school for the guys and gals of SVU and Criminal Minds. Set in modern times. Even if you don't like HS AU fics...give this one a chance...you won't be sorry.
1. Last Week of Summer

**Chapter 1 **

_August 2008_

It was the last week of summer vacation. School was going to start soon and Jennifer Jareau, JJ to everyone who knew her, was excited. She was excited because she was going to be a senior this year. Senior year was going to be epic, JJ had already decided that. She had been named Captain of the girls' Soccer team last year and she knew she'd be retaining that title, which was enough to make her happy; & she was considered one of the most popular girls in her school.

JJ was blonde with blue eyes and a bubbly personality that easily leant itself to popularity. She was kind, sweet, outgoing, athletic, and she was beloved by both the students and the teachers. She was the golden girl of Barton Avery Underwood High School, and everyone knew it. BAU high wasn't a small school but it wasn't too big either. It was like its own small town, and like a small town everyone knew everyone else's business. So when JJ had come out to her parents and her core group of friends, the secret hadn't stayed secret for very long.

JJ, along with her best friends Alex Cabot, Elliot Stabler and Derek Morgan, pretty much ruled the school. Everyone looked to them for their weekend plans and JJ for one, loved the power. Her popularity and the support of her friends had ensured that no one would mess with her about her sexuality. Sadly, there was no one at BAU high that had ever caught JJ's eye. Her friends were hot but they were her friends; they were practically family and JJ would never mess with family. Besides, the only other lesbians she knew were Alex and Olivia Benson and they were dating each other.

It was a Monday morning and JJ was being lazy. She was still in bed when her cell phone rang. She reached over to the nightstand and picked it up, smiling at the sound of her best friend's ringtone.

**"Hey Alex, what's up?"** JJ asked, her voice still a little sleepy.

Alex Cabot, by now accustomed to JJ's sleepy voice and her bouts of laziness just chuckled,** "JJ, don't tell me you're still in bed!"**

**"So what if I am?"**

Alex sighed,** "JJ, get your lazy ass out of bed and get down here! We're all waiting on you and the others are getting restless."**

**"Down where?"** JJ was a little disoriented, she didn't remember making any plans for today until at least 11am. JJ glanced at her alarm clock and was a little surprised to see it was ten past eleven.** "Shit...I'm late. OK Al, I'm getting up now. Be there in like, twenty minutes ok?"**

**"Yeah, ok just hurry up JJ!"**

JJ ended the call and flopped back on the bed. She had forgotten to set her alarm to wake her up in time. Shed been up late the night before on her laptop working on her latest story. JJ's only secret so far was her stories. She loved using her imagination and writing short stories that usually starred her friends and their antics...though the names were always changed to protect the not so innocent.

JJ sighed as she forced herself to get out of bed and into the shower. As the hot water cascaded down on her, JJ remembered the plans she'd made for the last Monday before the end of the summer. JJ and her friends were going to drive to Chesapeake Bay and have a fun beach day.

JJ was dressed and ready to go within fifteen minutes, her bikini was under her denim shorts and her white t shirt. She said a quick goodbye to her mom and sprinted out the back door to her car. Her car, a 16th birthday gift from her parents, was a 1956 cherry red Mustang convertible. Her father had spent the whole summer before she got her license restoring it, and showing JJ how to maintain it so she wouldn't have to be scared or worried if she ever had car problems. So far, the car had been steadfastly reliable.

JJ loved her car, it was her baby and the attention she showered on it would've made a girlfriend jealous, if she'd ever had one. JJ knew she was gay but she hadn't had a girlfriend yet. Her summer before junior year, she'd gone to soccer camp for two weeks and she'd had a few make out sessions with a cute redhead who'd been the goalie on the team but other than that, there'd been no one else.

JJ drove to the parking lot of the high school where her friends were waiting for her. Fifteen teenagers with only five cars between them always meant the ones with cars gave the ones without cars rides. It worked out great because everyone could get to the school so they could split up into the different cars.

JJ pulled into the lot and drove to the far corner where her friends were waiting. She parked her car and got out, bracing herself for her friends greetings, which varied from good natured teasing about what she did on her late nights to tackling bear hugs.

Alex Cabot was one of the huggers. She embraced her best friend since kindergarten and teasingly joked, **"about damn time JJ."**

**"Yeah JJ, next time you stay up late at least set your alarm." **Derek Morgan, D-Day to his teammates on the football team but just plain Morgan to his friends, teased, knowing that despite wanting to tease about online porn or cyber-sex there was a line and JJ wasn't the type for that stuff anyway.

JJ laughed off the teasing she got as the others chimed in. Olivia, Penelope Garcia, and Casey Novak were among the huggers while the rest just said their hellos.

It was Spencer Reid, their less athletic but more intellectual friend, who asked, **"who's going in whose car this time?"**

The seating arrangements were usually the same but JJ looked around and noticed that two cars were missing. **"Wait, Fin, El, where are your cars?"**

Odafin Tutuola, Fin to his friends, looked down and admitted sheepishly, **"pops took it way for the week after I got that speeding ticket Saturday night."**

Elliot Stabler, coughed and said,** "mine's in Ernie's garage waiting on some parts."**

JJ didn't really need to know more, Saturday night was the drag race the guys had insisted on having and it had resulted in Fin getting a ticket and El over extending his Ford Taurus and now it needed repairs. JJ just grinned, **"hmm, maybe next time you two will listen to me and your girlfriends when we tell you not to do something as stupid as drag racing."**

Both guys turned a little red as their girlfriends both gave them the same look JJ was giving them, making it clear they were on her side in this. JJ took a moment to work it out and then said, **"ok well this means five people to a car instead of three so...Fin and Jo can go in Morgans car with Morgan, Garcia and Casey. El, you and Kathy can ride with me, Alex, and Olivia, and Munch and Brian can ride with Elle, Reid and Kim in Elle's car, everyone okay with that?"**

JJ's friends looked around at each other, the drivers nodding and they agreed it was okay. JJ was used to taking charge in her group of friends. She was the ringleader with Alex, Elliot and Morgan often deferring to her but also throwing their two cents in when needed.

Everyone got in their assigned cars and they were quickly on their way to the beach, determined to have a great day.

In JJ's car, Kathy sat in the front with JJ, still a little ticked off at Elliot for the drag race and willing to make him 'suffer' the long car ride in the back seat with Alex and Olivia who were still in that stage of their relationship where they were affectionate and cute and, in JJ's single girl opinion, nauseating. She knew she only felt that way though, because she was single. But really, Alex and Olivia had been together since sophomore year, they were hardly a new couple anymore.

JJ decided to ignore her friends' make out session and turned to Kathy, **"hey, am I the only one feeling...I dunno, restless? I mean it's the last week of summer break before our senior year and I feel like there's a storm on the horizon. Do you feel it too?"**

Kathy thought about that for a moment and suddenly realized that she'd been feeling that too lately,** "yeah, almost like...something's going to change. Something...epic is going to finally happen this year."**

**"Yeah...epic! That's the word that came to my mind too this morning when I woke up. It hit me that senior year is going to be epic, there's something big on the horizon and I don't mean graduation."**

**"Epic? JJ don't you think that if something epic were going to happen in this sleepy town, it would've already?"** Alex said, tuning into the conversation.

Olivia tuned in too, wondering if this was the right time to drop her big news.

JJ refused to have her theory dampened.** "I'm serious Al, something big is going to happen. Senior year is the time for it to happen, the last chance for it. C'mon Al, you can't tell me you're not looking forward to seeing what being seniors will mean. Liv, what about you?"**

**"Hey I'm all for senior year. One last year and then I am outta here and off to college."** Olivia said, grinning. She'd already had offers from a couple of schools for a softball scholarship when she graduated. All she had to do was stay healthy and keep pitching winning games and she could write her own ticket anywhere, UCLA, Arizona, Arizona State, Washington, even Florida State.

Alex looked at her girlfriend, a little sad but knowing she'd never do anything to stand in her way. Alex would simply attend whichever school Olivia decided on and go from there.

The general consensus in the car was that they were all looking forward to graduating and going to college.

JJ pulled into the small parking lot at the beach and they all got out, noticing that the other two cars had pulled in right behind them and parked on either side of JJ's car. Towels, blankets, snacks and other things were emptied out of the trunks of cars and the gang headed to the sand together.

Morgan and JJ scoped out a clear spot that was big enough to accommodate all of them and they claimed it. The friends began spreading out the blankets to sit on and they sat down, already paired off.

JJ looked around at her friends, happy that they were all happy in their relationships, even if some of them didn't make a lot of sense sometimes.

JJ glanced at her friend Elle Greenaway, the star catcher on the softball team. She and Olivia worked great together on the field and were friends off the field but Elle had fallen for Spencer Reid, the co-captain of the debate team. Spence was great guy, sweet, funny and scary smart but sometimes JJ knew that to an outsider it would seem odd that a jock like Elle was dating someone like Spence. She never really questioned it though, she saw beyond the labels of jock and nerd and saw her friends who were just happy to be together.

John Munch, "Castle" to his Chess Team friends, was another of their non athletic friends and he was dating Kim Greyleck the goalie on the girls' soccer team team.

Fin, one of the many football jocks in their group was dating Jordan Todd, the other captain of the debate team.

Jordan and Kim were both hot, funny, sweet, and smart and they were happy with their boyfriends. Fin may be a jock but he was a smart jock and he was very protective of his friends. Munch was cute in his own way but his brains and his kindness made up for anything he might lack in muscles or looks.

JJ looked at her guy friends, smiling wryly. She was actually kind of glad at that moment that she wasn't dating anyone. She knew that her guy friends considered themselves her big brothers despite being the same age. JJ knew that having Elliot, Morgan, Fin, Brian, Reid, and even Munch on her side was a good thing but she also could see how it might intimidate potential suitors. She didn't care though, because so far no one had been trying anyway.

JJ spotted Casey on a blanket with her boyfriend Brian Cassidy. They were both smiling and JJ liked seeing her friends happy. Brian was the kicker on the football team and Casey was the captain and first baseman on the softball team.

Elliot Stabler was the quarterback and captain of the football team and so far, he was the only one who stuck to the stereotype and was dating a cheerleader, Kathy Walker. His only deviation from that was that Kathy wasn't the head cheerleader.

Alex Cabot was the head cheerleader and she was happily dating Olivia Benson, the star pitcher on the softball team. Alex had been JJ's best friend since kindergarten. They had been practically joined at the hip their whole lives...until 7th grade when Olivia Benson had moved to town. For a few years they were the three _amigas_ just hanging out. Then, in sophomore year, Alex confessed her crush on Olivia and Olivia admitted the same. They began dating soon after that and the rest was history. Olivia Benson had never known her father but was devoted to her mother. Olivia found her calling of sorts during freshman year when she tried out for the softball team and realized her natural talent.

JJ glanced then at her friend Penelope Garcia. To an outsider, it might seem like Garcia was the odd duck out. She wasn't athletic, she wasn't on any school teams, she was just...Garcia. Garcia was the goddess of all things technological...according to her own hype anyway. But she lived up to her hype and was great with computers and other gadgets. Garcia had moved to town during freshman year when her parents had been killed in a car crash and she'd come to town to live with her grandmother. It had been Alex who'd befriended the new girl then and brought her into the group. It wasn't long before JJ had seen how cool Garcia was and she gave the girl her stamp of approval, which was all she needed to be accepted into their group.

It didn't take JJ long to also notice that Morgan paid more attention to Garcia than anyone else. He'd stopped his player ways and began paying a lot of attention to Garcia. JJ knew then that Morgan was hooked. It had been three years though and while Garcia was equally smitten with the dark skinned football player, neither had ever made a move. After talking to each of them separately, JJ found out that each was crushing hard on the other but oblivious to the feelings of the other. It was enough at times to make JJ wanna bang her head against a wall...or lock them in a room together until they figured it out. But she knew that forcing the issue wasn't the way to go. One of them would have to be the brave one and make the first move.

JJ took off her t shirt but kept her shorts on for the time being. She looked around at her friends before she put on her sunglasses and laid back on the blanket, content to just soak up the rays. JJ closed her eyes and began to drift back to sleep. Alex Cabot glanced at her best friend as she lay on the blanket with her shades on and she knew JJ had gone back to sleep. JJ was by no means lazy or anything but Alex had begun to notice more and more that JJ seemed tired a lot of the time. This was summer vacation, Alex couldn't think of any reason why JJ would be so tired. Granted, during the school year JJ had classes, soccer, training, and helping out at home but during the summer most of that went away.

Olivia noticed the tiny frown on her girlfriend's face and she turned her head to see what Alex was looking at and saw JJ asleep on her blanket. Olivia grinned then turned to her girlfriend, **"Al, baby what's wrong?"**

Alex turned to her girlfriend, **"Hmm? What? Oh nothing's wrong I was just thinking."**

**"Thinking what?"**

**"Just wondering what's making JJ so tired lately. It's not like her to be late for anything and she was late today. Just worried about her I guess."**

Olivia nodded, realizing her girlfriend had a point. JJ wasn't usually late for anything. She was usually the first one to arrive anywhere. **"Well, I mean everyone's allowed to be late once in awhile right?" ** Olivia didn't want her girlfriend to be worried about something so small until there was something to really be worried about.

**"I guess."** Alex didn't sound convinced but was willing to drop it for the time being.

Olivia shifted to sit behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the slender blonde and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder. **Hey, don't worry baby, JJ's going to have her epic senior year. Let her take this week to rest because I guarantee when school starts, she's going to need all her energy."**

Alex caught something in Olivia's voice and turned to face her dark haired girlfriend, Alex's eyes narrowed a bit, **"Olivia Marie Benson, what are you planning?"**

Olivia tried for her most innocent expression but knew Alex wasn't buying it, **"Who me? Nothing."**

**"Yeah, try that on someone who doesn't know you like I do. Spill, what's up?"**

They were a good enough distance from JJ's blanket, and the others weren't really paying them much attention so Olivia sighed, giving up the pretense and grinned a little bit as she said, **"well...let's just say that this could be the year that our little JJ finally gets a girlfriend."**

Alex looked at her girlfriend a while longer trying to figure out what she was hiding.** "C'mon Liv, just tell me. I promise not to tell JJ."**

Olivia sighed, she'd known she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long.** "Ok well, my cousin Emily is moving here for senior year. Her parents are on special assignment in Rome and Emily didn't want to go there again so she convinced her parents to let her stay with me and my mom. Em wanted to finish high school in America."**

**"Oh, but what makes you think JJ is gonna get a girlfrie-oh, you mean Emily?"**

**"Yup. Al I swear these two would be so perfect for each other. You'll see when Emily gets here."**

Alex just smiled, Olivia was so cute when she was scheming. Alex leaned back against her girlfriend and closed her eyes, trusting Olivia on the matter. Elliot and Fin, still kind of in the doghouse with their girlfriends over their drag race, had gathered the guys up to see if they could get a game of touch football going. When Morgan pointed out that it might be more fun with the girls playing too, Elliot went around and got the girls to join in.

The only ones who didn't play were Spence, Munch and Garcia...the non-athletes in the group. The threesome sat on a blanket together and watched as their friends split up into teams.

JJ and Morgan were the team captains and they picked their teams. JJ's team consisted of JJ, Alex, Olivia, Casey, Jordan and Elliot. Morgan's team had Morgan, Fin, Elle, Brian, Kim, and Kathy. JJ and Morgan had worked it out that way so that neither Elliot nor Fin were on the same team as their girlfriends.

The game started and Garcia watched with avid interest. Her eyes never strayed from Morgan as she watched the shirtless, ripped football player run, swerve and throw the ball. Every muscle was on display and Garcia took advantage of his distraction to just sit and enjoy the view.

Spence and Munch pulled out the portable chess set Munch had brought and they began playing, both knowing that Garcia was happy to watch Morgan and willing to let her without interruption.

After a few minutes though, Spence looked up from the chessboard at Garcia and said, in a lightly teasing tone, **"you got a little drool on your chin Garcia, you might wanna wipe it up." **Spence jokingly handed Garcia a napkin.

Garcia reddened a little then just laughed, **"can you blame me?"** Garcia then pointed at Morgan who was at that moment throwing a perfect spiral at Fin that was sadly, intercepted by Jordan who then began running towards the two rocks they'd set up as goal posts. Despite not being an athlete, Jordan was fast enough and clever enough to out run and out maneuver the other team and she scored a touchdown for her team. The little victory dance she gave made Fin just drop his head.

Spence saw the play and grinned, Jordan was co-captain of the debate team with him and he knew she had a sharp, quick mind and he was glad she was the same way on her feet. Spence then glanced at his girlfriend and saw her shoulders slump a little. Elle was the last person Jo had slipped right by before her touchdown. Being out done by Jo, who Elle sometimes dismissed as the debate team nerd, was a bit disheartening for the softball star, but she took it in game ended with JJ's team winning by three touchdowns. Both teams sat down then and broke out the snacks and drinks they'd packed and before long there was only silence as they ate, though occasionally someone would say something and the gang would either laugh or start debating.

JJ normally kept herself out of it unless she had something to say. She was content to observe her friends. She liked that they were all smart enough to have long drawn out discussions and debates about more than just the latest episode of CSI or whatever other shows they all watched.

JJ noticed that even though they weren't dating, Morgan and Garcia always shared a blanket. She smiled, wondering when her friends were going to get a clue and just hook up in the distance, a guy who was about 17 years old caught sight of the large group of teens and he grinned. He was more or less alone, his family had dragged him to the beach for a family fun day and he'd had all he could take. He'd wandered off away from them to see if there were any cute girls on this beach. He missed him hometown. He was originally from New Orleans but his mom was from Virginia and she'd been the one to plan this year's summer vacation. So now, Will LaMontagne Jr. was stuck in vacation hell with his parents and his little sister and all he wanted was to find some kids his own age to hang out with. When he spotted the group of teens he thought his luck was changing.

Will spotted a blonde in the group who was sitting by herself. He noticed all the others were paired off and he assumed that meant the blonde was single. Will had never been the shy type so with one last glance behind him at his dad playing in the water with his little sister and his mom relaxing the sun, Will began walking toward the teens, determined to at least meet the cute blonde.

Will walked up to the group and put on his friendliest smile as he said to the blonde,** "hi there."**

Morgan looked up at the strange kid who'd said hi and was looking a little too much at JJ and narrowed his eyes a bit. The accent he'd caught told him this kid wasn't from around here. Morgan stood up and walked over to the kid, **"you want something?"**

Before Will could answer, the blonde he'd noticed stood up and walked up next to the scary looking guy that had greeted him.

**"Morgan, stand down. He looks harmless."** The blonde turned to Will then and said with a smile,** "don't worry about him, he's all talk. I'm JJ, what's your name?"**

Will relaxed just a tiny bit as he focused on the cute blonde,** "I'm Will. Will LaMontagne. I'm sorry for just walking up like this but...y'all are the first teenagers I've seen in three weeks."**

JJ grinned, his accent was a little charming and if she was into guys she could see herself maybe falling for this guy. He was cute and seemed nice enough. JJ noticed that Morgan hadn't relaxed his stance yet. JJ turned to Morgan, **"Morgan relax ok?"**

Morgan didn't relax though, he didn't like the way this Will guy was looking at JJ. Elliot and Fin walked up behind Morgan and looked at the kid. They decided they didn't like him either, especially when they noticed the attention he was paying to JJ.

Brian was about to join them when Casey put her hand on his arm and shook her head. She knew what would happen if all the guys turned into JJ's bodyguards and she didn't want to see that kid, Will, hurt.

Elle and Kim made it clear to their boyfriends that they were to stay put. Spence and Munch just sat down, knowing Elliot, Fin and Morgan were scary enough.

Alex and Olivia stood up though and went to stand with JJ. Kathy and Jordan went to their boyfriends and pulled them away. Elliot and Fin reluctantly moved away but they didn't take their eyes off the kid. JJ noticed the attitude of her friends and rolled her eyes. Once again, JJ was glad she didn't have many admirers. The guys would chase them all away.

JJ turned to Alex and Liv and they were both grinning at the antics of their guy friends. Liv personally, was a little thankful for Morgan's over protectiveness. She didn't want anyone to get in the way of her plan to bring JJ and her cousin Emily together and yeah, it wasn't likely that JJ would go for a guy but Liv wasn't the type to take chances like that.

JJ turned back to Will and smiled again,** "Sorry about that, my friends all think they need to play bodyguard. Where are you from Will?"** JJ was determined to be nice to Will, she didn't want him to go back to where ever he was from and bad mouth her hometown.

Will glanced at Morgan again who had only taken one step back and was still standing there with his arms crossed and his face set like he was looking for any reason to pound him into the ground. Will turned back to JJ and said,** "I'm from New Orleans, my parents dragged me here for vacation. Like I said, y'all are the first teenagers I've seen in three weeks."**

Before JJ could respond, she heard a voice in the distance. JJ looked over Will's shoulder and saw an older man standing about a quarter of a mile away waving his arms. **"Um, is that your dad?"**

Will turned to look where JJ was pointing and saw that it was indeed his dad. Will felt the embarrassment all the way from his neck to his hairline. He turned back to JJ,** "Um...yeah that's him. Guess I better get going. But it was nice to meet you JJ. Maybe I'll see you again this week before I leave."** Will turned to the other kids and nodded before he turned away and began the long trek back to his family.

JJ thought for a moment then ran up behind Will and stopped him,** "Um, Will wait."** Will turned to face JJ.** "I really am sorry about my friend Morgan. He's just...very protective of me is all. It was nice meeting you too. I hope the rest of your vacation is fun. Bye."** JJ leaned over and kissed his cheek, knowing she'd never see him again and that, if he was brave enough to walk up to her with all her friends around he deserved some small reward.

Will just grinned, surprised the blonde had kissed him. He watched as JJ turned and ran back to her friends. Will heard his dad call him again and he sighed, brought back to reality by the demands of family. Will turned and ran back to his dad. Will hoped he'd see JJ again before he left. Next time, he'd get her phone number so he could call her when he went back home. JJ ran back to her friends and saw the stunned looks on their faces.** "What?"**

Morgan was the first to talk,** "What was that? With the kiss."**

It became obvious that all the guys had wanted to know and they were only silent because their girlfriends were keeping them in line. Morgan had no such restrictions so he became the spokesman for the group, even Alex and Olivia knew enough to not say anything.

JJ looked at her friends and just grinned, **"What? I was being nice. What I wanna know is why you went all caveman bodyguard on the poor kid. It's not like he was dangerous or anything."**

Morgan sputtered a bit, not expecting JJ to go on the offensive just yet. He finally regained his senses and said, **"you're right he wasn't dangerous but JJ girl, you are deadly."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Blonde hair, blue eyes, smoking body, and that sweet smile. You're surrounded by your friends, some of whom are big scary guys and this scrawny little shrimp of a kid from the bayou has the _cojones_ to walk up and say hi. Girl, given half the chance that poor boy would've gotten his ass handed to him just to say hello to you. I was just sparing him the pain when he found out he wasn't your um...type. Sue me for trying to spare the guy the humiliation of that."** Morgan said, trying to spin his behavior into something noble rather than the act of an over protective big brother. He knew JJ didn't like it when he and the others went all bodyguard on one of the girls but sometimes it was unavoidable. They all did it for the girls. Anyone tried to hit on or mess with their female friends, the guys all went into bodyguard mode.

JJ looked at Morgan for a moment, knowing it was all BS but also knowing that if she called him on it now, it would ruin the day they were having so she decided to let it go. But, she couldn't resist the chance to tease him a bit. **"You really think I have a smoking body and a sweet smile?"**

Morgan grinned,** "doesn't matter what I think, you already know it's the truth so quit fishing for a compliment."** The tension was broken by the joke and the laugh it got so the friends went back to their earlier debate over which was the better scary movie series, _Friday the 13th_ or_ A Nightmare on Elm Street. _It was late in the day when they finally left the beach. They agreed to meet up at the movie theater later to catch a movie and then drove home.

JJ dropped each of her friends off at home before she pulled into her own driveway. JJ got out of the car and walked in the back door. She smiled when she saw her mom standing by the stove making dinner.

Laura Jareau turned to the sound of the door opening and saw her middle child walk in with a smile on her face. **"looks like someone had a good time today."**

**"I did, was a great day for the beach. We're all meeting up around seven to watch a movie, is that ok?"**

**"That's fine dear. Dinner should be ready by six thirty so you have plenty of time to shower and change and have dinner before the movie."**

**"Thanks mom. Is dad home yet?"**

**"He's out back in the garage with Mark, working on some greasy thing."**

**"Ok cool. I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll say hi to dad and Mark later."**

**"Ok dear."**

Laura watched her daughter leave the room and smiled. She was so proud of JJ for being such a good kid. Her oldest daughter, Lisa, had been like that too but her youngest, Mark, was turning into a handful. It seemed like it was destined to be true that teenage boys were always going to cause more gray hairs than girls.

Lisa was away at college now and Mark was going to be a freshman in high school this year. Once JJ graduated and went off to college, Mark would be her only kid left. Laura hoped that Mark wouldn't be too rebellious and then she thanked her lucky stars she had Daniel, her husband. He could be the disciplinarian once Mark hit the really bad times.

JJ had just gotten out of the shower and was looking for something to wear for the movies when her cell phone beeped an incoming text message. JJ picked it up and read the message and grinned. It was from her sister, Lisa, wishing her a great senior year.

The time went by quickly and JJ was soon heading out the door to her car to head to the movie theater. As she pulled into the parking lot for the theater, JJ once again got the feeling that something big was going to happen this year...something that would change her life forever. She could only hope that whatever happened was something good.

JJ left her car and walked to the front of the theater and saw that she was the first one there. She patiently waited for her friends to show up. One by one, sometimes in pairs, they soon began to show up. When they were all accounted for, they went into the theater and got their tickets, popcorn, soda and snacks & settled into the seats to watch the previews.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: So I originally started this for the Epic Proportions challenge on .com but I couldn't finish it in time (even with the extension)...so I am posting it here. This is just the first chapter though and I'll only post what remains if there is enough interest. So don't be shy about letting me know what you think.**


	2. When Jennifer met Emily

**Chapter 2 **

_A week later..._

The shrill beeping of the alarm clock woke JJ up at the ungodly hour of 6am on the first day of school. JJ slammed her hand on the snooze button and flopped back down on the bed, not wanting to get up yet. She'd been having a really good dream about the brunette from CSI NY and she didn't want to wake up.

Reluctantly, JJ dragged herself out of bed and headed for her bathroom, glad once again that she had inherited Lisa's old room that had its own bathroom. It meant that JJ never had to worry about taking too long in the shower.

JJ showered and got dressed in the outfit she'd picked out the night before: black jeans that hugged her curves quite lovingly, a white tank top and a black blouse with only the last three buttons done. JJ finished the look with her black ankle boots and her black denim jacket. All in all, JJ looked hot and she knew it.

JJ walked into the kitchen and sat down just as her mom slid a plate of pancakes in front of her. It was her mother's first day of school tradition to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. JJ smiled, knowing she was going to miss this when she went off to college but determined to enjoy it while she could.

**"Thanks mom. Looks great."**

**"You're welcome dear. Orange juice or milk?"**

**"Um...juice definitely. Thanks."** JJ had learned long ago that there was no arguing with her mom on the first day of school. Normally, JJ would get her own breakfast but on the first day of school, her mom went into June Cleaver mode and insisted on doing everything. JJ was happy to let her.

JJ sent a quick text to Alex and Olivia to see if they still wanted a ride to school. Olivia had been strangely absent all weekend from the group, Alex had made the excuse that Olivia had a family thing to deal with so JJ hadn't pushed but now, she was curious.

JJ got a text from Alex saying she'd like a ride, and one from Olivia saying she had it covered but thanks anyway. JJ frowned, she hoped things were ok with her friends' relationship. It would really suck if they were breaking up.

JJ finished her pancakes and turned to her brother, **"hey squirt, if you want a ride you better shake a leg I am out of here in less than five minutes."**

**"Ok, let me get by book bag."**

JJ nodded as she watched him leave. She felt her father's gaze on her and she turned to face him,** "what?"**

Daniel Jareau sighed at his daughter,** "JJ, I know you're a senior now and being seen with your freshman brother isn't the cool thing to do but, could you try to be nice to him?"**

JJ smiled,** "Dad, relax ok? Mark's my little brother, no one is going to mess with him. And I promise to be nice to him at school."**

**"That's all I ask."**

JJ grinned, she liked that her father was as involved as he was, it made her feel loved. JJ would've said more but Mark came back into the room and said, **"all set JJ."**

**"Ok, then we're out of here. Bye mom, Bye dad, see you later!"** JJ gave her parents a kiss on the cheek then walked out the back door, keys in hand as she headed to her car.

Mark repeated the gesture with his mom but only tapped his dad's shoulder in goodbye, feeling it wasn't manly to kiss his dad goodbye at his age.

Daniel just smiled, a little sad to know his little boy was growing up.

Mark hopped into the front seat but was barely buckled in when JJ turned to him, **"Uh uh, nope. Sorry kid you get the back seat. Scoot! I still gotta pick up Alex."**

**"Can't I ride in front until we get to her house?"**

JJ thought about that, **"Ok fine but when we get there you get in the back."**

**"Deal."** Mark smiled, he had a huge crush on Alex and he would do anything he had to just to see her. He knew she was gay and that he didn't stand a shot but that didn't mean he wanted her to think he was just JJ's little brother.

JJ shook her head, smiling. She knew Mark was crushing on Alex and that Alex even knew about it. It was harmless and even Olivia teased Alex about it sometimes, she thought it was cute while Alex kept saying it was almost incestuous considering that she and JJ were almost like sisters.

JJ pulled out of the driveway and turned left, heading to Alex's house to pick her up. JJ let herself get lost in her feeling that something big was going to happen. Mark was content to sit quietly, his nerves over starting high school doing a good job of keeping him silent.

* * *

Olivia Benson was not in a good mood. Normally, she rode to school with Alex and JJ, gossiping about everything but that wasn't an option today. Emily had arrived late Friday night and that had put an end to Olivia's plans for the last weekend of summer break.

Olivia knew it was too soon to introduce Emily to the group. She first had to make sure Emily was single and interested. Olivia was sitting on her bed staring into space at 7am remembering the conversation shed had with Emily Saturday afternoon.

_**"So, Em, how was your flight?"** Olivia asked, trying to work her way up to asking her cousin about any girlfriends she might have._

_Emily smiled at her cousin, Olivia was like the sister she'd never had despite there being no actual blood link between them. Olivia's aunt had married Emily's uncle. They were cousins by marriage but due to the circumstances of her childhood, Emily had come to think of Olivia like a sister._

_Emily's parents worked for the State Department which meant a lot of traveling around the world. Usually, Emily went with them but when she could get away with it, she'd convince her parents to let her spend her summer vacations with her Uncle Jason and her Aunt Marina._

_It was during the summers that she would hang out with her cousin Olivia, who often spent her summers with her Aunt Marina while her mother worked. The two little girls had bonded over their workaholic mothers and grown closer than sisters._

_When Olivia had confessed to Emily that she was gay, Emily knew Olivia expected her to be angry or disgusted but Emily had shocked her by confessing the same secret. Emily knew that Olivia had only ever had one girlfriend, Alex Cabot but Emily had never met the girl._

_Emily, on the other hand, had never found a girl she liked enough to stay with for more than a week or two.** "The flight was fine. There was a very cute flight attendant that kept smiling at me but she wasn't my type."**_

_Olivia grinned, **"lemme guess...was she a brunette or a red head?"** Olivia was very aware that Emily preferred blonds._

_Emily turned away, blushing at how well her cousin knew her, **"um...red head. But enough about that, when am I finally going to meet the infamous Alex Cabot that has my cousin so whipped?"**_

_**"Hey, I am not whipped, I'm...in love. There's a difference. As for meeting Alex, I dunno...I gotta make sure you're not gonna go crushing on her when you see her. She's a blue eyed blonde after all."** Olivia said, only half kidding. She knew Emily would never do anything to get between her and Alex but she also knew that blue eyed blonds were Emily's weakness._

_Emily frowned, **"Liv, c'mon you know me better than that. I would never try to steal your girl. Besides, is it my fault were so alike we even have the same taste in girls?"** The teasing note in Emily's voice did the trick to ease the tension._

_When the laughter died down, Olivia said,** "well now that that's settled, I think it's only fair to tell you that I think we should wait until school starts before you meet the group. Alex can probably swing by here later to hang for a bit but the others might be a bit much."**_

_**"Wait, the others? How many are we talking about here?"** Emily asked, a little concerned._

_Olivia pretended to count in her head, **"Um...well there's like 15 of us. We're all friends."**_

_**"15? Are you serious? When did you become such a social butterfly?"** Emily had only ever seen the loner side of Olivia that she showed during their summer breaks together._

_**"Um...about the time we moved here and I stopped spending my summers at Aunt Marina's I guess. I met Alex and JJ and it just grew from there."**_

_**"Who's JJ?"**_

_Olivia smiled,** "JJ's like the leader of the group. Smart, funny, hot, and a born leader."**_

_**"Oh...so is JJ a guy or a girl?"**_

_**"Oh, most definitely a girl. In fact,"** Olivia turned and picked up her wallet where she had a picture of the whole gang. She took out the wallet sized photo and handed it to Emily, her finger positioned right next to JJ's smiling face,** "that's JJ right there."**_

_Emily looked at the image of a blonde with sparkling blue eyes and a smile that made Emily wish she knew what had caused it...and how to see it again in person. **"She's cute, Liv."** Emily downplayed her reaction to JJ, knowing that Olivia would never let her near her friend if she thought Emily was interested. Emily knew her reputation of being a player would make Olivia nervous. Emily spotted another hot blonde and changed the subject,** "Is this Alex over here?"**_

_Olivia knew Emily was more affected by JJ's picture than she let on but she didn't push the issue. Instead she leaned closer and saw Emily was indeed pointing to Alex, who was standing in front of Olivia with the brunette's arms wrapped around her._

_**"Yep that's Alex."** Olivia decided to 'introduce' Emily to the rest of the gang in the picture. She pointed to each person as she identified them. **"This hot stud here is Morgan and standing in front of him is Garcia...long story with those two, though they aren't actually dating. Um, next to them are Elliot and his girlfriend Kathy. That's Fin and his girlfriend Jordan. That's Brian and his girlfriend Casey. JJ you know, that scrawny looking guy is Spence and believe it or not that hot chick with him is his girlfriend Elle, then Munch and Kim and on the end there is me and Alex."**_

_Emily looked at her cousin's group of friends and smiled. They all looked happy and they looked like nice people. She could tell that they had accepted Liv's sexuality and her relationship with Alex by the way no one seemed to care that Liv was holding Alex. It gave Emily hope that they might accept her as well._

_**"They look nice...and damn Liv all your female friends are hot...I'm surprised you can stand it."**_

_Liv laughed,** "it's actually not that hard Em. We're all almost like family and besides, I have Alex and I am so not the type to stray, you know that."** Olivia thought about revealing that JJ was the only other gay one in the group but decided that there were some things that weren't Olivia's place to reveal._

_Emily thought about that and decided that she wasn't going to mess with Liv's friends. She'd play the good girl and be nice and just try to get them to accept her so that her senior year wasn't a total drag and also so that Liv wouldn't feel like she had to pick between her friends and her cousin._

_Olivia and Emily decided that they would spend the weekend relaxing at Liv's house before she met Liv's friends. Alex had stopped by for a few hours on Saturday evening but had to leave to meet the gang for a movie. Liv had been cool about it and told Alex to tell their friends that she had a family issue but that it would be cleared up by Monday._

Olivia was jolted out of her thoughts by her cell phone beeping an incoming text. She picked up the phone and saw that it was JJ asking if she needed a ride. Liv grinned, she so wanted to get a ride but she knew that wasn't the right way to introduce JJ and Emily, so she sent back a text saying she had it covered and started to get ready for school.

Olivia knocked on Emily's door to wake her and found her cousin already dressed and writing in a journal.

Olivia couldn't help but tease her a bit, **"dear diary, today is the first day of school and I am wondering if I can play sick to get out of it...right?"**

Emily glanced up and smiled, **"shut up Liv. I was just killing time until you got your lazy butt in gear."**

**"Uh huh, well if you're ready to go Mom said she'd drop us off on her way to work."**

**"Ok, let's go."**

Olivia and Emily headed out to Serena Benson's car and got in, soon they were buckled up and heading to school. Olivia had assured her mom that they would grab breakfast at the diner near school before the first bell.

Serena dropped the girls off at the diner and handed Liv some money before she drove off.

Liv turned to Emily,** "Well, I hope your refined tastes can handle diner food."'**

Liv liked to tease Emily about how she'd been raised. Emily's family had money and so she'd grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth but she never acted like it, which made it easier for Liv and her to be so close.

Emily just laughed as she smacked Liv's shoulder and walked into the diner. Emily picked a booth by the window and Liv agreed.

The girls ordered their breakfast and waited for the waitress to bring it out.

* * *

JJ pulled up to Alex's house and honked the horn before turning to Mark,** "Ok kid, back seat."**

Mark reluctantly gave up the front seat and got out of the car to move to the back when he heard the door opening. He glanced behind him and almost dropped his bag.

Alex Cabot was dressed in a short black skirt and a red blouse with red pumps. She had tossed on a blue denim jacket and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Mark was standing there with his mouth hanging open when Alex reached the car. She took one look at Mark's face and giggled.

**"Guess I look okay huh?"** Alex said, to JJ since Mark wasn't in any shape to reply.

JJ laughed at her little brother's reaction.** "hey Mark, snap out of it and get in the back seat or I'll leave you here to walk to school."**

Mark snapped out of his stupor and glared at JJ before he glanced at Alex, **"You look really nice Alex."** Mark managed to say before he climbed into the back seat and buckled up, trying not to stare as Alex got in the car, her skirt riding up a little at the movement.

Alex smiled her thanks at the compliment before she got in the car. She turned to look at JJ and saw a look in her eyes that told her she was in trouble.** "What is that look for?"**

JJ shook her head, smiling. Alex may not be totally comfortable with Mark's crush on her but that didn't stop her from tormenting the poor kid. JJ had told Alex Sunday afternoon that she would be driving Mark to school now that he was a freshman and Alex had deliberately chosen an outfit that she knew would stun the boy. ** "You know what it's for, but we'll talk about it later."**

Alex just nodded, knowing that she was going to get an earful about not tormenting Mark just because he has a crush on her. Honestly, she hadn't thought of Mark when she picked out her clothes...she'd been thinking about Olivia's reaction. She hadn't seen her girlfriend at all on Sunday and only for a few hours on Saturday and Alex was missing her. So she was determined to remind Liv of exactly why she was Alex's girlfriend.

JJ pulled away from Alex's house and headed towards the school. There was still plenty of time before first bell and the gang usually met in the parking lot of the school before first bell to chill before the pressures of classes tumbled down on them.

JJ was about two blocks from the school at a red light when Alex looked to her right and saw Liv sitting in the window of _Melinda's_ the diner the gang usually snuck off to for lunch. She was sitting having breakfast with a pretty brunette that Alex recognized as Liv's cousin Emily. Alex had met her Saturday afternoon and she liked the other girl. She decided not to say anything to JJ as the light turned green. She knew Liv was planning her own way to introduce Emily to JJ and the gang. Alex turned to the radio, the music loud enough to prevent any conversation. She was used to JJ drowning out the chatter that usually came from the back seat as Alex and Liv talked about their classes and their friends. Today, there was silence from the back seat and Alex suspected it was mostly because Mark was still trying to recover from her teasing.

JJ let the music wash over her, as her mind wandered to her friend Liv. Something was going on with her and JJ was determined to find out what it was. She would hate to have to deal with a break up in the gang. They were all so close that it would be really hard to separate the relationship from the friendship.

JJ pulled into the school parking lot and drove to the corner of the lot that she and her friends had claimed as their own when they'd gotten their cars. JJ pulled in next to Elliot's dark blue Taurus and smiled, glad that the parts El's car needed had come in before school started.

JJ got out and greeted her friends, who were hanging out by Fin's Cayenne. His back hatch was open and they were all either standing nearby or sitting inside the back cargo area. Fin and Jordan were sitting in the middle, holding hands as they joked with their friends.

JJ noticed that the only ones missing were Morgan, Garcia, Brian and Olivia. She knew that Morgan usually gave Garcia and Brian a ride so they would show up pretty soon. Olivia had said she'd find her own way to school so JJ wasn't too worried, though she kept checking her cell just in case Liv texted her that she needed a ride after all. Alex greeted her friends and answered their questions about where Liv was with equal parts honesty and mystery.

Mark stood next to JJ, a little intimidated by his sister's friends. He knew them all and they were a lot of fun to be around but he almost never really got to hang with them. Mark looked at his sisters female friends and tried not to blush. He had a mini crush on all of them. His sister had very hot friends and if he was a little braver, he would make a move. But then he looked at their boyfriends and realized that he'd get pounded into the ground if he even tried.

**"So Mark, how's it feel to finally be in high school?"** Elle asked, wanting to engage the boy in conversation so he wouldn't feel left out.

Mark looked at Elle and smiled, **"feels ok, just another school year."** Mark wanted to act like he wasn't nervous as hell and a little intimidated by the bigger building and the increase in students. His junior high school was smaller and less confusing.

**"Just another school year? Well you're handling it better than I did. I was so nervous when I started high school I threw up in the girls' bathroom before first bell."** Kathy chimed in, surprised at the kid's statement.

Mark smiled, and then relaxed a bit and confessed he was a little nervous. The conversation turned into a mini debate over who had the scariest freshman year experience. The stories ranged from Kathy's story of vomiting in the bathroom to Reid's tale of hiding in the library during lunch to avoid the bullies...until he made friends with JJ over Halloween at a party.

The stories all ended pretty much the same, freshman year was bad but not as bad as it could've been if they hadn't been friends with JJ. JJ for her part had her own freshman story but hers ended with how happy she was to make so many new friends and still keep the ones she grew up with.

By the time the first bell rang, Morgan, Garcia and Brian joined the group, having told their tales of freshman year.

Just before first bell, Mark heard his name being called and he turned towards the sound. He saw his two best friends standing a few cars away, too scared to get any closer to the group of seniors, trying to avoid getting bullied.

Mark grinned and turned to his sister, **"Hey um, I'm gonna go hang with Jimmy and Tommy ok?"**

**"Yeah sure. Have at it and stay out of trouble ok? Everyone in the school knows you're my brother so be good. Also, I'm gonna stick around until 4 waiting for Alex so if you want a ride home then wait here at the car for me got it?"**

**"Yeah ok. I'll text you if I manage to find a ride but I should be here after last bell. Bye JJ, bye everyone."**

The gang said their goodbyes, laughing and smiling at the boy's excitement to see his friends.

**"Man, were we ever that young?"** Morgan asked.

The gang laughed at the question, knowing that while they didn't look it now, yeah they were probably that young and innocent back when they were freshman.

First bell rang and the gang started to head inside. They had to sit through the Welcome Back/Orientation Assembly that the school held every year. The whole school had to sit in the auditorium and listen to the principal, vice principal and the guidance counselor go on and on about the rules of conduct, any announcements and the same tired speeches about their doors always being open to anyone who wanted to talk about anything.

They tried to be hip and modern but the students only ever saw them as the old guys who ran the school.

As they approached the main doors to the school, JJ grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her aside,** "Hey um, is everything ok with you and Liv? I mean she hasn't been around all weekend and then you two don't ride to school together and now, Liv is late for school and still no sign of her and you don't even seem worried so, what's going on?"**

Alex sighed, looking around to make sure they were alone, **"Relax JJ it's fine. Liv and I are perfect she just had a family thing to deal with this weekend. She told me her mom was going to drive her to school today. Besides, I saw her earlier at _Melinda's_ having breakfast. She'll be here soon."**

**"Wait, you saw her at the diner? Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Because I didn't think she wanted to be interrupted. Liv likes her alone time at times and I try to respect that ok?"**

JJ relented, knowing what it was like to want to be alone sometimes.** "Well...ok but promise you'll tell me if anything is wrong?"**

**"I promise JJ, you'll be the first to know ok?"**

**"Okay cool. Now, c'mon let's get this assembly over with."**

JJ and Alex caught up with the gang just in time to hear Morgan say, in a low voice so as not to be overheard by anyone but his friends, **"damn...who's the hottie with Liv? Is there trouble in paradise?"**

Alex heard and slapped Morgan on the arm,** "no, no trouble at all. C'mon let's find out who that is."** Though Alex already knew who Morgan was talking about she didn't want to ruin Liv's surprise.

* * *

Olivia Benson was nervous. She knew that she should've prepared Emily a little better but she also knew there was no real way to prepare someone for her friends. Liv looked up from where she was standing with Emily, and saw her friends. Emily still had her back turned to them, and she noticed Liv's eyes shift to something over her shoulder. She suddenly knew that Liv had seen her friends. Emily felt her heart start to race, she was nervous about meeting her cousin's friends, wanting to make a good impression on them.

Emily turned to Liv, **"are they at least smiling?"**

Liv, her eyes never leaving the gang, said,** "Um, some of them are. I think the others are concerned there might be a problem with me and Alex if I am standing here with someone else, ya know?"**

**"Oh Liv, I don't want to cause you any problems."**

**"Don't worry about it Em, they'll relax once they know who you are. They're just protective of each other. We all are and the guys like to play bodyguard when one of us girls is in trouble." ** Liv gave a crooked grin at that last remark, remembering the last time the guys went into bodyguard mode, at the beach with that southern kid who'd tried to hit on JJ. They hadn't seen him again that week and Liv was happy about that, she hadn't liked that kid.

The gang walked up behind the unknown girl who was standing with their friend and the guys all stood their tallest, their arms crossed over their chests as they tried to look stern. Well, mostly it was Elliot, Morgan, Fin and Brian...Munch and Reid knew they'd never pull off intimidating so they just stood there looking serious.

It was Elliot this time who spoke for the guys in the group,** "Hey Liv, who's your friend?"**

Olivia grinned at her friends, **"Hey El, hey guys."** Liv turned to Alex and saw her girlfriend smile in support, then she put her hand on Emily's shoulder to turn her to face the group. **"Um, everybody, this is Emily Prentiss...my cousin. Emily, this is everybody."**

The guys visibly relaxed their stance a few degrees, now that it was clear that this Emily wasn't a threat to their friends' relationship, they seemed to warm up a bit.

JJ looked at Emily and was shocked at the flutter she felt in her stomach. She was struck by how beautiful the girl was, with her black hair and her deep brown eyes that JJ had to look away from before she lost herself in them. JJ took in Emily's outfit and realized that running her eyes over Emily's body wasn't helping to keep her libido under control. Emily was wearing dark blue jeans so tight they hugged every curve, a blood red t shirt and a black leather jacket. JJ was so taken by the girl she missed the gang introducing themselves. The silence that followed when it came to her turn, snapped her out of her musings and she blushed as she realized she was expected to introduce herself.

**"I'm JJ."** JJ took the hand that Emily held out and felt the tiny spark of electricity shoot between them. JJ fought not to show her reaction as Liv began talking again now that they were done with introductions.

**"Emily's parents are in Europe on assignment so she's gonna spend her senior year here with me."** Emily stayed quiet, a little shy around her cousin's friends and also still recovering from her reaction to JJ. It was stronger in person than it had been when she'd seen the girl's picture. Emily let Liv handle the explanations.

Before Liv could get deeper into her explanation, the bell rang and the gang knew it was time to go into the auditorium for the assembly.

The friends walked in and Liv walked next to Alex, grabbing her hand as they walked. Emily was on Liv's other side, following her cousin to where they were going to sit. The gang worked it out and the friends coupled off, taking up two rows. Morgan, Garcia, Elliot, Kathy, Fin, Jordan, Brian and Casey sat in the back row as Munch, Kim, Spence, Elle, Alex, Olivia, Emily & JJ sat in the row in front of them. The guys wanted to be able to keep an eye on Emily, they weren't going to let up until they were sure Emily was cool.

The assembly began with a pre-recorded, slightly tinny version of the school song played over the speakers. Emily fought not to roll her eyes at the song as the lyrics registered in her brain. The song was a bit lame and Emily vainly thought she could write a better one in her sleep. Emily glanced to her right at JJ and noticed the smile on the blond's face: she liked this song! Emily really tried this time to not show her dislike for the song, she didn't want to offend her cousin's friend.

JJ listened to the song, she liked it, mainly because it was played at every pep rally and big game. Being a soccer player, and having friends on the football team, JJ had heard that song a lot in the last three years. She could admit it was a little lame but that was part of why she liked it. JJ noticed Emily turning to look at her and she forced herself to keep smiling and not turn to look at her.

The song ended and Principal Cragen stepped to the podium that had been set up for the speeches. The older man, who was slightly balding, cleared his throat as he adjusted the microphone.** "Good morning. For those students returning for another year here, welcome back, and for our new students, welcome to Barton Avery Underwood High School. My name is Principal Cragen. I have a few announcements to make before I hand the microphone over to Vice Principal Rossi."** Principal Cragen turned and gestured to another man, sitting on the stage off to the left. He then turned back to the microphone.

**"First off, football team tryouts will be held all this week after school. With Homecoming just a few weeks away, we need to build a strong team. Please see Coach Hotchner in the gym to sign up for tryouts. Cheerleader tryouts will be held starting tomorrow in the girls' gym, there are three open slots and we want to fill them before the Homecoming game. Mrs. Hotchner informed me that this year's school play will be a musical, _Grease_, and that tryouts for that will be held next month. Now, you've all received your schedules and homeroom assignments. Your homeroom teachers will provide all new students with a copy of the Rules of Conduct and Dress Code during homeroom tomorrow. Anyone in violation of the rules after tomorrow will be subject to disciplinary actions. I'm going to turn the stage over to Vice Principal Rossi at this time."** Cragen turned to Rossi and motioned him over.

Vice Principal David Rossi walked slowly over to the podium. He hated addressing the school like this, he preferred to do it via the PA system. Rossi took his place as Cragen sat down. **"Thank you Principal Cragen. Well most of you know me, for the new students, I am Vice Principal David Rossi. Those of you who violate any of the rules of conduct or dress code will be getting sent to me,"** Rossi grinned a little evilly,** "and be warned, I am not a lenient man, so think twice before you break any of the rules. That being said, I hope you all have a great school year and that I don't have to see many of you in my office until at least...December."** Rossi grinned, then let the students laugh at his joke. The returning students knew his sense of humor and he always picked a different month but the sentiment was the same.

Rossi turned to look at the next man in line to address the students, Jason Gideon, the guidance counselor. **"Do you have anything to add Jason?"** Rossi knew that Gideon usually let the students call him by his first name, it helped him connect to the kids.

Jason Gideon stood up and walked over to Rossi. He clapped him on the back and smiled,** "One or two things, thanks Dave."**

The men traded places and Rossi sat down, thankful to be out of the spotlight. Jason took his place at the podium and smiled comfortably at the students. He looked around and noticed some of the seniors had tuned out but his gaze landed on one in particular. Jason smiled as he watched his protege paying close attention to the speeches. Spencer Reid was a rarity among those of his age and Jason knew the young man would go on to do great things.

**"Welcome to another school year. My name is Jason Gideon and I am the school's guidance counselor. I am always here if anyone needs to talk. My door is always open, unless I am with a student. Feel free to drop by between classes or before or after school if you need someone to talk to. I know how scary high school can be, especially for you freshman. New school, new people, new pressures. It can be a harsh world, I'm offering to be a port in that storm for anyone who needs one. Now, I'll let Coach Hotchner have his say before Principal Cragen releases you all on our unsuspecting teachers."** That got a laugh from the students as Gideon left the podium and a much younger man took his place.

Coach Aaron Hotchner was in his late 30s. He was married to the school's drama teacher and he taught physical education as well as coached the Football & Soccer teams. His students all called him Hotch or Coach. Hotch was a handsome man, still young enough that some of the girls had crushes on him but old enough that none of them ever tried anything.

**"Well, I'm Coach Hotchner but I prefer to be called Hotch or Coach. In regards to the football team tryouts, I want to see my returning team there as well as any new students who want to try out. No one is guaranteed a spot on the team, not even my returning stars,"** Hotch easily found Morgan, Fin, and Elliot with his gaze, he grinned, knowing that his seniors would easily make the team, **"so come on out for tryouts and let's build us a championship team. Go Wolves!"**

The students cheered, school pride in full effect as the students rallied behind their beloved coach.

Principal Cragen returned to the podium and when the noise died down he dismissed the students to their classes.

The gang left the auditorium and JJ turned to Emily,** "hey, what's your first class?"**

Emily blushed, **"Um, I didn't get my schedule yet. I was told to visit the office to officially register and get my schedule. My transfer was kind of last minute."**

**"Oh, well I have first period free so I can show you where the office is...if you want."** JJ offered, a little nervous.

Liv heard this and smiled, she spoke before Emily could say anything,** "hey that's a great idea JJ. I got English first period and you know how Strauss gets when anyone's late. Emily, I'll see you later ok?"**

Emily just nodded, then let herself be led away by the blonde.

* * *

JJ walked next to Emily as they headed to the office. She thought up and discarded one opening line after another in her attempt to start a conversation. They all sounded lame to her, and a few sounded like cheesy pick up lines.

It was Emily who broke the silence, **"So, um, Olivia told me you were on the soccer team. That's so cool. You must really like it."** Even to her own ears it sounded lame but Emily didn't care, she just wanted to hear JJ's voice again.

JJ smiled, she loved talking about soccer. The conversation began slowly as JJ talked about her love of the game and how it was her ticket out of there and into college. Emily smiled, happy to just listen to JJ talk. Sooner than she would've liked though, they were outside the main office. JJ led Emily inside and, since she had the next hour free she offered to wait there for Emily to get her schedule so she could show her to her next class.

Emily spoke to the secretary and was soon enrolled officially in BAU high. The secretary, a blonde named Elizabeth Donnelly, saw JJ waiting for the new girl and she smiled. She was in charge of making the schedules and she could tell that JJ liked Emily. Liz made up her mind and checked the computerized class records. It took her a few minutes to first call up JJ's schedule and then to make sure there was a spot in the classes. Within ten minutes, Liz had enrolled Emily in all of JJ's classes. Their schedules were identical. Liz grinned to herself, she hoped JJ would take advantage of all her hard work and use their identical schedules to get closer to Emily. Liz had gone to school with JJ's mom and she knew the family well. She wanted JJ to be happy.

Emily, unaware of what the secretary had done, took her schedule with a hint of sadness in her chest. She figured this was where they parted ways, JJ had the first period free and Emily would have to go to class.

Emily walked out of the office, refusing to look at her schedule yet, with JJ right behind her.

**"So, what's your first class?"** JJ asked, hoping that they had at least one class in common.

Emily handed the paper to JJ, not willing to see the proof of their separation just yet.

JJ took the paper and scanned it, looking for the first classroom number. She grinned when she saw that Emily had first period free as well. Then she did a double take as she realized that Emily's schedule looked identical to hers. JJ pulled out her own schedule and held them side by side to compare, just in case she was mistaken. Nope, she wasn't mistaken, they were identical, right down to the same lunch period, the only difference was their homeroom which was assigned by last name. JJ smiled, it looked like she was going to be seeing a lot of Emily this year and she only hoped that meant that somewhere along the way, they'd be more than friends.

**"Well? Does it say where I gotta go first?**" Emily finally asked, unable to handle the silence as she noticed JJ comparing their schedules. Something was up.

**"Looks like Miss Donnelly has been up to her old tricks again."** JJ mumbled under her breath, she didn't want Emily to know that she knew Liz Donnelly...or that the meddling secretary was the unofficial matchmaker of the school. She raised her voice,** "Looks like we have the same schedule. Which means you have first period free too, and then you-I mean, we have English class with Strauss."** JJ thought about the situation and glanced at her watch, they still had at least half an hour left in their free period, so she made her decision. JJ grabbed Emily's hand and began leading her to the side doors.

Emily, still a bit stunned at having all of the same classes as JJ, just let herself be led to wherever JJ was taking her. When Emily noticed they were heading outside the school, she got curious.

JJ led Emily to her car and unlocked the doors. She held Emily's door open for her and watched as Emily slid in without a word, trusting the blonde.

JJ went around to the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. She closed her door and turned her car on. JJ didn't buckle up and she didn't shift the car into drive, she just turned on the AC and then the radio. JJ turned the sound down to a reasonable level and turned to grin at Emily.

**"We have about 30 minutes or so until we have to face Strauss. Trust me she can be a real...handful. I figured we could use the time to get to know each other a bit more and maybe listen to some music to relax before facing her, is that okay?"**

Emily grinned, JJ was so cute when she babbled. **"Yeah it's fine JJ. I do have a question for you though."**

**"What's that?"**

**"What does the JJ stand for?"**

JJ grinned, no one ever really asked her that anymore. Certainly none of her friends had asked. She''d been JJ all her life. Her parents had agreed to call her JJ when she was in the first grade, knowing her daughter didn't think her real name suited her. Only Alex knew for certain what her real name was and that was only because Alex met her as Jennifer not JJ. JJ realized that none of her friends had ever made the effort to find out her real name. All her teachers called her JJ and she always introduced herself as JJ. Suddenly, JJ wanted Emily to know her real name, even if she still thought it didn't suit her.

**"Those are my initials. My real name is Jennifer Jareau. But everyone's always called me JJ since I was in like, first grade."**

**"Jennifer...that's a really beautiful name. It fits you, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."** Emily said, a little wistfully. She wanted to use that name a lot more but realized that she'd have to respect JJ's wishes and call her JJ.

JJ blushed, both at the compliment and at the feeling she got when she heard Emily say her name. JJ felt the warmth that began in her belly and spread to her limbs at the way Emily said her name. She smiled and thanked Emily for her compliment.

Pretty soon they began talking about their childhoods and how they grew up. Emily was talking about her parents and her uncle and the summers she spent with him and his wife and Olivia and something occurred to JJ. **"Wait, you spent summers with your uncle, his wife and her niece? That's an odd way to describe them."**

**"Well, only if you don't know the history. My uncle married Olivia's aunt. Technically speaking there's no blood link between me and Olivia. We're cousins by marriage. I mean, if god forbid my uncle got a divorce, I'd probably never see Marina again. Olivia is the closest thing I have to a sister so I'd probably see her but there'd always be the awkwardness of the divorce ya know? Which is why I am so glad that my uncle Jon is extremely happy with Marina."**

JJ nodded, suddenly understanding the situation. Silence reigned as they listened to the radio. After a few minutes, JJ pulled a CD out of the CD holder on her visor and put it in the player. She waited for it to load then hit play.

Emily watched in silence, for some reason she trusted JJ and she was curious what kind of music the blonde had on CD.

When the opening notes of _'You Give Love a Bad Name'_ by Bon Jovi came blasting out of the speakers, Emily couldn't help but smile. Emily was a huge fan of the music of the 80's and she liked that JJ seemed to be as well.

JJ saw the look on Emily's face and was glad she'd guessed right about Emily's taste in music.

A few lines into the song, JJ began to let loose and sing along. Emily smiled and then joined her. They spent the rest of their free period singing along to the songs on the CD, all from the 80s.

They'd just finished the last line of _Warrior _by Scandal when JJ heard the bell ring from the school. She glanced at her watch and frowned. **"Dang it, time's up."** JJ turned off her car without stopping the CD so that it would pick up where they'd left off after school. She turned to Emily, **"C'mon, as much as I want to stay here with you and the music, we gotta get to class."**

Emily frowned, **"yeah I suppose we should. First day and all, but I am really starting to wish I didn't have to go to class. This was too much fun."**

**"It was fun. Well don't worry because before you know it, the weekend will be here and there'll be plenty of time then to rock out. There's a party this weekend and you, are most definitely invited. Let's go before were late and Strauss has a cow."**

The girls got out of JJ's car and she locked it up again. They headed back to the school and to class. JJ walked in and smiled when she saw that Alex was in this class too. _Its going to be a very interesting year._

Before long, the whole gang was immersed in classes. Emily sat next to JJ in every class, enjoying the chance to be close to the girl she was starting to like. Emily realized very quickly that her vow to be the good girl and not mess with Liv's friends was going to be tough to keep around JJ.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: So there's chapter 2...hope y'all like it.**


	3. You're The One That I Want

**Chapter 3 **

_Early October_

September passed in relative normalcy. The usual school events kept the gang busy. The guys went through their paces and made the football team (not that anyone was surprised that Morgan, Elliot, Fin & Brian were back on the team). Alex and Kathy held cheerleader tryouts and they managed to fill the three empty spots that were vacated by the graduating seniors of the last school year. The girls sat in the bleachers every day as they waited for practice to end and their boyfriends to finish.

Olivia sat in the bleachers waiting for Alex and the cheerleaders to finish their practice. Emily took to sitting with JJ, who always waited for Alex to give her a ride home. Emily also started riding in JJ's car with Alex and Olivia and JJ's little brother Mark.

Emily sat on the bleachers and looked around. The guys were doing tackling drills near the center of the field, each taking a turn at running towards a tackling dummy and trying to move it a few paces. Emily smiled, the grunts, war cries and the general aggressiveness the guys were displaying was...almost comforting. Shed known them all for a month now and they had accepted her into their 'family' as soon as JJ had given the okay. Emily watched the guys that were now her friends. Yeah, they were tough on the field but, Emily knew that when they were off the field and with their friends and girlfriends, they were the biggest teddy bears around.

A flash of movement in the corner of her eye caught Emily's attention and she turned her head to see what it was. She found herself smiling again as she saw JJ, Olivia and Garcia laughing at something on Garcia's laptop. Emily was curious now, what did the tech whiz have on her laptop that had JJ laughing like that?

JJ laughed at the video that was playing on Garcia's laptop. It was a clip from youtube of college students acting out the opening scene of the original Super Mario Brothers game. It was funny and impressive. JJ saw that Emily was looking at them and she felt a fluttering in her stomach that had become an all too common occurrence in the month that she'd known Emily.

JJ let her gaze wander over the brunette as she thought back to the month that had passed. Having Emily in all of her classes turned out to be both a blessing and a curse as JJ began to develop feelings for Emily that went far beyond simple friendship. JJ sat next to Emily in every class and she often found herself paying more attention to Emily than to the teacher. JJ noticed very quickly that Emily was really smart. She also wasn't shy about answering the teachers questions, though she sometimes forgot to raise her hand first. Emily had explained to JJ that the schools she'd attended in Europe during some of her mother's assignments didn't make you raise your hand to speak.

Emily had adjusted fairly well but still sometimes forgot and JJ only smiled when that happened...especially when it happened in Strauss' class because the blond teacher would get really silent for a few seconds before admitting that Emily was right. Seeing Emily every day in every class was also a form of torture for JJ because she still had no idea if Emily was even gay or straight. Olivia refused to tell her, saying it was Emily's question to answer, but JJ didn't have the guts to ask.

If Emily was straight and JJ asked her if she was gay, it could really offend her and it could also make her think that things like that mattered to JJ. It only mattered to the blond athlete because she needed to know if she even had a shot with the beautiful brunette. JJ sighed to herself as she realized that she'd never know if she didn't ask and she was too scared to ask. If she asked, and Emily turned out to be straight, she'd lose the tiny sliver of hope she was holding on to and JJ wasn't ready to lose that...not yet.

* * *

Emily was sitting in the backseat of JJ's car as the blonde drove her home. Alex was sitting in the front seat and Olivia was sitting behind her girlfriend with JJ's brother Mark between her and Olivia. Emily looked out the window, silently trying to figure out a way to let JJ know she was interested without scaring the girl away. She had tried getting the information out of Olivia but her cousin had just given her a blank look before saying that it was 'JJ's question to answer'. Emily knew better than to ask anyone else after that...if her own cousin wouldn't tell her she doubted anyone in the group would tell her either.

Emily smiled as she realized JJ had put another 80's CD in the player for the ride home. She tuned in long enough to recognize the chorus from _Talk Dirty To Me_ by Poison and she grinned. She couldn't help but wonder about the significance of such a raunchy song being on JJ's CD. It seemed to hint at a hidden side to the blond that Emily was suddenly very eager to become acquainted with, intimately if possible.

Olivia saw the smile on her cousin's face and decided to have a little fun with her. She tapped Alex on the shoulder, a silent signal they'd worked out a few weeks ago that let Alex know Olivia was going to say something that was meant to tease JJ and Emily.

Alex felt the tap and she finished her thought about the football teams chances of winning the homecoming game in two weeks. She felt confident that the team would continue their winning streak from last year, despite the loss of three senior linebackers.

Olivia grinned as JJ just nodded and she raised her voice to be heard from the back seat.** "Hey, JJ I know this is your car and you control the radio but, can't we listen to something from _this_ century?"** Olivia was just teasing. She liked the 80's too but she wasn't stuck in them the way JJ seemed to be.

JJ glanced quickly first at Emily through the rear view mirror before she focused on Olivia,** "trust me Liv, this is way better than what passes for music _this century_. But you know if you don't like it I can always pull over and let you walk home."** JJ grinned, turning the wheel a bit to let Olivia see that she had no problem pulling over. JJ was bluffing but she knew Olivia well enough to know she wouldn't call her bluff.

**"You don't have to get extreme JJ, I'm just saying...maybe Emily doesn't like this music."** Olivia turned to wink at her cousin, knowing full well that Emily was also stuck in the 80's...it was one of the many reasons she knew that Emily and JJ were meant to be together.

Emily just put her hands up and said,** "hey leave me out of this, I happen to love this song."** Emily was unaware that her cousin was teasing the blond, that this was actually an old argument between them whenever Liv was in a playful mood.

JJ heard Emily's admission that she loved the raunchy, fast paced song and she couldn't stop the grin on her face. The song was in JJ's top 10 favorites list. It was just a fun song and she liked it mostly for that reason...the underlying sexual nature of the song was secondary to the blond athlete.

**"Finally, someone with great taste in music! Thank you Emily."** JJ said, grinning at Emily through the mirror. The thought that popped into JJ's head as she saw Emily grin back caught her off guard._ speaking of taste...Id love to kiss her just once._

Mark looked between his sister, and her two friends and rolled his eyes. Liv couldn't be more obvious, in Mark's opinion, in her attempt to get Emily and JJ talking to each other. He knew though, that JJ was oblivious as usual. His sister was hot, and as gross as the thought was to him (as her brother) he knew that she could have anyone she wanted without even trying. Mark glanced at Emily,_ even Emily_. He could tell just by looking at her as she grinned at his sister that she liked JJ. Mark knew that girls could usually tell when a guy liked them but he was starting to wonder if, being gay, took that ability away from his sister. If she really couldn't see that Emily was into her, she had to be blind.

JJ pulled up to the curb in front of Alex's house and put the car in park. She turned to Olivia,** "Liv, you gonna hang here with Alex or staying for the ride home?"**

Liv looked to Emily and then saw that Alex had turned to look at her. Liv caught the look in Alex's eyes that was telling her to get out of the car with her. Alex wanted to spend some time alone with her girlfriend and at the same time give JJ and Emily some time alone in the car...as alone as they could be with Mark in the backseat anyway.

Liv just smiled,** "I'm gonna hang here for a bit. I'll find my own way home later."**

**"Ok, cool. See you guys tomorrow."** JJ said, knowing Liv would never pass up a chance to be alone with Alex. She watched as her friends said their goodbyes and got out of the car. She turned to Emily then,** "hey Emily, why don't you come sit up front now that they're gone?"**

**"Sure".** Emily wasn't going to pass up the chance to sit next to JJ. It was becoming a common routine. JJ would drop Alex off first and more often than not, Liv stayed with Alex. Then Emily would move to the front, leaving Mark the whole back seat to himself. He took advantage of that and usually laid down to take a nap for the remainder of the ride.

Emily got out and walked around the front of the car, purposely giving JJ a chance to look at her as she crossed the width of the car and reached for the front passenger door. Emily opened the door and slowly slid in, her slim, long legs encased in dark blue denim. She settled into the seat and closed the door, ignoring the soft sound of JJ taking in a deep breath. Emily grinned a little as she turned toward the window to reach for the seat belt. She knew what that sound usually meant...she'd heard it enough in the past right before some random girl fell into her arms.

Emily secured the belt before she turned to JJ,** "Ok ready to go."**

JJ nodded, not trusting her voice just then. JJ pulled away from the curb and slid back into the street. She drove in silence for a bit before she could trust her voice, **"so it's been a month, what's the verdict?"**

Emily turned to JJ, confused. She glanced into the backseat and saw Mark was laying down again, his eyes closed. She turned back to JJ,** "the verdict? About what?"**

**"The town, the school. How does it compare to Europe?"** JJ asked, smiling. Inside though, she was a little nervous. She hoped that Emily was liking her time in town and at the school. JJ didn't know how she'd react if Emily told her that she was regretting her decision to spend her senior year in such a small, quiet town.

Emily took a moment to think about the question, not wanting to give JJ a flip answer that she didn't mean. Emily thought back to her experiences in Rome, London, and Paris and then to her time there with JJ, Olivia and their friends and she realized that there was no comparison.** "You know, I think I much prefer being here than I did my schools in Europe."**

The skeptical look on JJ's face drove Emily to explain, **"I mean, yeah the schools were good and don't get me wrong being so close to all that history, glamour and, yes, shopping, was great but...I never really made friends easily. I usually had one maybe two close friends but that was about it. But here,"** Emily paused, trying to find the words to explain, **"I mean... here I have Liv, who is like a sister to me. And there's you and the guys and the girls and this whole group of people who've accepted me into their circle. I thought I was going to have to spend my senior year in Paris, alone and lonely, but instead I get to spend it with my cousin and a great group of friends and there's no contest JJ."**

JJ listened and she realized that Emily had a point. JJ knew that while she would love to see Europe some day, she'd never give up her friends to do it. She could never sacrifice knowing her friends for a chance to see Europe and she was suddenly thankful that she had never been faced with that choice.

**"Makes sense. You're one of us now Emily. The guys will always have your back, the girls too. We look out for each other, we're family and you're part of that now."** _Even though the feelings I have for you are so not sisterly in any way shape or form._

Emily was thinking the same thing. She liked the concept of being considered family but she wanted something more from the blond sitting next to her.

JJ turned onto Liv's block and she suddenly realized she didn't want her time with Emily to end just yet so she turned to the brunette and asked,** "hey um, since Liv is with Alex today and I know that Fridays are her mom's late shift, do you wanna hang out at my place today? We can get some homework done and I know my mom would love to have you back for dinner."** Emily, with Alex and Liv, had already had dinner at JJ's house twice and each time, her mom had never stopped smiling. Emily was polite, respectful and best of all, she praised Laura Jareau's cooking as if it was the food of the Gods. She was sincere and it was the sincerity that really broke through JJ's mom's defenses and had her blushing like a schoolgirl at the praise.

Laura had told Emily that she was always welcome in their house, and that she shouldn't hesitate to come over for dinner anytime.

Emily had really won over JJ's mom and her dad wasn't far behind. Especially after the second visit when Emily had seen JJ, Mark and their father playing basketball and had joined in. She'd conceded to Mark's idea of playing guys against girls and when Emily and JJ had beaten the 'men' by three baskets, Daniel Jareau had taken it in stride and done something that he'd never done with any of JJ's other friends...he hugged Emily and said, loud enough to be heard by Emily but low enough that he could deny it if anyone else heard, **_"welcome to the family Emily."_**

When JJ had asked Emily what her father had said, Emily repeated the words and then turned to walk back into the house but JJ's hand on her arm stopped her. **"he said that? Wow."**

**"What's the big deal? I mean I'm sure he's said that to all your friends, right?"** Emily had liked the sentiment but she'd brought herself back to earth by realizing that he probably said it to all of JJ's close friends.

**"Um, no Emily. He's never said that to any of them. He talks to them yeah and he even sometimes plays one on one with the guys but he's never said that to ****any of them."**

Emily tried not to react to that but she couldn't help it...JJ's father had welcomed her to the family. Emily hoped the sentiment would still hold true if it ever came out that she was having less than pure thoughts about his daughter.

Emily came back to the present when JJ placed her hand on her arm to get her attention.** "Hey, where'd you go just then?"**

**"Um...nowhere, was just thinking. I'd love to hang out at your place. As long as I can get a ride home later."**

**"Of course. Door to door service, I promise. Let's go."**

JJ drove right by Liv's house, not even glancing at the house as she drove by...if she had she would've seen Liv's mom sitting on the porch, talking on her cell phone.

* * *

Serena Benson watched as the familiar Mustang drove by her house and realized that she now had the whole afternoon to herself. She'd managed to get off work earlier than she usually did on Fridays and she'd come home, expecting to spend the day with her daughter and her niece. But that wasn't going to happen so she smiled. She heard the voice on the other end of the line and said,** "Marina, please tell Elizabeth that Emily is just fine. She's making friends and seems to be adjusting quite well here. She can stop worrying...yeah I know that Liz will always worry about Emily...yes I am aware of what happened in Rome...no, Liv told me...no Mar, I think that was an isolated incident...Emily seems more at peace than she did the last time I saw her...trust me Mar, Liv's friends are above reproach...yeah I'll keep my eyes open...you know she's like my own, her and Liv are like sisters..."** Serena laughed, **"yeah...they have a lot in common...ok well I'll talk to you tomorrow, tell Jon I said hi...yeah...ok bye sis."** Serena closed her cell phone, grinning at her sister's words. Marina seemed to think that Emily and Olivia would make a perfect couple, if it wasn't for the fact that they were closer than sisters.

Serena, though, knew it would never occur to the two girls and she was thankful for that. Serena really liked Alex Cabot and she saw that the blond had a very calming effect on her hot tempered daughter. They balanced each other out and Serena was glad that Liv had found her other half.

* * *

JJ pulled into her driveway and turned her car off. She glanced into the backseat and raised her voice, **"wake up Mark, we're home."**

Mark opened his eyes, he'd only been dozing, pretending sleep to let his sister talk to Emily without an audience and now he saw it was pointless. JJ was never going to get a clue and he felt like just shaking some sense into his sister but he knew that wouldn't be smart...JJ could kick his ass without breaking a sweat.

Mark left the car and went in the house. He said hi to his mom then made for his room, already dreading the homework that awaited him.

Laura Jareau looked out the kitchen window and saw JJ and Emily getting out of the car and heading for the back door. She smiled, she liked Emily. She and Daniel had discussed it after the first time they met Emily and they both agreed that if their daughter ever got her head out of her own ass and realized just how much Emily was into her, they'd give their blessing. Laura wondered how someone as smart and perceptive as her daughter, could be so oblivious to the looks Emily would cast her way when the dark haired girl thought no one was looking. Laura and Daniel had noticed and Laura had pulled Olivia aside that first time and asked her point blank about Emily. Olivia had never been able to lie to Laura and she'd explained that she was trying to fix Emily up with JJ.

Laura had grinned and given her blessing, adding that she hoped it would happen soon so as not to keep her and Daniel in suspense. Liv had laughed along and agreed with her best friend's mom.

JJ and Emily walked into the kitchen, smiling. Emily saw JJ's mom and she smiled brighter, **"hi Mrs. Jareau."**

**"Hi Emily, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Laura?"** All of JJ's friends were free to call her Laura, it made it easier than saying Mrs. Jareau.

**"I'm sorry, I was raised to never address adults by their first name."** Emily still remembered her mother's words echoing in her head about never disrespecting an adult by using their first name. Mr. & Mrs. were signs of respect and Emily's mother, being such an important person in the State Department, couldn't afford to have a disrespectful daughter.

Laura studied Emily a moment longer before she said, **"well, I can appreciate the gesture Emily but I insist that you call me Laura, please?"**

Emily looked at JJ's mom and saw the same blue eyes that JJ had looking at her and she knew she was dead. She knew she couldn't say no to those eyes even if they did belong to JJ's mom. **"I'll try, that's all I can promise."**

**"That's enough. So, JJ,"** Laura turned to her daughter, knowing that just getting Emily to concede to trying to use her given name was a big step.** "what do you girls have planned for today?"**

JJ had been silently watching her mother and Emily interacting. Her mom had never been so insistent before about her friends calling her by her name...then again, she'd never needed to be. Most of her friends were so eager to be on a first name basis with a grownup that they'd never questioned it. ** "Um, we're just gonna hang in my room doing homework until dinner. It's okay if Emily stays for dinner right?"**

**"Of course, Emily is always welcome."**

**"Cool, after dinner I'll drive her home."** JJ turned to Emily,** "Is that okay with you?"**

**"Yeah sounds great."**

**"Well, you girls go get your work done and have fun. Dinner will be ready by 6:30."**

**"Thanks mom, c'mon Em let's go to my room."**

Emily felt her knees get a little weak as JJ's words sank in. An invitation to the girl's bedroom after she'd called her Em for the first time...was enough to make Emily's hormones stand at attention but she made an effort to hide her reaction. She didn't know that Laura had seen the reaction before she'd hidden it and it made the older woman smile.

Emily followed JJ up the stairs to her bedroom and she sat in the chair by JJ's desk, not trusting herself to sit on JJ's bed.

JJ flopped down on her bed and sighed, it had been a long week and she was glad the weekend was finally upon them.

The girls worked on their assignments, sharing ideas and discussing the work. It helped that they had the same classes, it meant that JJ, who had been spending more time watching Emily than paying attention to the teacher, could copy Emily's notes.

An hour passed before they finished the last page of their math homework and JJ looked over to her alarm clock and saw the time. It was 4:30...they had two hours until dinner and they were finally done with their homework. JJ looked at Emily, who was putting her books away in her bag. JJ studied her friend and found herself staring at the other girl's lips and wondering yet again, how they would taste...how it would feel to kiss Emily.

JJ was so lost in her own fantasies that she almost missed the paper that had slipped out of a folder that Emily was trying to put in her bag. The movement of the paper caught JJ's attention and she looked down at the paper.

JJ was faster than Emily and she quickly snatched up the paper, curious. She read the paper and couldn't believe it.

Emily saw the paper fall to the floor and she tried to grab it first but JJ was too fast for her and she grabbed it up. Emily looked away and finished packing up her bag, preparing herself for JJ's reaction to the paper. She hoped it wouldn't be a negative one but she was prepared to defend herself if she had to...she just hoped she didn't have to.

JJ had to read the paper twice before its meaning sank in. When it did she looked up at Emily and said, **"Um...Em? Why do you have this?"** JJ held up the paper, she thought she knew why Emily had it but wanted to hear it from the other girl herself.

Emily took a breath as she looked at the paper,** "it caught my attention on Wednesday and I kept it."**

**"Does that mean you're going to...try out for it?"**

Emily chuckled,** "It's actually called audition but...yeah I am. Well I'm thinking about it anyway. I spoke with Mrs. Hotchner yesterday and she seemed really excited about it. Plus I love the movie so it should be fun."** Emily was referring to Coach Hotchners wife, Hailey, who was also the school's drama teacher. She was in charge of the school's annual winter play. This year she had chosen _Grease_ and JJ was curious how a stage version of one of her favorite movies would be done.

JJ had to admit she hadn't pegged Emily as an actress/drama type and she was suddenly really curious about what else she didn't know about the girl who was starring in all of her fantasies lately.**"Cool...so um...what part are you going to try out-I mean audition, for?"**

Emily smiled, a little relieved that JJ wasn't going to tease her for being a drama geek or suddenly stop being her friend because she wanted to be in the play. "**um...Rizzo. I figure she's the one I can really pull off, plus she was my favorite in the movie. Tough, funny, sarcastic and wounded."**

**"Rizzo...wow that's a big part, lot of lines and if I remember the movie right,"** JJ said, trying to not reveal that she knew the movie word for word, song for song.** "Rizzo has a lot of singing too...even a few solo songs."** JJ remembered all the times that Emily had sung along to the CD's in her car...usually during first period when they both had a free period and usually spent it in JJ's car listening to music. JJ knew Emily could sing really well.

Emily hesitated,** "yeah...it's a big part, lotta songs...but it's not like I could ever pull off Sandy."** Emily laughed then, to lighten the mood a bit. Emily was trying not to let it slip that she'd always thought that Sandy would've been happier with Rizzo than Danny...Rizzo would've never pretended to be one way in public and one way in private the way Danny had. She wouldn't have hidden her true nature or their relationship. But Emily also knew that...back in 1959 (when the movie was set) as well as 1978 (when the movie was filmed) the thought of Rizzo and Sandy together wouldn't have been a very popular or accepted thing.

JJ pretended to study Emily, then said, teasingly, **"I dunno...a blonde wig and a poodle skirt...I could see it. Especially in that skin tight black outfit she wears at the end of the movie." **

Emily smiled, then she pictured the scene in the movie JJ was talking about and she had to stop those thoughts before her mind had a chance to replace Olivia Newton-John with JJ in that outfit.

**"Maybe but I could never pull off the meek good girl act that Sandy has to be throughout most of the movie. I always thought she could use more of a back bone ya know?"**

**"Yeah I hear you there. But back then, that was what a good girl was...thank god we've evolved past that."**

The girls laughed at that, lightening the mood a bit more. Then JJ got a great idea. **"Oh! I know...I have the perfect thing. Check this out."** JJ got up and went to her stereo in the corner of the room and searched though her CD collection. Most of it was home burned CD's of her favorite songs. She found the one she was looking for and she popped it into the CD player.

JJ turned to look at Emily as she grabbed the remote for the stereo and went back to her bed.** "Pretend that I am Mrs. Hotchner...you're going to have to sing a song as part of the audition so...I wanna help you pick a song, okay?"**

Emily nodded, willing to agree to anything JJ said as long as she could sit there and watch the blonde beauty kneeling on her bed with a smile on her face and her blue eyes twinkling. Emily fought hard to control herself and not think about walking over to JJ and kissing her. Not think about lowering JJ to the bed and stretching out beside her as she thoroughly explored the blond's mouth. Emily shook herself out of her thoughts as the first notes of the opening song of the Grease soundtrack filled the room.

Emily looked between the stereo and JJ for a moment before she grinned. The song kicked in and she just watched as JJ began singing along, hitting the high notes effortlessly. It occurred to Emily then that, with JJ's singing ability, her blond hair and her sweet face...she could easily play Sandy.

Emily smiled again as the song ended and the next one began. This time, Emily joined in as _Summer Nights_ began to play. By unspoken agreement, Emily sang the Danny parts while JJ sang Sandy's lines.

They sang in perfect harmony and timing. Emily even lowered her voice a bit to match Travolta's vocals and differentiate her voice from JJ's during the chorus.

By the time the song was over, both girls were laughing and JJ hit pause on the CD player to give them time to recover. Emily caught her breath first, **"wow, Jen, you're really good. You should try out for the play too. You'd make a great Sandy."**

Emily never even noticed that she had used JJ's real name. She was still on a mini high from the feeling she got from singing with JJ. It was like nothing shed ever felt before. She was singing the words and hearing JJ's voice singing her lines and she lost herself in the moment. She pictured herself in the Danny role, with JJ as Sandy and suddenly she wanted nothing more than to have JJ singing about spending romantic summer nights-with her.

JJ noticed Emily's slip with her name and she found that she liked it. She liked hearing her name in Emily's voice...it was nice. So she decided not to make a big deal out of it. Instead she decided to focus on the other thing Emily had said, about playing Sandy in the school play. She thought about it for a moment and then decided that it might be fun. JJ had no problem being the center of attention, being the star of the soccer team, as well as the leader in her circle of friends, leant itself to giving the young blonde the confidence to be in front of large crowds and hold everyone's attention. Her only reservation about the concept of being in the play was that, if she got the role of Sandy, she'd have to eventually kiss whoever ended up playing Danny. There were only a few guys at her school that JJ would feel comfortable kissing, even if it was only for a play, and none of them would be in the play. Mostly, Elliot, Morgan and Brian would be her top choices to play Danny but they would be all busy with football and being too 'macho' to be in the play.

Before JJ could say anything though she heard her mom calling her to the kitchen.** "I'll be right back. Here, feel free to listen to the rest of the CD."'** JJ handed Emily the remote to the stereo and then headed out of the room to see what her mom wanted.

Emily watched JJ leave and she let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. In the silence after her statement that JJ would make a great Sandy, Emily had come down off her mini high and realized she'd used JJ's real name. She was wondering if JJ would be mad at her for that and was a little relieved when she heard JJ's mom calling her. It gave her time to come up with an apology for the name slip if it came to that.

Emily pointed the remote to the stereo and hit play. _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ began playing and Emily almost skipped over it, but then she started picturing JJ singing the song...to her, about her...and it suddenly made the song sweeter. So Emily sat there listening to the song and picturing JJ singing it.

The song was ending as JJ finally came back into the room, smiling. JJ had been called to set the table for dinner and she'd actually made it back up to her room about halfway through the slow sweet song and she was going to just walk in when she noticed the look on Emily's face. JJ realized then that Emily was really into the song, obviously thinking about someone as she heard it and JJ's heart dropped a little as the thought popped into her head that Emily had probably left a boyfriend in Europe that she was missing.

Within minutes, JJ had convinced herself that Emily was pining away for some faceless, nameless guy in Europe-most likely a French guy-and the song was for him. JJ waited just outside her bedroom for the song to end, not wanting to interrupt the brunette and risk having to hear about the guy she was missing.

Emily hit the pause button again as JJ walked back in the room. She was glad that she was able to hide her thoughts about JJ and the song. As much as she would love to hear JJ say she was devoted to her, Emily knew she'd never let go of JJ once she had her. She would move heaven and earth to keep the blond happy with her if she ever got a chance to have her.

JJ sat down on her bed and just grinned at Emily, **"That was a good song but the next one should be more fun. C'mon Em, what do you say we team up on that one too?"** JJ said, only a little teasingly. She knew the next song was one that she could totally see herself singing to Emily.

Emily grinned and said, **"ok, should be fun. Ready?"**

JJ nodded and Emily hit play on the remote. The opening notes to _You're The One That I Want_ began to play and Emily grinned wider...this was almost too perfect a song. She knew she'd have no problem with the song, especially the feelings.

Emily took the Travolta vocals again and tried very hard not to picture JJ in the outfit from the scene in the movie that the song came from...an effort made doubly hard when JJ insisted on getting up off the bed and 'acting out' the scene. She pulled Emily to her feet and Emily just shrugged as she went along and allowed herself to remember the dance moves.

JJ grinned as she came to her favorite line in the song, she sang it with all she had, hoping Emily got the hint,** "if you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey...meditate my direction...feel your way."**

They got into it and Emily, without even thinking, picked JJ up...just like Danny had in the movie...and tried to twirl JJ around but soon realized that having JJ so close was not conducive to keeping them both standing. Emily felt herself begin to lose her balance and she managed to move them closer to the bed so that if (when) they fell at least the bed would break their fall.

They landed on the bed as the song faded out, giggling. JJ suddenly realized that she was on her back on her bed with Emily on top of her. She quickly sobered up and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Emily's body so close to her own. JJ's hormones were jump started into overdrive and she knew that if she didn't close her eyes, Emily would see the lust in her eyes and JJ didn't want to scare the girl away.

Emily, similarly, noticed their positions and she saw JJ close her eyes. She shifted slightly so that she was resting mostly on her forearms so as not to crush JJ under her. For the life of her, Emily couldn't think of a single good reason to move, and if, at that moment the house caught fire, she still wouldn't want to move. Emily noticed JJ close her eyes and she wondered if it was because she was uncomfortable being so close to her because she was straight or if it was something else.

Emily took a deep breath and before she lost her nerve she took a huge leap of faith and, while JJ still had her eyes closed, she leaned down closer and lightly brushed her lips against JJ's. The kiss was light, shy, and could easily be ignored or explained away if it wasn't what JJ wanted.

JJ felt Emily's lips brush against hers and she thought she would die right then and there. It was like she'd been touched by a live wire. The electricity between them was, to quote the song they'd just finished singing, 'electrifying' and JJ suddenly wanted more.

Neither girl even noticed the CD playing on in the background as JJ leaned forward and caught Emily's lips in a real kiss. They let themselves get lost in the kiss, exploring and learning the feel of each other. Emily was in heaven. She knew nothing else would ever compare to this moment.

JJ moaned into the kiss as she felt Emily's tongue slip into her mouth. JJ was ready to die right then. She tasted Emily and she knew that she was hooked. When air became a concern, JJ reluctantly pulled away, just enough to suck much needed air into her lungs. JJ kept her forehead against Emily's, not wanting to be even that far away from her.

Emily drew deep breaths into her lungs, trying to catch her breath. Emily felt her arms starting to tremble from the effort of holding her up, she didn't want to crush JJ and her arms were paying the price. But she'd gladly endure the pain if it meant she got to be this close to JJ and kiss her.

Emily smiled at the girl beneath her, she was so beautiful and Emily couldn't believe that JJ had actually kissed her back. Before she could say anything though, she heard JJ's mom calling them down for dinner.

Emily frowned for a second, not wanting to move from her spot but knowing that she had no other choice now. Emily began to lift herself up but was stopped by JJ as the blonde lifted her hands to Emily's neck and pulled her back down and kissed her again, deeply, passionately and with a hint of a promise of much more to come.

Emily finally pulled away and, without thinking, she said,** "as much as I would love to stay right here with you Jennifer, your mom is calling us and I don't want her coming up to look for us and seeing more than any mother should, you know?"**

JJ noticed again that Emily had used her real name, this time the whole name and she grinned,** "I like the way it sounds when you say it."**

**"Say what?"** Emily asked, a little confused, not even realizing that she had used JJ's real name.

**"My name."** JJ paused a moment, then not wanting to make a huge deal over it she said, **"but you're right, this is definitely not something I want my mom to walk in on so I guess we better get up."**

Emily slowly got up and it was then she realized she'd used JJ's real name. She turned to apologize, the words on the tip of her tongue when JJ held up her hand.

**"Please Em, don't. I liked hearing my name on your lips. It's the first time my name has ever sounded good to me."** JJ stepped closer to Emily and leaned up and kissed her again. She was really getting addicted to Emily's kisses. JJ knew there would never be a 12 step program worth a damn that would ever convince her to give up Emily's kisses.

Emily gave herself over to JJ's kiss, letting herself get lost in the moment. Before they could get too lost in their own world, JJ's mom called out to them again. Emily pulled away, knowing they needed to get downstairs before JJ's mom decided they needed to be personally brought down.

JJ smiled at Emily. She knew her mom wouldn't come up to get them...shed send Mark and JJ knew that Mark wasn't ready to see his sister making out with another girl...and JJ wasn't too keen on giving him a free show anyway.

**"C'mon Em, let's go eat dinner and then maybe we can go for a drive and talk about all this ok?"**

**"Yeah...sounds like a plan.**" Emily knew they would need to talk. Emily needed to know if JJ was really gay or if she was just curious. She also knew she would have to come clean about her own sexuality and her past...experiences. She wasn't looking forward to explaining certain aspects of her past that she wasn't proud of but she knew that if she wanted to build something real with JJ, it couldn't be based on lies or secrets.

Emily and JJ headed downstairs after a quick glance in JJ's mirror to make sure they looked presentable. Emily was suddenly really nervous about facing JJ's parents after what had happened. JJ paused to turn the CD player off, stopping the CD in the middle of Greased Lightning. JJ grinned, she'd never thought that of all the CD's in her collection, the Grease soundtrack would be the one she'd be making out to. She had much better CD's for that, but because it had happened this way, JJ knew that the Grease soundtrack would always hold a special meaning for her...and she hoped for Emily too.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: I wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. There's a lot more to come but I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. And no worries...ch 1 is ALL we will see of Will in this story. Enjoy!**


	4. Dinnertime

**Chapter 4 **

Dinner wasn't as awkward as Emily had thought it would be considering what she and JJ had been doing before they went down to the dinner table, but it was still a little uncomfortable. Emily was able to pretend that everything was as it always was and she caught JJ's eyes a few times and saw the confusion in the blond's eyes. Emily knew that JJ was probably wondering how Emily was able to act like nothing had happened in her bedroom.

Emily had learned at a young age the fine art of compartmentalizing. It had helped her to be the 'perfect' daughter during her mother's political dinner parties. Emily had learned to hide her thoughts and her emotions when she had to and she knew that this would be another of those situations. Emily knew that if she didn't tuck away her feelings during dinner, JJ's mom would be able to see that something had changed and Emily wasn't ready for the fallout that could occur...especially if JJ's parents didn't know their daughter liked kissing girls.

JJ tried her best to act normal but she couldn't completely pull it off and she just hoped her parents wouldn't say anything. She knew Mark wouldn't, not if he wanted to keep his ride to school. JJ wasn't too concerned about her parents' reaction, they already knew she was gay and they had accepted her. No, what JJ was worried about was how Emily would react when her parents found out about _them_. JJ hoped Emily would be okay with it, that she'd be able to see that her parents would be cool with it.

JJ thought back to how her mom and dad had really welcomed Emily into the family and she suddenly felt like smacking herself upside the head. JJ looked over at her mother and narrowed her eyes.

Laura Jareau had been watching her daughter and Emily from the moment they sat down at the table. She knew that Daniel and Mark wouldn't be able to see the difference but, Laura noticed it right away. There was a hum of nervous energy practically flowing from her normally calm daughter and Emily's face was deceptively blank. Laura didn't say anything, realizing that whatever had happened in the last two hours or so was still very new and that mentioning it now might mess it up. So she ate in silence and just studied the two girls. Laura tuned out the conversation her husband and son were having about the football team and just watched the girls.

Laura caught her daughter's eyes and she saw JJ's eyes narrowing as she looked at her. Laura knew that JJ suspected that she knew something so she smiled and gave a tiny nod.

JJ's eyes widened as she saw her mom smile and nod. She knew that nod...she knew what it meant. It was their own private communication. Usually, when JJ thought she'd gotten away with something, she'd look at her mother and all she got was a smile and a nod and JJ knew that her mom knew.

JJ deliberately swung her eyes to Emily and then back to her mom, silently asking a question that she knew her mom would understand. Laura saw her daughter's eyes swing to Emily then back again and she knew what JJ was asking. She wanted to know if Laura knew something about Emily...if she had known there was something there this whole time. Laura cut a quick glance to Emily, noticing that the dark haired girl was unusually quiet and staring at her plate, refusing to make eye contact. Laura looked back to JJ and again just gave a tiny nod.

JJ brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache starting. Her mom knew, had known all along that she had feelings for Emily. And judging by the look in her mother's eyes when she'd glanced at Emily, JJ knew that her mom had also known that Emily felt the same way. JJ wondered how she could've been so blind this whole time. How was it that her own mother had better gaydar than she did?

Emily noticed the silence between JJ and her mom and she risked a glance at them, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. She saw the silent communication between them and she got the feeling that whatever was being silently said between mother and daughter had something to do with her. Emily saw JJ pinch her nose and she got worried. In the month she'd known JJ, the blonde had only pinched her nose a few times, in class, when a headache began throbbing.

Emily wanted to reach out and offer JJ some comfort, help keep the headache away but she knew that doing so in front of her parents would be a dead giveaway and would only confirm whatever JJ's mom was thinking about them.

Instead, Emily turned to JJ's mom and tried to distract the older woman's attention so that JJ might have some time to relax.** "Mrs. Jareau, this chicken is really good."** Emily had wanted to call her Laura, had even meant to earlier but somehow, spending half an hour making out with JJ made Emily revert to her manners.

Laura turned to Emily, she briefly considered calling the young girl out on her attempt to distract her attention from JJ but then she realized that it was Emily's way of protecting JJ. Laura decided to let it slide and so she smiled at Emily and said,** "thank you Emily, but I thought we had settled the whole Mrs. Jareau issue."** Laura gave Emily a pointed look, softening her tone with a small smile.

Emily relaxed a little bit, welcoming the light teasing, **"sorry, I guess I forgot. Won't happen again...Laura."** Emily deliberately dropped the older woman's name at the end of her statement.

Laura just kept smiling,** "good, see that it doesn't. So, how's school going for you Emily?"**

Emily glanced quickly at JJ before she turned to Laura and said,** "Actually, it's going really well. The classes are great and I've decided to try out for the school's production of Grease next week."**

**"That's wonderful. What role will you be trying out for?"**

JJ sat quietly as her mom and Emily discussed the play and the movie and listened as her mom gushed that Emily would be a perfect Rizzo.

After another half hour of talking and eating, Laura excused the girls from the table, insisting that they go upstairs and relax for a bit before JJ took Emily home.

The girls went back to JJ's room, JJ led the way with Emily right behind her. As soon as Emily cleared the threshold, JJ doubled back and closed the door behind her. Before Emily could react, JJ was leaning against the door and had pulled Emily close to her, claiming the dark haired girl's lips in a kiss that overflowed with passion.

JJ managed to remember to lock the bedroom door just seconds before she surrendered herself to Emily's kiss.

Emily let herself get lost in JJ's kiss, her soft lips and the tiny moans that were coming from the blond's throat. Emily knew she'd never be able to get enough of this beautiful girl.

JJ slowly began moving Emily backwards, determined to get to her the bed before her knees completely gave out on her. JJ managed to get Emily to the bed but when the brunette felt the bed against her legs she stopped and pulled away from JJ. Emily took a few deep breaths before she forced herself to look up into JJ's eyes. Emily saw lust, need, desire all swirling in JJ's deep blue eyes and it was almost her undoing.

But Emily forced herself to remember that they were in JJ's house, with her parents and little brother just down stairs. Emily wasn't keen on doing anything more than kissing under those circumstances. She didn't want to rush into anything with JJ, wanting to build something real and true with the popular blonde athlete...something that would last beyond graduation.

Emily smiled at JJ,** "Jennifer, I think we should slow down."**

JJ closed her eyes, savoring the way her name sounded coming from Emily. JJ was pretty sure that Emily wasn't even aware that she was using JJ's real name. Knowing that it was a subconscious action, something that just came out rather than something that Emily had calculated made it more special to JJ.

**"Slow down? Emily, as much as I want to strip you naked and make love to you-like right now, I'm not going to risk my parents or Mark interrupting us or even, God forbid hearing us. Is that okay?"**

Emily visibly relaxed, **"that's more than okay Jennifer. It was close to what I was thinking too."**

JJ grinned, **"Do you have any idea what it does to me, hearing you say my name like that?"**

Emily saw the look on JJ's face and she could guess the effect it was having on her but she wanted to hear the blonde say it. **"tell me?"**

JJ looked into Emily's eyes as she said, **"all my life, I've hated my name. I never felt it really fit me. I've been known as JJ since the first grade. No one ever calls me Jennifer, not even my parents. But, hearing you say it, hearing my name on your lips...it makes me want you even more than I thought was possible. Hearing you call me Jennifer makes my knees get weak and my brain starts spinning, and I feel like if I don't kiss you I'll implode."** JJ smiled, **"and I wouldn't want it any other way. For the first time in my life, Emily, I like my name. You make my name sound beautiful, you make it sound like it really fits me at last. And I know that the reason for that has everything to do with the fact that it's you who is calling me Jennifer."**

JJ paused, trying to find the words to explain why she suddenly wanted Emily to only ever call her Jennifer. JJ knew it was unrealistic though, she knew that if Emily ever called her Jennifer around anyone else...the explanations would be more of a headache than she wanted to deal with. JJ was trying to find a way to explain to Emily that she wanted to keep her name between them. Even to her own inner voice it sounded bad.

Emily listened as Jennifer explained her thoughts and she couldn't help the swell of affection she felt for the blonde. Emily had known two weeks into their friendship that she was falling in love with JJ. She also knew it was far too soon to say the words that seemed to be burning a brand into her heart. When JJ paused to think of her next words Emily knew that no more words were needed so she closed the distance between them and kissed JJ again...letting all the love she felt for the blond pour out into the kiss, saying with actions what she couldn't with words.

JJ felt herself getting swept away in Emily's kiss and let herself go. After a few minutes, JJ realized she wanted more than Emily would give while they were still in JJ's house. So JJ pulled away and reached her hand up to cup Emily's cheek. JJ smiled, **"c'mon Em, let's go for that drive I mentioned earlier, okay?"**

Emily felt her brain slowly re-engage itself after JJ pulled away. She slowly registered JJ's words and nodded, willing to follow JJ anywhere if it meant she got to spend time with her. Emily remembered to grab her bag as JJ led her out of the room.

Emily said a quick goodbye to JJ's parents and soon the girls were sitting in JJ's car. They buckled up and JJ turned to smile at Emily.** "Hey Em, are you in a major rush to get home?"**

Emily smiled back at JJ, **"no, why? What'd you have in mind Jennifer?"** Emily was enjoying being able to use JJ's real name, knowing that no one else did. JJ closed her eyes as a now familiar feeling swept through her at Emily's words.

She opened them as she started the engine,** "there's something I want to show you, if you don't mind?"**

**"I'd like that."** Emily held herself back from saying that she would follow JJ anywhere if it meant spending time with her. She somehow felt it was too soon to be making such declarations.

JJ grinned, then put the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. They were lost in their own world in that car and so they didn't notice that JJ's mom was standing by the back door, watching them drive off before she lifted the cordless handset and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Laura Jareau watched as the girls drove away before she dialed the number she'd been wanting to dial all night. She waited as the phone rang. On the third ring, it was picked up.

**"Hi, this is Laura, I hope I'm not- interrupting anything...oh good...well they just left here...well let me just say that something has definitely changed between them...no, I think JJ's a little afraid of Emily's reaction when she finds out that I know...well they seemed happy...I think they want to keep it quiet for now so you can't tell them you know, ok?...yes I know it'll be hard but I have faith in you...ok well I'll let you get back to what you were doing I just wanted to let you know that progress had been made...huh? Me? Yes I'm perfectly fine with it, you know how much I adore Emily, I think she'll be good for JJ...no Daniel doesn't know yet...okay well have a goodnight...bye."**

Laura hung up the phone and smiled. It was going to be an interesting few weeks. She knew JJ wouldn't tell anyone about the change in her relationship with Emily for at least that long as she made sure that they were going to last...which meant a lot of sneaking around and trying to keep the secret. Laura knew her daughter was no good at keeping secrets...especially one as big as this one. But she also knew that JJ knew that she knew about them, which meant that at least within the house, JJ wouldn't have to sneak around as much.

Laura trusted her daughter and she got a feeling that she could trust Emily too, which meant that Laura wasn't going to treat them any differently. They would still be allowed to study in JJ's room, alone. Laura was determined to give JJ a safe haven for her relationship with Emily. Since it was extremely unlikely that Emily could get JJ pregnant, Laura wasn't too concerned about leaving them alone together. She trusted her daughter to know enough to wait until she knew Emily wasn't going to leave before she slept with her.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: So glad people like this story so far. A few twists and surprises are still in store for our girls. (who did Laura call? any guesses?) Next chapter should be up soon...enjoy this one!**


	5. Cook's Cliff

**Chapter 5 **

Olivia and Alex were snuggling on Alex's bed, watching TV. Alex's parents had agreed to let Liv stay in her room as long as the door stayed open. Alex had rolled her eyes at the time but Liv was willing to live by that rule if it meant spending time with Alex.

Olivia was sitting near the headboard, leaning against the wall with Alex sitting between her legs. Liv wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and held her close as they watched their favorite show.

During a commercial break Alex turned to look at her girlfriend, **"so, how do you think your master plan is going?"**

Alex was referring to Olivia's plan to bring Emily and JJ together. Olivia thought for a moment then,** "I don't know. There are times when I think they might be getting closer but then something will happen and I start thinking it was all in my head. I just wish I could lock them together in a closet until they come to their senses."**

Alex could feel Liv's frustration and she wished there was something she could do about the Emily JJ situation.

**"Something tells me they won't take much longer to realize how they feel."**

**"How can you say that? Derek and Garcia have been dancing around each other for three years! And they don't even have the obstacle of sexuality that JJ and Emily do. At this rate, we'll all graduate from college before those two get together."**

**"Which two? Emily and JJ or Derek and Garcia?"** Alex asked, a little lost.

**"Sorry, all four of them. Al, we gotta clue Derek and Garcia in this year. I can't let them graduate without at least trying to make something happen."** Olivia said, remembering that Emily and JJ weren't the only ones who needed to be hit with a clue-by-four.

Alex agreed, something had to be done about their other clueless friends. She was tired of watching them flirt and tease and never doing anything.

* * *

Derek Morgan sat in the driver's seat of his car, parked at Cook's Cliff, with his eyes closed. The CD player in his car was playing a melody of smooth jazz and blues, high enough to be heard but low enough to not overwhelm the mood.

Derek had his seat pushed back, reclining to allow him to just relax. He turned his head and looked over to the passenger seat, he smiled at what he saw.

Penelope Garcia sat back, reclining in the passenger seat of Derek's car enjoying the music and the moment. Her eyes were closed and she was extremely relaxed. She loved these moments. When she was alone with Derek and they could just be themselves. It was perfect.

Derek studied Garcia, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky as to have this magnificent creature in his life. Garcia was everything he could ever want. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and she had no problem letting him play the knight in shining armor. Not that she was ever a damsel in distress, but she knew when to let Derek just be the 'man'. They had been secretly dating for almost a year now. They'd kept it a secret from the whole town, mostly because of Garcia's grandmother's old fashioned mindset. Derek loved the old woman but he knew that she only tolerated him because he was 'just a friend'. Garcia's grandmother didn't think that Garcia should be dating _anyone_. She wanted her only granddaughter to focus on her studies and get into a good college and get her degree before she thought about dating. But Garcia knew that she could date Derek and still keep her grades up, so to keep it from ever getting back to her grandmother, Derek and Garcia had agreed to keep their relationship a secret...at least until they graduated.

Garcia felt Derek's eyes on her and she turned to face her boyfriend. She smiled,** "what is that grin on your face for?"**

**"It's all for you baby girl."** Derek answered, his deep voice never failing to send tiny shivers down Garcia's spine.

Garcia leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Derek's lips, savoring the chance to be this close to him. She was starting to regret not telling her friends about them. She hated having to act like they were 'just friends' when they were with the gang. But she also knew that in a small town, a secret doesn't stay secret for long if too many people know it.

Derek leaned into the kiss, deepening it for just a moment before he pulled back.** "I love you, you know that right?"**

Garcia nodded, she knew. Derek didn't say it often but she knew. It showed in everything he did. In all the little things he did that no one knew about. And it showed when he flirted with her in front of their friends.

**"I love you too Derek."** Garcia decided to change the subject to something a little lighter,** "so, um...how shocked do you think the gang's gonna be when we tell them after graduation that we've been together this whole time?"**

**"Shocked? There'll definitely be some of that going around but I think the main reaction is going to be relief. I've seen the way they look at us baby girl. They think were _so oblivious_ to each other's feelings. It's gonna be so sweet to show them that not only did we know...we acted on it on our own without any help from them."** Derek hadn't liked knowing his friends thought he could be so clueless when it came to Garcia but he knew he'd have to accept it. He would have the last laugh in the end.

* * *

The car ride was silent save for the music playing softly from the radio. Emily was content to simply sit back and watch JJ as she drove with quiet confidence. Emily didn't even care where they were going as long as she was with JJ.

JJ drove in silence, forcing herself to concentrate on the road to keep her brain from reliving the kisses shed shared with Emily. JJ knew that thinking about that would distract her and that wasn't an option when she was driving.

After a fifteen minute drive, JJ pulled off the paved road and onto a dirt road. She followed the road for about two miles before it opened up to a wide clearing. JJ parked the car close to the edge of the cliff shed driven to but far enough away to still be safe.

Emily felt the car stop and forced herself to break her study of JJ's face to look around at where they'd stopped.

Emily took in the surroundings and turned to JJ,** "Um, where are we?"**

JJ looked at Emily and smiled, **"Cook's Cliff. It was named for a young girl who came up here with her boyfriend back in 1865, he brought her up here to ask her to marry him. Sadly, they were followed by another man who had a thing for the girl. A fight ensued and the boyfriend was killed. The girl was so devastated that, according to the legend, she jumped off the cliff to her death rather than spend even one hour without him."** JJ explained, sharing with Emily one of her favorite local legends. JJ always thought it was romantic, if a bit tragic, that the girl chose death over being without the one she loved. JJ had always felt a special connection to the story of Cook's Cliff and she wondered how Emily would react when she told her why the story was so special to her.

Emily listened to the story and took a moment to think about it before she spoke. It was obvious to the dark haired girl that this story was important to JJ, so she didn't want to say the wrong thing.** "What happened to the guy who survived?"**

JJ smiled, hoping Emily would ask about that part of the tale, **"he was so guilt ridden over driving the girl to her death by killing the other guy that he turned himself in, saying only that it was an accident but that he had killed the guy. He was put in jail. The girl's body was recovered and, after a few years, the cliff was renamed for her."**

**"Wow, that's...gotta be the most romantic, yet tragic story I've ever heard."** Emily finally said, after another few moments of silence.

JJ took Emily's hand and began stroking it with her thumb.** "There's a little bit more to the story...something I don't normally tell people."**

Emily looked up from their joined hands, a questioning look on her face.

JJ took a breath before she said,** "the girl-Annabelle Jennifer Cook-was my great, great, great grandmother's younger sister. Technically speaking, I was named after her. Except, she was Annabel Jennifer, and I'm Jennifer Annabelle."**

JJ stopped herself before she could ramble on further, watching Emily's face for any reaction.

Emily took a moment to think about what JJ had told her. She truly didn't know what to say.

JJ watched as Emily processed the information shed been given. JJ knew it could be a lot to take in all at once so she was willing to give Emily as much time as she needed. The blonde turned to look out the windshield at the lights of the small town below them. She had always loved coming out here when she was younger, she and her sister Lisa would ride their bikes up here when they were kids after school. After Lisa got a car, shed drive them up there at least once a week after school to just have a moment of quiet time.

When Lisa had left for college, JJ had stopped coming up here, for two reasons. The main one being that shed never felt right coming up here without her sister but the other reason was that, she'd found out from Elliot and Fin that Cook's Cliff may be innocent by day but at night it usually became a make out spot.

JJ glanced around and was happy to see that no one had discovered her secret spot on Cook's Cliff. It wasn't on the main part of the cliff, which was the make out spot. JJ had found a spot that was separated from the main area by several large bushes. The ground was a bit rougher here but it didn't matter to JJ because tonight, it meant that she and Emily had some privacy.

Emily caught JJ looking around and she let her eyes wander beyond the car. It was really beautiful up here and the lights from the town added to the romantic magic of the place. Emily turned to JJ then, **"thank you for showing me this place and for...sharing the story of Cook's Cliff."**

Emily's voice was low but JJ heard her. She turned to look at Emily and smiled,** "you're welcome."**

Emily caught the look in JJ's eyes and she smiled, she knew what that look meant and she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and leaned forward, smiling even wider when she saw JJ had done the same.

Their lips met and the passion they'd experienced earlier exploded into life. Emily reached out for JJ and pulled her closer. JJ, needing to be closer to Emily, shifted around until she was straddling Emily's lap in the passenger seat. JJ settled down on Emily's lap and pulled away for a second, needing to breathe but also to look into Emily's eyes.

Emily looked up at the blue eyed goddess sitting on her lap and silently thanked whatever deity was listening for this moment. JJ looked into Emily's dark brown eyes and felt herself falling even more in love with the dark haired beauty. JJ knew it was far too soon to say the words but she felt them burn into her heart. _I love you._

Emily lifted her right hand into JJ's soft blonde hair. She silently marveled at the softness of Jennifer's hair and she took a second to truly enjoy it before she cupped the other girl's head and brought her lips closer for another kiss.

They sat there, making out for what seemed like hours but was in fact only a few minutes before JJ finally pulled back and took a second to realize that Emily's hands had begun to wander into dangerous territory.

Emily, still lost in the hormonal haze that JJ's kisses put her in, didn't realize at first that her hands had strayed. Her right hand, she noticed after a bit, was under the blond's shirt, cupping a very soft, firm, round breast. Her left hand was cupping JJ's ass-under the girl's jeans. Emily quickly pulled her left hand away but moved her right hand a little slower but still pulled it away.

**"I'm sorry Jennifer, I didn't mean to do that."** Emily began to apologize for her wandering hands, knowing that JJ wasn't ready for the things that her hands (and her body) wanted to do with her.

JJ closed her eyes, letting the reaction that hearing Emily say her name caused wash over her, then she opened her eyes and smiled,** "don't apologize Em, it's ok. We should slow it down but I like how it felt to have your hands...well...where they were."** JJ felt the heat bloom in her face and knew she was blushing. She couldn't help it though, she wasn't used to talking about things like this. She'd never really had to and so...she blushed.

Emily saw the blush and smiled, she found it very endearing that JJ was blushed about liking where her hands had been. Emily leaned back in the seat, reaching down for the lever that allowed the seat to recline, she let the seat move down until she was half laying down. Emily then shifted JJ's body to lie down on top of her.

JJ let herself be moved, realizing what Emily wanted and having no objections. They lay there like that, just enjoying each other's presence for a little while. It was quiet and still, and it was like they were alone in the world.

Emily lay there, stroking JJ's hair softly as she willed her libido to calm down.

After a few moments of silence, JJ whispered, "**I like this."**

**"Me too...it feels right."** Emily replied, also whispering, trying not to break whatever spell had been cast on the car.

**"Yeah...it does."** JJ paused a moment, wondering if she should ask the question that had popped into her head, wondering if she even had a right to ask it, but knowing it would eat at her if she didn't know.** "Um, Emily? Can I ask you something?"**

Emily heard the hesitation in the blond's voice and smiled sadly but answered honestly,** "Jennifer, you can ask me anything, I promise to always be honest with you."**

JJ smiled, though Emily couldn't see it from her vantage point. JJ took a deep breath and asked,** "do you...I mean, did you...um...did you leave uh, s-someone, in Europe?"** JJ finally managed to ask, in her own stumbling way what she needed to know. She needed to know that Emily didn't have some overseas girlfriend (or boyfriend) waiting for her. She didn't think she would be able to share Emily with anyone else and she knew she couldn't be the type of person who would try to steal someone else's girlfriend. So she needed to know that Emily really was available...before she let her heart get anymore attached to the brown eyed girl in her arms.

Emily took a second to process the question, realizing that it must've been hard for JJ to ask what she had. Emily knew JJ deserved the truth so she said, **"No...unless you count my mother."** Emily shifted a bit and used her right hand to guide JJ's face up to hers, wanting to look JJ in the eyes when she said the next thing she wanted to say,** "Jennifer, I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. Having said that, if there _had_ been someone else, I wouldn't have let myself kiss you. I'm not the kind of girl who can cheat on the person I am dating. So, no there's no one else _anywhere_ but you."** Emily stopped herself before she said the words that had crept onto the tip of her tongue during her declaration. She knew it was too soon to say those three little words that carried so much power, promise, and possibility. So she swallowed the words and let them scream in her head instead,_ I love you._

JJ saw the truth of Emily's words in her eyes and she smiled, happy beyond belief that she'd found someone like Emily. Happy, also, that there was no one waiting in the shadows to steal her happiness...to steal Emily back from her.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: So glad that I am even converting people who don't normally like HS fics. Always good to be the first when it comes to something like that. Anyway... I'm gonna keep the identity of Laura's mystery call a secret for now. Seems more fun that way. Hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Enjoy!**


	6. Keeping Secrets

**AN: Small chapter...mostly filler but with some important information ( I think). Wasn't going to post this yet but _someone_ offered the right "incentive" and so here it is. Enjoy! Will work on next chapter this weekend. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed...trust me when I say that every single review makes me so giddy. (and I am not normally prone to giddy) so keep the reviews, the opinions, the guesses coming! Enjoy the new chapter! ~Acathla

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

JJ pulled up to the curb outside of Emily's house and cut the engine. They had spent another hour at Cook's Cliff just enjoying the time together and stealing a few more kisses. JJ turned to Emily and smiled,** "so um...I'll see you tomorrow?"**

Emily nodded. The gang was going to meet up at the school before going to the traveling fair that had made camp two towns over. It was going to be a fun day and Emily was excited.

JJ took a breath before she said,** "um...there's something I need to ask you...a favor of sorts."**

**"What?"** Emily knew there was very little the beautiful girl could ask for that she wouldn't give.

**"The gang only knows me as JJ...and I like that you're the only one who calls me Jennifer...but...do you think you could go back to calling me JJ in front of our friends?"** JJ asked, holding her breath as she waited for Emily's answer.

Emily thought about JJ's request and while it would be a challenge now to not use the blond's real name she also didn't want to share that information with anyone else.** "not a problem Jennifer...around our friends I'll only call you JJ...as long as I can still call you Jennifer when were alone?"**

**"You'd better. Thanks Emily."**

Emily grabbed JJ's hand and lifted it to her lips.** "you're very welcome Jennifer."** Emily paused a moment as a thought struck her and she tried to think of a way to ask the question that popped into her head.** "Um, Jennifer...about the gang...um, did you want to tell them yet about...you know...us?"**

JJ took a minute to think about that. She hoped that Emily would understand why she wanted to keep their new...relationship a secret for the time being.** "Um...would you be okay with maybe not telling them about us for a little bit? It's just that, you and me, it's still very new and I just...I don't want to share that with the gang yet."**

Emily slowly nodded, she thought she understood where JJ was coming from,** "do they not know that you're..."** Emily trailed off, realizing that_ she_ didn't know if JJ was really gay or just curious. She hoped JJ would fill in the blank without her having to come right out and ask her.

JJ's brow crinkled as she thought about what Emily was asking. She suddenly understood and rushed to reassure the brunette, **"oh, yeah. Emily the gang knows I'm gay. Heck, even my family knows I'm gay. That's not the reason why I wanna keep us a secret. I just...I like having something that I don't have to share with the entire town, you know?"**

Emily let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding at JJ's words. Emily wasn't used to the dynamics of a small town but she knew what it was like to not be able to have any secrets. Her mother's bodyguards and network of spies in Europe had ensured that Emily never got away with anything. The only exception being the "incident" in Rome, but her mother had still found out when she'd been notified by the local authorities. Emily knew that while it would be hard to go back to acting like just a friend around the gang, the rewards for when they were alone and she could act on her feelings would be worth it.

**"I think I understand Jennifer, and don't worry. We'll tell the gang about us when you're ready. I can keep a secret."** Emily said, wanting to reassure the blond that she could trust her.

JJ smiled, happy that Emily understood and was being so nice about it. JJ leaned forward and kissed Emily, knowing it would be their last kiss until they were alone again.

Emily pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at JJ. By silent agreement, the girls knew it was time for Emily to leave the car and get inside the house.

Reluctantly, Emily got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door. She turned at the door and blew a kiss to JJ, who was waiting at the curb until Emily entered her house.

JJ blew a kiss back and waited for Emily to go inside. Once the dark haired girl was out of sight, JJ turned the car on and slowly drove away, smiling at the turn of events that had led to the change in her friendship with Emily.

Idly, JJ wondered if this was the epic event that she'd been expecting since the end of summer vacation. Falling in love certainly qualified as epic in JJ's book...if it was truly love and not just lust. Something told JJ that what she was feeling for Emily, what she knew that feeling would eventually blossom into was definitely and truly love. All she had to do now was make sure that Emily felt the same way.

JJ made it back home and slipped inside, undetected. Her parents were in the living room watching television and she knew that Mark was already in bed. It was late, but thankfully, it was still before her curfew. JJ carefully slipped up the stairs and made it to her bedroom without having to face her mother. She knew that her mom was going to want to talk about the new development with Emily and JJ wasn't up for that tonight. JJ quickly slipped into her pajamas and slid into bed. She was tired and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dreams of a certain dark haired, dark eyed beauty haunted her sleep in the best possible way...with nary a crime lab in sight.

TBC...

* * *

**AN2: There it is. Lotta secrets in the gang huh? Garcia & Morgan and now Emily & JJ...hmmm...and what about that "incident" in Rome? What happened? Any guesses? (hint: this is AU which means canon may or may not be followed). hehehe Anyone wanna take bets on how long the girls can keep their secret? lol Hope y'all liked it.**

**~Acathla  
**


	7. Saturday Morning

**Chapter 7 **

The next morning, Emily was rudely yanked from a very good dream, starring a certain beautiful blonde, by Olivia who had decided that she'd waited long enough to find out what had happened yesterday.

Olivia had gotten home a little bit before 9pm and she saw that Emily wasn't home yet. She'd tried to stay awake to wait up for her cousin but the lateness of the hour, combined with the long walk from Alex's house and the long week of school had conspired to have Olivia dead to the world before Emily made it home.

Emily had arrived just before 11pm and she'd been relieved that both her cousin and her aunt were already asleep. Emily wasn't in the mood to explain where she'd been all day. So she'd slipped into her bedroom and went right to bed.

Now, it was morning and Olivia's curiosity was killing her so she snuck into Emily's room and, seeing her cousin was still dead asleep, Olivia's lips curled into a very evil grin before she jumped onto the full sized bed and bounced Emily awake.

**"Wake up Emily! Rise and shine!"** Olivia said in a raised, far too cheerful voice.

Emily opened her eyes and immediately swatted Olivia away, catching the other girl in the arm. **"Go away Liv, it's way too early to be awake."** Emily then buried her face in her pillow again, hoping her cousin would take the hint and leave her alone.

No such luck as Olivia, having the patience of a 5 year old on Christmas morning, yanked the covers away and started whining,** "C'mon Emily...wake up! I'm bored and we need to talk about yesterday! Wake up, wake up, wake up! I'm not leaving you alone until you wake up!"**

Emily groaned, knowing her cousin was stubborn enough to keep annoying her until she woke up and entertained her so Emily sat up and glared at her cousin,** "Fine. I'm awake, what is so goddamn important that you're waking me up at,"** Emily glanced at her alarm clock, **"6:35? Dammit Liv, somebody better be dead or dying!"** Emily was only half serious but it really was far too early to be awake on a Saturday morning.

Olivia grinned at her cousin, "not a morning person" didn''t even begin to describe her at that moment. Of course, most mornings that applied to Olivia herself but this morning was different. This morning was the morning after she'd gotten home on a Friday night before Emily.

Usually, Emily was already home and doing her homework (nerd that she sometimes was) by the time Olivia got back from Alex's. The two girls would then have something for dinner and watch movies until Olivia's mom came home from work. But last night, Olivia had beaten Emily home and her mom was already there, seemingly not even worried that Emily wasn't home yet. Of course, both Emily and Olivia had the same curfew of 11pm on weekends (which included Fridays) so technically, Emily hadn't done anything wrong but, Olivia was still surprised her mom hadn't been worried.

_Flashback_

_Olivia walked in the front door of her house and heard the TV in the living room. Smiling to herself, Olivia crept into the other room, determined to try to scare Emily. 'Try' being the operative word because whenever she tried to scare her cousin, Emily, without turning around, would simply say "Hi Liv" before Olivia could scare her. It was frustrating and Olivia was determined to one day scare Emily. It was a matter of pride now._

_So she crept up quietly, not even stopping to realize that the dark head poking up from the other side of the couch wasn't Emily's and when she was close enough, Olivia shouted,** "boo!"**_

_Serena Benson, who up until that moment had been thoroughly engrossed in the latest episode of _Unwrapped_ on the Food Network, jumped nearly an inch off the couch when her daughter screamed._

_When her heart rate had slowed a bit, Serena turned to face Olivia, who still hadn't realized it wasn't Emily because she was on the floor laughing at finally having scared her cousin._

_**"Olivia Marie Benson what is going on? You scared the life out of me! Get up and stop laughing."** Serena finally said, when it looked like Olivia might end up wetting herself._

_Olivia, hearing her mother's voice, quickly sobered up and stood up from her spot on the floor. She looked around quickly but didn't see Emily so she decided the truth was the only way she might, might avoid being grounded. **"Hey mom. Sorry I thought you were Emily. I've been trying to scare her since she got here but she always hears me somehow. I really didn't mean to scare you."**_

_Serena Benson studied her daughter for a moment, it was an extremely childish game she was playing but then she remembered that despite her daughter's maturity, she was still a child-her child. So she smiled and said, **"Well...ok I forgive you but really Liv, trying to scare Emily? That girl grew up with bodyguards tracking her every move, she knows how to notice when someone is behind her. You might want to rethink this game you have going on. Besides, Emily isn't home yet." **_

_Olivia looked surprised,** "what do you mean Em's not home? I saw her drive away with JJ when she dropped me off at Alex's."**_

_**"Well, maybe Emily met someone else and decided to spend the day with them."** Serena wasn't about to tell her daughter that shed seen JJ and Emily driving off together earlier. Serena was fairly certain that Emily had been invited to spend the afternoon at the blonde's house. Serena could tell that there was something between those two and she just hoped that Emily would know enough by now to take things slowly._

_Olivia thought about that and the thought made her a little sick. Emily wasn't supposed to meet anyone else, she was supposed to woo JJ and vice versa. Olivia saw her grand master plan slowly crumbling as she pictured Emily with some faceless blonde who wasn't JJ._

_**"Yeah maybe. I'm tired mom I'm gonna go to bed early. Goodnight."**_

_**"Goodnight Liv."**_

_**"Oh, mom, the gang was talking about going to that traveling fair tomorrow, is that ok?"** Olivia asked her mother, hoping she'd say ok. She wasn't too worried because her mom loved all her friends but, since she was still 17, Olivia knew she still had to ask._

_Serena smiled,** "that's fine Liv. Have fun. Is Emily going too?"**_

_**"Mom, I said the gang, that includes Emily so yeah."**_

_**"Good. I'm glad that you and your friends are including her in your activities. I was worried that, her being older and a new face, she might not be welcomed into your group."**_

_Olivia gave her mom the only 'duh' face she could get away with and said,** "don't worry mom. I knew the second JJ laid eyes on her that she approved. Besides, the gang doesn't know yet that Em's older."**_

_Olivia knew that her mom knew that if JJ approved, then it was a done deal. No one in the group really ever went against the blonde. They trusted her to be a good judge of character. The fact that Emily was also Olivia's cousin helped but mostly it was JJ's approval that had sealed the deal and allowed Emily to be completely accepted by their friends._

_Serena nodded, **"that's good to know. Now, off to bed so you can be well rested for tomorrow."**_

_Olivia turned to go before she turned back and asked, **"wait, aren't you worried or even upset that Emily is out at this hour?"**_

_**"No, because I trust her. Besides, this town is so small and safe it's almost ridiculous."**_

_Olivia laughed at that, it was true. Nothing really bad ever happened in their small town. It helped that everyone knew everyone else for the most part. No one could really get away with much._

_**"Ok mom. Good night."**_

_**"Goodnight, sweetie. Sweet dreams."**_

_Olivia walked up the stairs to her bedroom and had gotten ready for bed but didn't go right to bed. She was determined to stay awake to interrogate Emily about her whereabouts. Olivia was dead to the world asleep within 20 minutes._

_End Flashback_

**"Hey, Liv, if you're just gonna sit there staring into space I am going back to sleep."** Emily's voice pulled Olivia back from her memory of the night before and she focused on her still sleepy cousin.

**"No, no sleeping for you missy. I demand to know where you were last night and why you came home later than I did."**

Emily sighed, she'd hoped that she'd have a little longer before Olivia began her interrogation. She wondered about how much she could safely reveal without Liv guessing the truth. Emily took a breath and began, **"after we dropped you off, JJ invited me to her place to hang out. So I said yes. We hung out, did our homework, had dinner, hung out some more and then she drove me home. End of story."**

Olivia narrowed her eyes at her cousin, trying to see if Emily was lying.

Emily held her cousins stare, knowing that while she was technically telling the truth, she was also leaving a whole lot of details out.

Finally, Olivia was satisfied that Emily was telling the truth.** "Ok, well...next time call or text or something ok? I was worried about you."**

**"Yes mom."** Emily let a little sarcasm leak into her voice, happy that Liv wasn't going to push the issue.

**"Hey! Anyway, have you told JJ about wanting to try out for the school play yet?"** Emily had mentioned it a few days ago after she'd met with Mrs. Hotchner. She was excited but also worried that their friends (especially JJ) would tease her for being a drama geek.

Emily smiled,** "yeah I did. Didn't have much of a choice when the flyer for the auditions fell out of my folder as I was packing up my stuff."**

**"So? Was I right? JJ was cool with it, right?"** Olivia knew that JJ loved the movie Grease and that if Emily was going to be any school play it might as well be the one based on JJ's favorite musical.

**"Yeah she was cool. She even put on her Grease soundtrack CD to play and offered to help me pick a song for the audition."**

Olivia couldn't stop grinning, **"I knew it. I told you she'd be cool. JJ loves the movie. I bet she even has the songs memorized doesn't she?"**

**"Yep, and even some of the dance moves. You know, she would make an almost perfect Sandy."**

Olivia frowned for a moment,** "almost?"**

**"Yeah, I mean she'd be great in the first part of the movie where Sandy's all innocent and sweet but the ending, the slutty Sandy...I can't see her pulling that off."** Emily lied, knowing that she'd give her left arm to see JJ dressed in that skin tight black outfit, singing "their" song. Emily had decided, sometime between Cook's Cliff and home, that "_You're The One That I Want"_ was now "their song".

Olivia thought about it for a moment, trying to picture JJ in the outfit Emily was talking about and she had to admit, it was a little hard for her to picture her sweet friend playing such a role. **"Well...ok I'll give you that one but, isn't that what acting is all about? Pretending to be someone or something you're not?"**

**"Yeah I guess...but,"** Emily shook her head,** "never mind I'm still half asleep here. What time do we have to meet the gang for the fair?"** Emily asked, trying to change the subject so she could stop thinking about JJ in that outfit from the movie.

Olivia allowed the subject change, suddenly excited about the fair, **"Um...we're all meeting up at the school by 10am. Hey, by the way, have you told anyone that your birthday is coming up?"**

Emily's 18th birthday was in two weeks and Olivia was fairly certain that none of their friends knew yet.

Emily bit her lip, "**Um...no I haven't."**

**"Why not? It's almost here!"**

**"Liv, so far you're the only one who knows I'm older than you guys. I mean the rest of you just turned 17 this year and I'm turning 18. I just don't want them to treat me differently. Or thinking that I'm some idiot who got held back a year."**

Olivia sighed and wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulders,** "Oh Em, they're not going to care that you're older. And they definitely won't think you're an idiot. I mean, come on you're in all of JJ's classes, which happen to be all AP classes. The gang will want to celebrate your birthday. It's kind of a tradition with us. Birthdays are all about presents, a party and celebrating with your friends. So either you tell them or I will. Besides, JJ is turning 18 in February so you won't be the only 18 year old in the group for long."**

Emily thought about that. She knew Olivia made sense. Her age wouldn't matter and their friends would want to at least have a party. **"Well...I-ok I'll tell them today at the fair ok?"**

**"Deal."**

**"So, um...JJ's birthday is in February? When in February?"** Emily asked, fishing for the information so that she could start planning what she would do to help her...girlfriend...celebrate turning 18.

Olivia grinned, hoping that Emily's interest meant that she was finally seeing that there could be something there between her and JJ. ** "The second, JJ's a groundhog baby. We all love to tease her about seeing her shadow on her birthday and other equally lame jokes that she puts up with because we're her friends and we don't say it to be mean."**

Emily just nodded, filing away the information for future reference. There was a moment of silence in the room before Olivia thought to ask, **"speaking of birthdays...what do you want for yours?"**

Olivia figured now was as good a time as any to get some ideas for gifts (both for herself and maybe to pass along to JJ as a sort of...hint for her blond friend).

_'Jennifer, naked and covered in whipped cream_', was Emily's first thought and she had to make a conscious effort not to say it out loud. Instead she thought about it for a moment and said,** "you know me Liv, I like anything. It's the thought that counts more."**

Olivia nodded, a little put out that Emily wasn't going to offer any hints but knowing that her cousin was stubborn enough to keep her mouth shut if Olivia pushed any more.

**"Fine. But don't get all upset if you get something you don't like."** With that Olivia left the room to go get ready for the fair.

Emily just grinned as she let herself flop back onto the bed. Emily's thoughts soon turned to JJ and how they'd be seeing each other again soon. Emily frowned as she remembered that she would have to control her natural impulses around JJ. Emily was a very tactile person. Whenever she was in a relationship she loved to maintain physical contact. PDA's were very abundant in her past relationships. Emily had never been afraid to stake her claim in public on whatever girl she was dating.

But now, because this was new and Jennifer had asked, Emily was going to have to curb her affectionate tendencies. Emily knew there was very little the beautiful blond could ask of her that Emily wouldn't readily give. Emily sighed as she got out of bed to begin getting ready, she knew that today was going to be tough. Even now, Emily could remember the feel of Jennifer's lips against her own and the softness of her skin and all she wanted to do was hold JJ close and never let her go. Knowing that she was going to have to spend the day pretending there was nothing more than friendship between her and JJ was going to be the worst form of torture.

Just before Emily's mood could dip too far down, her cell phone beeped an incoming text. Emily reached for it and smiled when she saw it was from JJ.

_{Hi Em, missing u. hope u slept well baby...c u soon! __3 Jennifer}_

Emily was glad that Olivia wasn't in the room and she smiled even bigger as she read the message. It was just such a sweet thing for JJ to do and Emily immediately hit the reply button and began typing out her response.

___{Hi Jennifer...slept ok but would've been better w/u. cant wait to c u. xoxo 3 Em}  
_

Emily hit the send button then began to get ready for the day, smiling the whole time. She may not get to hold her girlfriend's hand today but she was determined that sometime tonight, she'd be alone with JJ and they'd do more than just hold hands.

TBC...

___

* * *

_**AN: Sorry this took a bit to get up but life got in the way for a bit. Next chapter might not be up until after July 4th so savor this one and lemme know what you think.**

**As for the scenes involving the auditions for Grease...I'm not sure if they will be featured but the play will be a major plot point so fret not. Also, brush up your SVU knowledge because (having exhausted all the CM characters I can) there will be some minor SVU characters making some cameos and guest appearances a little later on. That's all the spoilers I am giving. Enjoy the holiday (if you live in the States) or just enjoy the weekend! **

**~Acathla**

**PS. If anyone knows of any _recognizable_ CM characters that I haven't already used, drop a line and make a suggestion. (please don't ask me to bring back Will, and Mick Rawson is off limits too...sorry but I don't like him)  
**


	8. At the Fair part 1

**AN: I know I said I wouldn't update until after the weekend but...the muse woke up and decided to make me write this. It's not long but it explains the new players in this little melodrama we call high school. Because, let's face it...despite how much we want it to, the world doesn't revolve around just us and our friends...others inhabit this world too and I thought I'd introduce the other side of high school life. We started with the popular kids, the jocks, cheerleaders, and a brain here and there. But someone pointed out to me that something was missing...where are the drama geeks? The less than popular kids who most people either ignore or bully? Where are they? Well...here they are. I "borrowed" from a non-SVU/CM show but for the most part the new kids are all from Dick Wolf's world and I don't own them any more than I own the characters I've used so far. Hope it makes some kind of sense. Also, despite how it might sound at times, I actually kinda like the characters I've chosen (with a few exceptions) and I tried to keep them more or less true to their canon-ness. (Is that a word? oh well it is now). Also, before anyone asks, I couldn't come up with a better name for the new kids so I called them the 'Pack" which has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with Twilight or anything similar. It's just the only name I could come up with. (Sorry, but not a Twilight fan). Ok that's enough from me...on with the show!**

**~Acathla**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

Emily Prentiss didn't know which of her many past digressions she was being punished for but she knew that, whichever it was, she was paying dearly for it now.

Emily waited with Olivia for Alex's father to pick them up and drop them off at the school so that they could meet up with their friends and that was probably the easiest part of her day. She then had to endure a 30 minute car ride to the fair, sitting next to JJ and not being able to even touch her. Alex and Olivia had commandeered the back seat for the trip, leaving Emily the lovely torture of sitting up front next to JJ.

Emily would've been happy just to hold JJ's hand as she drove or even to be able to make some form of contact with her blond girlfriend but she knew that JJ wouldn't like that. Emily knew that, despite the fact that Alex and Olivia were making out in the back seat and probably weren't even paying any attention to them, it would be too risky to do anything. Alex and Olivia could always take a break at the wrong moment and see something that would give away the big 'secret' that Emily and JJ were more than just friends. So, Emily resigned herself to her own personal hell of being so close to JJ and not being able to touch her.

JJ, despite her outward appearance, was fighting her own urge to reach over and touch Emily. She had no idea how hard it would be to be this close to the dark haired girl and not be able to touch her. JJ focused on the road as a way to distract herself from her thoughts.

JJ's dreams the night before had been decidedly R rated and they'd all starred Emily. For the first time in her life, JJ seriously wished that Alex or Olivia had a car of their own. Maybe then, she'd have Emily all to herself. But she knew that Liv's mom didn't trust her daughter with a car just yet (needing three tries to pass the road test kind of weakens a person's faith in your driving abilities). As for Alex, her parents believed in waiting until you were mature enough to drive (which meant that Alex had to wait until her 18th birthday before her parents would buy her a car). JJ normally didn't mind and actually enjoyed having Alex and Liv in the car with her as they often made her laugh but today-today she really just wanted to be alone with her new girlfriend.

JJ saw the sign for the fair and turned onto the road that led there, glancing in her rearview mirror to see that the others had done the same. She drove for about a half mile before she came upon the parking lot. JJ scoped the lot before she found an area that would accommodate their cars so they could park together.

The car ride had been strangely silent, with only the music from JJ's CDs breaking the silence. JJ knew that anything she wanted to say to Emily would have to wait until they could find a moment alone, and she figured it was the same with Emily...Alex and Liv were too busy making out to talk. JJ was glad that Mark had a birthday party to go to so that she didn't have to bring him with her. Little brothers were only tolerable in small doses in JJ's opinion.

JJ parked the car and turned off the ignition, the music cut off and the silence and lack of movement alerted the girls in the back seat that they were at their destination.

JJ turned to the Emily and smiled,** "well, we're here."** JJ turned to the back seat, **"hey, time to come up for air Liv!"** JJ blushed as she realized, two seconds after the words were out, how that sounded.

Olivia looked over at her blond friend and, seeing the deep blush, decided not to tease JJ lest she find herself walking home later.** "careful JJ, your naughty side is showing."**

JJ just raised her eyebrows and smirked, not saying a word. She then turned to Emily,** "C'mon Em, let's leave this old married couple to find their own way to the gate."**

JJ opened her door and got out, walking to the other side to open Emily's door. She missed her chance to be gallant when Emily opened it herself and stepped out. **"so, this is probably going to be my first fair I think. Any last minute words of advice?"** Emily asked the blond, not even noticing when Alex and Olivia and the others got out of their cars and started to gather.

JJ just grinned,** "stick with me Prentiss, I'll show you a good time."** JJ winked, safe in the knowledge that her friends wouldn't think anything of her actions, they knew JJ liked to flirt, it never led anywhere before.

Olivias eyes widened just a bit before she forced herself to relax. JJ's flirting was a little unexpected after the silence of the car.

Emily's reaction was similar to Liv's but for different reasons. She couldn't believe JJ was flirting with her in front of their friends. Emily recovered quickly though and grinned, **"you got a deal JJ."** Emily had to control herself because she'd almost called her Jennifer.

JJ smiled, determined to enjoy the day and she looped her arm through Emily's as the gang began walking towards the gate. No one thought anything of it, especially when Garcia did the same thing to Morgan. Everyone knew they were just friends so they assumed it was the same with Emily and JJ. Besides, everyone else was paired off with their boyfriends or girlfriends so it kinda made sense that Emily and JJ would pair off, if for no other reason than to not have to spend the day solo.

* * *

Around lunchtime, the gang headed to the snack bar area that was set up with the usual foods: nachos, hot dogs, popcorn, cotton candy, sodas, candy bars, burgers, fries and of course, ice cream. Everyone got their food and they found two picnic tables side by side and quickly grabbed them. The guys moved the tables closer so they could all sit together and soon everyone was eating and joking and laughing.

It had been a very fun morning. Emily had refused to ride the rollercoaster, admitting she had a problem with heights. JJ hadn't taken the hint that Emily wanted to spend a moment alone with her, so Emily had waited on the ground as the gang rode the ride.

Emily did get on a few of the slightly tamer rides that didn't go high and fast into the air. The gang teased her at first but when they realized it was a serious phobia for their friend they stopped. The guys had played the games of chance, attempting to win their girlfriends a stuffed animal.

Emily had actually blushed when JJ stepped up to the shooting gallery game and walked away with the biggest teddy bear they had, and she presented it to Emily with a shrug to downplay what she'd done. But Emily had seen the look in JJ's eyes at that moment and she knew that JJ was, in her own way, quietly telling the gang they were together-even if the others didn't get it.

Emily graciously accepted the gift and promised herself she'd thank JJ properly the first chance they had to be alone.

Now, they were all together having lunch and just laughing and joking around. It was a fun atmosphere and Emily was happy to be surrounded by this group of friends who had accepted her so easily.

After a few moments, Emily glanced up at the sound of foreign laughter and she saw a group of kids who looked to be their own ages. Emily looked at them for a bit, noticing that they were all together and seemed to be having a good time. Emily also noticed that most of them were paired off, in a similar fashion to her own group of friends. Emily was intrigued, she turned to Morgan who was sitting on her left (JJ was on her right) and she nudged his arm. When she had his attention she discreetly motioned to the other kids and asked, **"do you know them?"**

Morgan glanced at the kids Emily had indicated and what he saw wiped the smile right off his face.

Emily saw the darkening of Morgan's face and she leaned back a bit. Morgan noticed and worked to clear his expression, not wanting to scare his friend.** "yeah...I know them."** Morgan turned and caught Elliot's eyes then motioned to the group.** "Check it out yo."**

Elliot turned to look where Morgan motioned and before long the whole gang turned, discreetly, to see who was being scoped out. When they saw who it was, they all sighed. The guys groaned briefly and the girls just rolled their eyes.

Emily, confused by the reaction turned to JJ, **"what'd I miss? Who are they?"**

JJ looked at Emily, wondering how to explain about...the 'Pack'. Before JJ could say anything though, Garcia stepped in, seeing the hesitation in her friend's eyes. Garcia decided she might as well be the storyteller here.

**"Emily, that's the 'pack'."**

**"The Pack?"**

**"Yeah, they are always together."**

**"Do they go to our school?"** Emily asked, confused because she'd never seen any of them around campus.

**"Oh yeah, they go to our school. They're all seniors."**

**"How come I've been here over a month and haven't seen them around?"**

Garcia sighed and looked at the group, but they had all leaned back a bit, letting Garcia be the one to explain. ** "Probably because they mostly hang out in the school's auditorium. They are mostly drama geeks. Well, except for..."** Garcia pointed to three guys who were fairly handsome and somewhat solidly built, **"Jim Steele, Trevor Langan and Ryan O'Halloran, who are also on the football team with the guys-"**

**"Come on Baby Girl, don't mislead the girl."** Morgan cut in, turning to look at Emily, **"those lightweights are second string, they almost never see any field time. They only go in if one of us gets hurt."**

Emily nodded.

Garcia continued,** "anyway..."** She pointed at the girls with Jim and Trevor,** "that's Jo Marlowe with Jim, they're dating though it's almost common knowledge that Jo would love to get her hooks into Elliot here."** Garcia grinned at that, especially when Kathy reacted by tightening her hold on Elliot's arm.

**"Well tough luck cuz he's mine, right stud?"** Kathy said looking up at Elliot.

Elliot grinned,** "damn right baby."** Elliot and Kathy shared a sweet kiss before the focus shifted back to Garcia and her narrative introduction of the pack.

**"Jim's been carrying a torch for Alex though, since the 7th grade when they were partnered up for a science project,"** Garcia turned to Alex, **"didn't you even go to a dance with him one time?"**

Alex grimaced as she said,**"what can I say I was young and stupid."**

Garcia just grinned as she continued, **" well, moving on, that bitchy looking brunette with Trevor there is his girlfriend Lizzie Olivet. Everyone knows that Lizzie has a thing for Brian here. But Trevor isn't any better..."** Garcia paused a moment as Brian and Casey snuggled closer. Garcia's revelations weren't news to them but they tended to ignore the pack and their crushes. ** "he only started dating Lizzie in freshman year because she was on the soccer team then with JJ here. Trevor's got it in his head that JJ is supposed to be his and that if she would just give him one chance, she'd see he was right. Poor boy."**

**"That 'poor boy' Garcia is delusional."** JJ said, wanting to make sure Emily didn't go getting any ideas about her and Trevor. **"the only thing he's not convinced of is that I am gay and therefore not interested. You all were there BOTH TIMES I had to confirm the rumors."** JJ sighed in frustration, **"as for Lizzie, she sucked at soccer, so when she quit the team mid-season we were all happy."**

Emily blinked, she'd never heard JJ talk about anyone with such...venom in her voice. JJ saw Emily's reaction and toned down her voice,** "I'm sorry I just...it was hard enough coming out last year without having some ignorant guy in my face begging me to reconsider."**

Olivia cut in before JJ could really get going. **"Yeah, sorry JJ. But that's the price you pay for being so hot."**

JJ reacted by sticking her tongue out at Liv. The tension broke and the gang laughed a moment before Emily turned to Garcia,** "Ok, so since you've obviously been elected the storyteller here, who are the rest?"**

Garcia glanced over and, satisfied that the 'pack' weren't paying them any attention, despite being a good enough distance to make eavesdropping impossible, she continued,** "That's Ryan O'Halloran, he's the back up kicker on the team but mostly he helps build sets for Mrs. Hotchners plays. He's single. That short, blonde geeky-looking guy is Dale Stuckey. He's a weird one. No one but the pack can even stand him for more than five minutes at a time."** Garcia looked at Olivia with a twinkle in her eyes,** "he's had a thing for Olivia since freshman year when she made the mistake of saying hi to him and smiling. He took it to mean she liked him and he practically stalked her for the rest of the year, right Liv?"**

Olivia rolled her eyes,** "ug, don't remind me. Creepy little pest."** Olivia shuddered, mostly as an exaggeration but partly in real reaction.

Garcia giggled, Alex hugged Olivia tighter and the others just giggled.** "Anyway, um...the last guy on the end there is Ruben Morales. He's not that bad, he's on the debate team, but that's mostly so he can be near Jordan. He's dating Monique Jefferies though, that girl on his lap."**

Olivia saw this as her chance to get a dig in and at the same time maybe nudge Morgan and Garcia together,** "arent you forgetting the part about Monique having the hots for Morgan? I'm surprised she hasn't made a move yet, since he's single."**

Morgan covered his face, knowing he'd have to reveal something he'd hoped he wouldn't have to...ever. Garcia bit her lip to stop herself from screaming that Morgan was extremely NOT single. But she stopped herself in time and just turned to Morgan for reassurance, what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Garcia narrowed her eyes at Morgan but said nothing.

Olivia saw the look on Garcia's face and Morgan's hands hiding his and she jumped on it,** "Morgan, something you'd like to share with the class there?"**

Morgan slowly looked up and with a pained expression said,** "not really but here goes. Monique already made a move...I turned her down."** Morgan's tone suggested the topic was closed and his friends knew enough to respect that.

Garcia hoped he'd said no to the skank because he was happy with her but wondered if that was the real reason. She couldn't ask him in front of their friends but she made a mental note to ask when he dropped her at home.

For now, Garcia went about finishing her 'introduction'. **"ok, good to know you have a brain in there Morgan. Anyway, Emily, that's all the guys, and most of the girls. The only ones left are those two, the blond is Dani Beck, she moved here sophomore year from like, Denmark or something. The brunette is Rebecca Hendrix...both parents are shrinks so you know she's gotta be messed up. Just kidding. Anyway, everyone knows that Dani and Becca are friends with benefits...because everyone also knows that Becca would give her right arm for a chance with Olivia. As for Dani, no one knows who she really wants but she seems to be willing to play around with Becca for now. That's all of them."**

Emily took it all in while she studied the other group of kids. She wondered why some people would bother to start a relationship with one person when they really want someone else. Even if they had no shot at who they really wanted, it seemed highly unfair to both parties involved to engage in such a charade.

The gang went back to their earlier conversations, satisfied that the topic of the pack was closed. JJ noticed Emily's silence and when she followed her gaze she saw Emily's eyes lingering on Jo Marlowe.

JJ felt the white hot flare of jealousy spring to life inside her as she watched her girlfriend's eyes track Jo's every move as the other girl stood up to throw away the trash from her lunch.

Emily watched Jo, but not because she was interested, she watched her because in many ways, she reminded her of someone she left behind in Rome. Jo looked scarily similar to Gina and Emily couldn't get over the likeness. Emily was suddenly flooded with memories of Rome, of Gina, of their time together.

Almost three years later and Gina still had a hold over her. Emily shook her head to clear it of thoughts of her ex-girlfriend. She turned to look at JJ and noticed that her current girlfriend was staring at her with a look that was unmistakably jealousy. Before Emily could say anything though, JJ stood up and announced she had to use the bathroom.

JJ walked away from the group and headed for the restrooms, hoping Emily would take the hint and follow her, and also kind of hoping she wouldn't, at least until some of her anger burned away. JJ didn't even know why she was angry, except that seeing Emily looking at another girl like that had sparked anger in the usually calm blond.

Emily took the hint but waited a few moments before she too stood up and headed to the restrooms.

The gang exchanged looks but they just shrugged and kept talking, deciding that if it was anything serious, they'd know soon enough.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: There it is...the "Pack" has been introduced. I did this now mostly because the Pack will be entering Emily's world through the Grease auditions & production. So I thought it would help to have a tiny bit of backstory for them now. **

**For those who don't know: **

**Jim Steele is from the short-lived show Conviction (Dick wolf show) where he worked under Alex who was Bureau Chief. He had a thing for her on the show and they had desk sex in one ep that I keep trying to delete from my memory.**

**Ryan, Ruben & Dale are crime scene techs featured on the show. Ruben is the TARU guy. Ryan was killed by Dale in the season 10 finale where Dale also got to kiss Olivia. (another delete moment).**

**Trevor Langan is a defense attorney who dated Alex ONE TIME that we know of. **

**Rebecca & Lizzie (Elizabeth Olivet) are both shrinks used on the show. Sorry but I couldn't think of something for Huang but fret not, I will. **

**Dani & Monique are cops who worked SVU at one time or another. Monique in season 1 and Dani while Mariska was on Maternity leave. **

**Jo Marlowe was played (wonderfully) by Sharon Stone in the last 4 eps of season 11. It was obvious (to me at least) that Jo was into Stabler...so I put that here. **

**Gina from Rome is ALL MINE! The "Rome Incident" now has a name attached. Gina played a role in the incident which I won't reveal the nature of for a little while longer.**

**Enjoy the new chapter and this time I mean it...no updates until after the 4th!**

**Have a great weekend!**

**~Acathla  
**


	9. At the Fair part 2

**Chapter 9**

Emily walked into the ladies' room and noticed that JJ was sitting on the counter between the sinks. Emily checked the rest of the room and when she saw it was empty save for her and JJ she turned to lock the door, frowning when there was no way to lock it. She closed the door and hoped no one came in.

Emily walked to stand just in front of her blond girlfriend and she looked at JJ sitting there, tears in her eyes. It broke Emily's heart to see JJ crying and she hoped she could cheer the blond up. **"Jennifer?"**

JJ looked up silently, not trusting herself to talk yet.

Emily took two steps closer, coming to a rest a few inches from JJ's knees.** "Jennifer, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"** Emily asked softly, her hand moving up to cup JJ's face and moved her so she was looking into her eyes.

JJ looked at her girlfriend, standing in front of her, asking her why she was crying. JJ's reaction to hearing Emily say her name was dwarfed by the jealousy she still felt. Seeing Emily standing there, so obviously concerned about her, made JJ's jealousy seem childish. After all, Emily was _her_ girlfriend; she was standing here with her now-she wasn't out there looking at Jo Marlowe. JJ had never thought that she could be the jealous type but then, she'd never felt this way about anyone before.

Emily stood silently watching as her girlfriend processed whatever was running through her head at the moment. She knew that she would have to be patient and that Jennifer would talk to her when she was ready.

JJ looked at Emily, and she took a deep breath,** "it's stupid and silly and childish but...I didn't like it."** JJ's voice tapered to a whisper as her mind conjured up the memory of Emily's face as she was looking at Jo.

Emily frowned, a little confused and hoping that JJ wasn't talking about them and what they had done the night before...the line they'd crossed.** "What didn't you like, Jennifer?"** Emily finally asked when it was clear JJ wasn't going to explain.

JJ looked away, not able to look at Emily when she revealed just how insecure, childish and stupid she was being. In a soft, low voice JJ explained, **"I didn't...I didn't like the way you were looking at Jo." **

Emily barely heard the words and when she did, she needed a moment to understand them. It took a moment but when she finally got it, Emily had to fight not to grin. Jennifer was jealous! Emily couldn't remember if anyone had ever been jealous over her before. Emily looked at Jennifer and it hit her that this wasn't a laughing matter. Jennifer was seriously jealous (even if she had no reason to be) and Emily realized that JJ was worried about losing her to the other blonde.

Emily lifted her hand and cupped JJ's cheek, slowly moving the blonde's face until she could look into those beautiful, but currently tear filled blue eyes. Emily moved closer until she was standing between the blonde's legs. Emily forced her tone to be serious, calm and firm as she said,** "Jennifer, you are the only one I want to be with. There is _no one_ on this Earth who could ever take your place with me. You have no reason to be jealous of anyone else Jennifer, because I don't want anyone but you."**

JJ heard the words and as she looked into Emily's eyes she knew they were the truth. She knew that Emily wasn't going to leave her for Jo or anyone else. But there was something she was still curious about and she decided to ask while she had the chance.** "Then...why were you looking at her like that?"**

Emily took a breath, knowing that she was going to have to come clean about Gina and that it would undoubtedly change the way JJ looked at her, if not how she felt about her.

**"A few years ago, when I was 15 in Rome...there was a girl. Her name was Gina and she was my first girlfriend. There were some...things that I am not proud of doing when I was with her. Jo...Jo looks a lot like her and the resemblance threw me off."**

JJ took in Emily's words and felt a tiny stab of pain. Although rationally, JJ knew that Emily had to have had other girlfriends, she knew now she'd been hoping not to ever have that confirmed. JJ wanted to be Emily's first girlfriend-just like Emily was her first girlfriend. But JJ knew, that growing up all over Europe had given the other girl many more options than she herself had in this small town.

JJ looked Emily right in the eyes as she asked her next question, **"are you...are you still in love with Gina?"**

Emily knew that as bad as the truth was going to sound, Jennifer deserved the truth and Emily had made a promise to herself the night before that she wouldn't ever lie to Jennifer. So she took a breath and opened her mouth to answer, when the door to the bathroom opened and someone walked in.

* * *

Jo, Rebecca, Dani, and Lizzie had slipped away from the rest of the pack and went off to the bumper cars tent. The guys had decided to ride the rollercoaster and Monique had followed them. The girls walked together, laughing over a joke Dani had heard from one of her brothers.

Rebecca and Dani were walking together in the middle with Lizzie next to Dani and Jo next to Rebecca. Jo turned to Rebecca and smiled,** "So Becca, did you notice Olivia and her friends during lunch?"**

Becca turned to Jo and gave her best glare as she said, **"yeah, how could you miss them? They're always together."**

**"Oh come on, you're not fooling anyone with that attitude. We all know you have it bad for Olivia. It's just too bad that Alex got to her first huh?"** Jo liked to tease her friends about their crushes on the "popular" kids. They all gave as good as they got and she took her fair share of teasing about her own crush on Elliot. But she couldn't really help it...Elliot was just hot.

Rebecca lightly punched Jo's arm, trying to deflect her own feelings at the mention of Olivia Benson.** "Alex can have her, I got over her a long time ago Jo. Try to keep up."** Rebecca lied, almost convincingly.

Jo knew her friend was lying but she also knew that sometimes, being a good friend meant believing the lie until the truth was ready to be spoken again. Jo shrugged, **"whatever you say Becca."**

Becca felt a tug on her arm and she turned to see Dani looking at her, the smile the blond wore seemed a bit forced but Becca didn't comment on it.

**"Don't let Jo get to you hun. She's just frustrated because Elliot is taken and she knows she has no shot with him...right Jo?"** Dani said, raising her voice near the end so that Jo heard. Jo wasn't the only one who could tease.

Dani wondered if she'd ever have the guts to tell Rebecca that, sometimes-only sometimes-she wanted more from her friend than what they had...which was little more than friends with benefits. Sometimes, Dani wanted more. But she knew Rebecca was still so hung up on Olivia she'd never give her more.

Jo turned to Dani and grinned,** "Don't be so sure about that Dani-it's senior year. Anything can happen this year. Little Miss Kathy Walker just might find herself single before New Years' Eve."** Jo said, a slightly cocky tone in her voice as she tried not to reveal the plan she had up her sleeve to finally break up Elliot and his cheerleader girlfriend, Kathy once and for all and grab Elliot for herself.

Dani, Becca and Lizzie, who until now had preferred to remain silent, content to listen to her friends tease each other, all paused a moment before they laughed. Lizzie recovered first and said, **"Jo, come on get real. If it hasn't happened by now, it's not gonna. Those two are going to be together through graduation. You've been trying for three years now to break them up and it never works. I think it's time to move on Jo."**

Jo got angry that her own friends didn't believe in her. She started walking a little faster and said over her shoulder, **"You'll see. By New Years' Eve...Elliot will be mine!"**

The girls stopped in their tracks and watched their friend walk away in a huff. Becca was the first to break the silence,** "you don't think she'd do anything...you know, drastic or illegal do you?"**

Lizzie and Dani looked at each other then looked at Becca and just shrugged. Sometimes, predicting how far Jo would go to get something (or someone) she wanted was like trying to predict how many chances you had left to survive in a game of Russian Roulette.

After a few minutes, the three friends took off after Jo, determined to try to find out what made this year different in Jo's quest for Elliot, and maybe see if she would slip and reveal her plan.

They never even noticed that they were being watched by someone who silently vowed, '_that one...she's the one...'_ An evil looking grin split the face watching them and the person carefully turned and went back the way they'd come, blending in so perfectly with the people at the fair that no one even spared a second glance, despite the grin that lingered.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: There's the update. Hope y'all liked it. I decided to play up some drama and a cliffhanger. Lemme know if it worked...lol**


	10. The Answer to Her Question

**AN1: Sorry this took so long to post...work and writer's block delayed the update but it's here now. Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 10**

Emily glanced at the opening door and was surprised to see Garcia standing there. She looked to JJ and realized how they were standing. It wouldn't take a genius to know there was something more than friendship between them, since Emily was standing between JJ's legs and, now that she took a moment to notice, JJ's legs were slightly curled around her thighs. Emily looked to Garcia and saw that their friend didn't miss a thing, even as JJ uncurled her legs.

Emily tried to ignore the obvious and said, **"Hey Garcia, what's up?"**

Penelope Garcia needed all of one minute to realize that there was something going on between her two friends and she couldn't be happier for them. She'd been hoping they would stop dancing around their feelings for two weeks now and she saw they had. She grinned, **"that seems to be my question Emily. What's up with you two?" **

The knowing look on Garcia's face made JJ flush with embarrassment. She knew in that moment that her friend knew about her and Emily. Their cover was blown. JJ turned to Emily and whispered,** "you ready for this?"**

Emily just nodded, knowing this was unavoidable now.

JJ turned to Garcia, who had stepped closer to them. **"Garcia, Emily and I are together...as of last night."**

JJ waited for her friend to say something.

Garcia took in the confirmation of her suspicions and smiled as she walked closer and hugged them both.** "I am so happy for you both! It's about time too I might add. When are you telling the others?"**

**"Not yet, we were hoping to keep this quiet for now."** Emily said, hoping Garcia got the hint.

Garcia nodded, **"gotcha. Well I'll keep quiet until you both are ready to tell them. But don't wait too long, life is easier when you can be open about who you're with."** Garcia added, speaking from experience as she thought about her relationship with Derek and how, if the gang knew about them, they could be open around them and she wouldn't have to hear about any other girls who were crushing on _her_ boyfriend.

Emily and JJ smiled, Emily wondered about Garcia's words about being open about who you were with and she suspected her blonde friend was speaking from experience but she would have to wait for another time to investigate.

JJ didn't think too much about Garcia's words beyond her promise to keep quiet about her relationship with Emily.

JJ and Emily thanked their friend and then they left the restroom, leaving Garcia to do what she'd originally gone in there to do.

Emily and JJ joined their friends and Emily grabbed the teddy bear that JJ had won for her. She hugged it close as she realized that her reaction to Jo Marlowe could've cost her, her blonde girlfriend.

After a few minutes, Garcia returned and the gang decided that it was time to leave the fair, the revelations about the Pack and knowing the other kids were still there had soured the day.

The gang got into their cars and this time, Emily placed the teddy bear between her and JJ in such a way that it blocked the view from the back seat. Alex and Olivia were soon lost in their own world again, taking comfort in each other as they allowed the specter of Jim Steele and Becca Hendrix to fade out their minds.

With the bear blocking the view, Emily reached out and laid her hand on the toy's left leg and waited patiently for JJ to notice. JJ saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and she glanced to her right. When she saw Emily's hand resting on the bear between them, she glanced in the rear view mirror and saw her friends were...occupied and so she lowered her right hand and placed it in Emily's hand, holding on in a loose grip. JJ smiled as she made contact with Emily.

Emily was suddenly really glad that JJ had won the teddy bear, it had made it possible for her to hold JJ's hand without risking Alex and Olivia seeing them.

The car ride was made in silence as Emily and JJ savored the contact.

JJ pulled up to Alex's house and Alex got out, followed by Olivia.

The gang hadn't made plans for the rest of the afternoon but they had agreed to meet up in the evening to go see a movie.

**"JJ, can you pick us up here tonight?"** Alex asked, wanting to make sure she wouldn't have to ask her dad for a ride again.

JJ just smiled,** "Yeah no problem."**

**"Thanks JJ...see you later!"**

**"Later!"**

JJ pulled away from Alex's house and glanced at Emily, **"Alone at last...how ever will we pass the time until the movies?"**

Emily grinned because she knew how she would've answered that if it had been anyone else asking. But this was Jennifer and she wanted to take things slow with her. It was the only way to build something that would last. So, instead, she asked, **"is it too early for Cook's Cliff?"**

JJ grinned,** "not for our spot, no. No one knows about it or goes there so we could go there...if you want."**

**"Do you have anything you need to do?"** Emily knew that JJ usually helped out at home.

JJ shook her head,** "nope, mom gave me the whole day off. I am all yours."**

**"Then let's go to Cook's Cliff and, um...test that statement."**

Without a word, JJ turned left at the next corner and headed for Cook's Cliff...trying not to think about all the things she wanted to do with Emily, at least not while she was driving.

* * *

JJ parked the car at their spot from the night before and turned off the engine. She took a moment to look around beyond the windshield. This was her favorite spot in the whole town and, until she'd met Emily, there hadn't been anyone she could picture herself bringing here. But now, it just felt right having Emily here with her...knowing that this would now forever be known as 'their place'.

While JJ was looking around, Emily carefully reached down and pulled the lever that allowed her seat to recline. She leaned back until she was almost completely horizontal. She then grabbed the bear between them and, after giving it a quick kiss on the nose to say 'thank you' for blocking the view from the backseat, Emily placed him on the backseat, facing away from them. She didn't know why but the thought of the stuffed toy watching them as she made out with her girlfriend kind of creeped Emily out.

JJ noticed Emily's actions and smiled,** "comfy?"**

Emily looked at her girlfriend and grinned,** "not quite but I will be...if you come a little closer."**

JJ looked at how Emily was reclined and she soon picked up on what Emily meant by 'a little closer'. JJ licked her lips and then shifted until she was straddling Emily, in the same position she was in last night. A few seconds of shifting around and soon they found a comfortable position and just relaxed.

Emily lifted her hands to JJ's waist and held the blonde girl close to her as she looked up from her reclined position. Emily smiled as she saw JJ leaning down.

Just before their lips made contact, JJ remembered their earlier conversation and stopped moving as she said,** "you never answered my question."**

Emily, her mind in a haze from the nearness of the blond goddess on her lap, had to take a few moments to focus on what JJ was saying,** "huh? What question?"**

JJ leaned back a bit before reminding her girlfriend,** "I asked you earlier, before Garcia interrupted us, if you were still in love with your ex-girlfriend, Gina. You never answered me."**

Emily thought back to their conversation in the restroom of the fair. She closed her eyes as she recalled the conversation, and the question and her own promise to never lie to JJ. She wondered how she could explain that while she'd thought she was in love with Gina, it was nothing compared to how she felt about JJ. Gina had been more of an infatuation than real love. Emily was well and truly over her infatuation with her ex-girlfriend but she knew that there was still something there if her reaction to seeing Jo (who looked a lot like Gina) was anything to go by. But how could she explain that to Jennifer?

JJ waited as Emily thought of her answer. She felt that Emily was starting to take too long to think about her answer which, JJ thought, meant she was coming up with a lie. JJ didn't want to think like that and she really didn't want to be the kind of person who couldn't or didn't trust her girlfriend but, she didn't know how she'd react if Emily lied to her...or worse, told her she was still in love with her ex.

Emily noticed the worried look in her girlfriend's eyes and realized she'd been silent too long. Emily lifted her hand and cupped JJ's cheek as she spoke to her, trying to explain,** "Jennifer, I can say with absolute confidence that I am not in love with Gina. I honestly don't think I was ever in love with her."** Emily saw JJ's confusion and hurried to explain, knowing she was going to have come clean about everything in order for JJ to understand. **"Jen, Gina was older than me by two years. I was more infatuated with her than in love with her. She knew how I felt and she used my infatuation to get me to do things that I knew were wrong but I did them anyway because I thought I loved her. She's actually part of the reason why I'm not with my mother in Italy right now."**

Emily stopped then, not sure if she was ready to tell JJ about what she'd done but knowing that she was going to have to suck it up and tell her.

JJ listened to what Emily told her and her curiosity got the better of her, despite how obvious it was that this was a sore subject for the dark haired girl, and she asked, **"what do you mean? What did she make you do?"**

Emily misunderstood the tone in JJ's voice and thought that JJ was thinking something worse than what she'd actually done. Emily took a breath and sighed as she resigned herself to telling Jennifer everything...she just hoped it wouldn't drive the pretty blond away.

**"Let me say first that, it wasn't anything sexual."** Emily leaned her head back, avoiding eye contact with JJ as she told her the rest.** "Gina had a group of friends, and her twin brother, who ran a little wild. They were the typical wrong crowd that you hear about. I was hooked from the moment I saw Gina and, like I said, I would do anything for her because I thought I loved her...and that she loved me. We dated for about three months and it was fine until...the week after Gina's 17th birthday. Her friends had convinced her to join them in robbing a bank. Apparently, one of her friends needed the money to get his father's car fixed before daddy dearest came home from a business trip. She agreed right away, since all they wanted her to do was be the lookout...at first. She managed to convince me to join her as lookout. I agreed, thinking it was so exciting and daring. The day of the robbery though, one of the guys got the flu and couldn't make it so Gina stepped into his role and I was lookout on my own."** Emily paused a moment to breathe. She hated looking back on this dark moment in her past.** "anyway, it all went smoothly until I heard the sirens of the cops coming and I got scared so I started running away from the bank. I managed to get away but Gina and her friends were caught as they tried to escape. Gina was quick to name me as a member of their group and the cops came to the embassy. My mother made a deal with the authorities that would keep my name out of the papers and police report and still make sure I was punished. I never saw Gina after that. The deal mom made was that I leave Italy immediately and wasn't allowed to return until after my 21st birthday. It was fine with me because at first I stayed with my Uncle Jon. My mother ended her assignment in Italy and took another one in France. I was allowed to go to France as long as I stayed in France. This year mom got reassigned to Italy and, because I couldn't go, I came here."** Emily stopped talking as she realized that her story had a happier ending than she'd first realized,** "and I am so glad that I came here because I met you and..."** Emily looked directly into her girlfriend's eyes as she said this last part,** "Jennifer, I know now what love is supposed to feel like because I feel it every time I look at you. I know we only just started dating but, I love you and I have been falling for you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I just hope that now that you know the truth about the darkest moment in my past, that you won't break up with me because...I don't think I'd survive it."**

Emily fell silent as she waited for JJ to process it all and say something. She prepared herself for the worst (a break up) while silently hoping for the best (acceptance).

JJ thought about what Emily had told her. It was a lot to take in and she took a moment to really think about every thing she'd heard. It occurred to JJ that what she wanted to do right now more than anything else was find this Gina person and kick her ass all over the state for the way she'd hurt Emily. But she knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She looked at Emily and saw the barely concealed fear in her eyes, lying just below the almost overwhelming look of love. JJ knew in that instant that Emily really did love her. She also knew that nothing in this world would ever drive her away from Emily, because the dark haired girl owned her heart.

JJ made her decision and leaned forward again, this time quickly, and kissed Emily. JJ put her whole heart into the kiss and when Emily opened her lips, she swept her tongue inside and tasted her girlfriend for the first time that day.

TBC...

* * *

**AN2: So, now you know what the "Incident in Rome" is and the role "Gina" played in it. I am not an expert in international laws nor in how the whole diplomatic immunity (that Em's mom has as Ambassador) works so forgive me if I got the punishment wrong. That's why this is fiction! Garcia knows about Emily & JJ...how long can she keep the secret? Emily's birthday will be mentioned next chapter...hope you all liked this installment.**

**~Acathla  
**


	11. At Melinda's

**Chapter 11**

The gang was sitting at their tables in Melinda's that night after the movies. They usually stopped at the local dinner after the movies. It made it possible to have fun debates over the movie they'd seen. This time around the movie was My Best Friend's Girl. It was the guys' turn to pick the movie. The girls had wanted to see The Duchess but they'd given in to the raunchy movie choice because it was the guys turn after all. That only meant that next time, it would be ladies' choice and they'd all agreed to see the period piece next time. Well...everyone but Emily who had remained silent. She didn't want to admit that she much preferred the guys' choice when it came to movies. She liked funny, raunchy, slightly over the top movies more than dramas, especially dramas set in the past. But, one look at JJ's face when she saw that The Duchess was still playing and Emily knew enough to keep her mouth shut.

The movie was funny and everything they had expected from seeing the movie poster featuring Dane Cook and Jason Biggs...the only saving grace as far as the girls were concerned was the addition of Kate Hudson, who'd been in a few of the movies they all loved.

Now, here they were at their favorite diner, and really the only one in town worth eating at that didn't charge an arm and a leg. The owner, Melinda Warner, was Derek's aunt and that usually meant that the gang could sometimes get away with not having to pay for their food.

Morgan never sought out the on the house' treatment because he knew this diner was his aunt's dream, but he never turned it down either. It only happened when they managed to catch Melinda in the diner. Other times, they happily paid for their food.

Melinda had converted a section near the back windows into a table big enough to fit Morgan and all his friends, a few years ago. It was reserved for them and the whole town knew it so it was usually empty.

The gang was sitting there now, each sitting next to their girlfriend or boyfriend and just laughing as they replayed moments from the movie.

Morgan noticed that Emily was just smiling and not saying anything so he turned to her, he was sitting next to her and he said in a low voice,** "hey, Emily, you okay?"**

Emily came out of her musings about how much she liked being a part of this group of friends to look at Morgan, the concern on his face was evident and it warmed Emily to know it was genuine. **"what? Yeah Morgan, I'm fine, why?"**

Morgan shrugged,** "no reason really. You've been really quiet and I wanted to make sure you're okay."**

Emily flashed him a smile,** "thanks Morgan, but yeah I'm fine. Just lost in thought."**

**"Happy thoughts?"** Derek asked, suddenly curious. Emily was a very private person sometimes and if she was in a sharing mood, he wasn't about to pass it up.

Emily spared a glance at their friends then turned back to the curious boy, **"yeah, very happy thoughts."** Emily wasn't ready to reveal her happy thoughts, since most of them revolved around a certain blue eyed blonde who she'd spent a few hours that afternoon kissing.

When Derek realized that Emily wasn't going to say more on the subject he wisely let it go. His years of friendship with the nine girls that he'd grown to love like sisters (with the exception of Garcia whom he loved in a deeper way) had taught him when to let a conversation go and when to push. This was one of the let it go moments and he wisely did just that. **"OK, sounds good to me...but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know get a guy's perspective or anything, I'm here for you."**

Emily was thankful that Derek hadn't pushed the issue and she smiled at him, **"thanks Morgan, I'll remember that."**

Olivia suddenly noticed that Emily and Morgan were whispering with each other and they had smiles on their faces...the scene, to an outside observer, looked almost intimate. Almost like they were a couple and sharing secret moments. Olivia knew her cousin was gay but...Derek was hot and he was single and she didn't want to think of the possibility that Emily might be swayed by curiosity to see when it would be like with a guy...with Derek. Olivia had better, different plans for both Derek and Emily and this wasn't it.

Olivia spoke up, **"hey, is this a private discussion or would you two like to share with the class?"**

Derek and Emily turned to face their friends, who had stopped their discussion of the movie when Olivia had spoken up and were now looking at them.

Derek noticed a look on Garcia's face that almost seemed like jealousy but he knew better. They'd had a very long talk this afternoon after the fair and he'd reassured his girlfriend that she was the only girl he was interested in. She had accepted it and they'd had a fun time together.

Emily saw the look in JJ's eyes and her heart sank a little. There was a look in them that reminded Emily that her girlfriend had a very prominent jealousy streak. She hoped that JJ knew by now though, that no one could steal her away.

Derek answered first, **"private joke."**

Emily looked at JJ and then turned to Garcia who was the only one who knew about them and she saw twin looks of suspicion and jealousy. It hit her then like a ton of bricks...she suddenly knew that Garcia and Morgan were dating. She couldn't believe it. Now she understood more clearly what Garcia had been talking about earlier when she'd said it was easier to be open about who you're with if it's not a secret.

Emily stood up then and said, **"I'll be right back. Um, Garcia can I talk to you for a minute?"**

Garcia looked confused but she nodded and stood up, curious. The others just looked confused and when JJ stood up to join them, Emily rested her hand on her girlfriend's arm casually and whispered, **"later, ok?"**

JJ nodded, knowing there was something she wanted to talk to their computer whiz friend about that was private. She also knew that Emily would tell her later anyway, they had promised each other no more secrets.

JJ sat back down and watched as Emily and Garcia walked away in the direction of the restrooms.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore and turned to JJ, **"What was that all about? What's going on with you and Emily?"**

JJ turned to her dark haired friend and grinned, **"I don't know what you're talking about Liv. We're all just friends. What's with you though? You've never acted like this."**

The whole gang was now listening, wanting to hear Liv's answer. Their friend was never this intrusive. She never intruded in private conversations and she never put one of them on the spot like that. This was unfamiliar behavior and if anyone could get Liv to explain herself, other than Alex, it was JJ. The girl had some kind of magic voodoo type powers to make anyone tell her the truth.

Liv looked around the table, looking for some support but found none. She turned to Alex and saw that even her girlfriend was wondering what was going on with her. And Alex knew about Liv's matchmaking plans. Alex often indulged her girlfriend's cupid tendencies but she'd never acted like this and even she was curious now.

Liv opened her mouth to answer but no words came to her. She knew she couldn't say the truth because she didn't want JJ and Morgan to know she was trying to play cupid, but she couldn't think of any other excuse.

* * *

In the restroom, Emily made sure they were alone before she turned to the blonde computer whiz and said,** "so, you're dating Morgan, am I right?"**

Garcia's eyes widened as she did a great impression of a deer caught in the high beams. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie but she and Morgan had never talked about what they would say if one of their friends actually _guessed_ the truth.

Emily waited a few moments then she sighed,** "come on Garcia, you already know about me and JJ, so I'll make this easy for you. If I _am_ right about you and Morgan...just keep on breathing, ok?"** Emily tried to inject some humor into the situation. She could tell that her friend didn't know what to say and that she didn't want to 'out' Morgan as well.

Garcia chuckled at Emily's words and finally took a breath and said, **"um...you're not wrong."**

Emily grinned big, **"I knew it! That is so great. How long have you two been together?"**

Garcia smiled and relaxed, happy to have someone to finally talk to about her relationship with Derek. **"it'll be a year next month."**

Emily couldn't stop smiling. She was really happy for Garcia and Morgan. Emily knew that, being in love, she wanted everyone around her to be in love too and now it seemed like all of her new friends were in love and she liked that feeling.

After a few more minutes of talking, with Garcia explaining about her grandmother and why they were keeping their relationship a secret, they left the restroom and headed back to the table.

* * *

Olivia saw Emily and Garcia approaching and she hit upon the perfect distraction. She changed the subject to avoid answering JJ's question by looking up at Emily then saying, **"I'm just excited about Emily's birthday, it's almost here!"**

The whole group turned to look at Emily for confirmation and Emily suddenly wished she had told JJ earlier about her birthday.

**"Hey, Emily is it true your birthday's coming up?"** Elle asked, being the first one to recover from the surprise.

Emily turned to Elle but she addressed the whole gang as she took her seat next to JJ,** "um, yeah it's true. It's on the 12th."**

Everyone started talking at once, maki9ng plans for a party and asking Emily what she wanted and why she hadn't told them sooner.

Emily answered as best as she could and while she tried to squash the party idea, she quickly learned that wasn't possible. Emily turned to JJ and saw a flicker of hurt pass through the blonde's eyes a second before JJ stood up and walked out of the diner.

The gang stopped talking then and watched as their 'fearless leader' basically walked out. Emily sighed and said,** "I'll be right back."**

Emily got up and walked after JJ, hoping whatever was wrong was something that could be fixed.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. Working through some writer's block and working on other fics as well. I used the DOB that Reid gave for Prentiss on the show. October 12. Emily knows about Garcia & Morgan and Garcia knows about Emily & JJ...hmmm...seems they each have some insurance to keep their secrets...hehehe...**

**And yes, the owner of _Melinda's_ (Melinda Warner) is the character from SVU...the M.E. I made her Derek's aunt to further my agenda of total AU and making people related. hehehe**

**Enjoy!**

**~Acathla  
**


	12. Damage Control

**Chapter 12**

Emily found JJ leaning against the driver's side door of her car with her head down. JJ's blonde hair formed a curtain over her face so that Emily couldn't tell from a distance if her girlfriend was crying, fuming or what. Emily stopped for a second to think about what had just happened and she realized that regardless of JJ's reaction, she was going to have to do some damage control.

Slowly and carefully, Emily began walking towards JJ again.

JJ sensed the exact moment that Emily stepped outside the diner. She knew that her behavior was going to lead to some questions and she had wondered which of her friends would be 'volunteered' to find out the answers. It seemed, almost fitting that it was Emily who had followed her out.

Emily kept walking until she was right next to JJ and she gently placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder as she asked in a low voice,**"Jennifer? Baby, what's wrong?"**

JJ heard Emily's words and she suddenly realized that Emily thought she'd done something wrong, that JJ was mad at her for something. Without warning, JJ turned and threw herself into her girlfriend's arms and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Emily staggered back a step before bracing herself and holding JJ. She didn't know what else to say or do so she just held her girlfriend until JJ was ready to talk.

After a few minutes, JJ pulled back just a bit to look into Emily's eyes. **"Em, I'm not...this is not about you. I'm just..."** JJ took a breath and tried to think of a way to say what was on her mind without it sounding stupid and childish. **"I don't like being lied to and back there...she lied to me. She's never lied to me like that and it's...it hurts. I'm sorry, I know it sounds stupid."**

Emily took a moment to try to make sense of what JJ was saying.** "Who lied to you?"**

**"Olivia."**

**"How do you know she lied and what did she lie about?"** Emily was still trying to piece it together. What could Olivia possibly lie about that would cause such a reaction from JJ?

JJ paused and tried to compose herself before she began to explain.** "After you and Garcia left for the restroom, I confronted Olivia about her behavior, about why she put you and Derek on the spot like that when it was obvious the two of you were having a private conversation. She's not usually like that, she knows when to respect someone's privacy. She couldn't give me an answer and for a few minutes she just sat there staring at me. Then you and Garcia came back from the restroom and she...it seems like she grabbed onto the handiest excuse she could and diverted our attention off of her and onto you. I knew then that she was lying to me. By the way, what were you and Derek talking about and why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"** Now that the main issue was out, JJ wanted answers to her own questions.

Emily smiled, knowing JJ only asked out of a little harmless jealousy, nothing that would mess them up just a little something to remind Emily that JJ cared. **"Derek just noticed that I was smiling more and wanted to know why, I told him it was very private but very happy thoughts. I was thinking about you and our afternoon together, for the record. I was going to tell you about my birthday I just...I forgot. Seems my brain kinda turns off whenever you kiss me."** Emily grinned, joking a little to try to make JJ smile. It worked and Emily continued, **"As for Olivia...my cousin should've been born with wings and a bow and arrow. The girl loves to play cupid. And I am guessing that, she's been trying to get Derek and Garcia together for a while now as well as maybe even trying to set you and me up so when she saw me and Derek talking quietly and smiling, she might've thought her matchmaking plans were going to be ruined."**

JJ thought about that, and she had to admit, Olivia did seem to like playing cupid but something didn't make sense, **"but, she knows you're gay right? I mean she has to know that you'd never go for Derek...right?"**

Emily smiled at the light tone of doubt at the end of JJ's question. Emily pulled JJ closer and whispered in her ear,** "trust me, the _only_ person I want to be with is you. You make me feel things that I've never felt before JJ and I'm not letting anything mess this up."** Emily pulled away a little and continued in the same low tone, **"and Olivia knows I would never switch teams as they say, but she also knows that I haven't come out' to the gang so she could think Derek thinks he has a shot. She doesn't know that Derek already knows who he wants."**

When Emily saw JJ's eyes grow wide at that last part, she closed her own eyes, mentally kicking herself for not being more discreet. It was too late now though as JJ pounced on the news. **"What do you mean by that? Did Derek tell you he was dating someone?"**

JJ wondered if she was going to have to console Garcia soon when this news came out. She was totally unprepared for what Emily said next.

**"First, you have to promise this stays between us, deal?"** At JJ's nod, Emily continued,** "In the restroom earlier, Garcia confirmed that she and Derek have been dating for almost a year now. You can't tell anyone though 'cuz her grandmother doesn't want her dating anyone until she's done with school."**

JJ took a moment to process the news. It was just so completely unexpected but in a way it wasn't as well. JJ knew that Derek and Garcia had feelings for each other, they were blatant, shameless flirts with each other, but she never really thought they'd get together on their own. She had come to the conclusion that those two would need some outside help. Knowing that they had come together on their own made JJ smile. To her, it seemed more genuine that they figured it out on their own rather than being pushed there by their friends.

JJ took a quick look around the parking lot, and seeing they were alone, she leaned forward and kissed Emily.

Emily quickly surrendered to JJ's kiss and just enjoyed the familiar sensation of her brain clicking off as her hormones kicked in. However, before she could really get lost in the kiss, JJ pulled back and said, **"don't worry Em, Garcia's secret is safe with me. Besides, it seems fitting that we now know about her secret romance since she knows about ours."**

Emily came out of her daze and grinned, **"that's almost exactly what I told her. At least now we have some insurance. If she tells, she knows that we can too."**

JJ nodded, though she knew Garcia would never break their confidence, it was still good to know they had something on the tech whiz.

Emily put her arm around JJ's shoulders and said in a light tone, **"C'mon Jen, let's get back to our friends and let them know you're ok."**

JJ suddenly realized that the way she'd left the diner would cause speculation and now she was going to have to explain herself. She was dreading the explanation but she knew that as long as Emily was by her side she'd be fine.

The girls started walking towards the diner.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile inside the diner..._

Silence reigned at the gang's table for a few minutes after Emily disappeared out the door trailing after JJ. No one really knew what to say for a moment. JJ had never really just walked out of a room like that, she wasn't shy about letting her friends know when something was bothering her. SO for her to walk out like that, left her friends a bit stunned.

It was Kim who finally broke the silence, **"What was that about?"**

A chorus of 'I don't know's and shrugs made the rounds of the friends as they tried to figure it out.

Even though he'd been around more than his share of women and he really should've known better, Brian couldn't help but whisper, **"I'll bet it's that time of the month." ** Despite it being little more than a whisper under his breath, his girlfriend Casey heard him and turned to face him.

**"What did you say?"** Though the tone in her voice made it clear she'd heard him she wanted to see if he would have the guts (or the stupidity) to repeat it.

But Brian wasn't stupid and he certainly wasn't going to repeat what he'd said so he just said, **"nothing."**

Casey narrowed her eyes at him for a few seconds before she decided that she'd deal with his comment in private, not wanting to get all the girls at the table angry with her boyfriend. Her wrath alone would more than Brian would be able to handle.

Before anyone else could chime in with a theory, Elliot noticed the door to the diner opening and JJ and Emily walking into the diner. Elliot kept his voice low enough so the two girls at the door didn't hear him but loud enough so his friends at the table could and said, **"guess we're about to find out. Here they come."**

JJ saw Elliot looking at them then saw his lips move, she couldn't make out what he said but she knew it was about her and Emily because as soon as he spoke, every head at the table turned to look at them.

JJ had the odd sensation of being a prisoner on the way to the gallows as she approached her friends but she shook it off, reminding herself that she was the leader of this group and if she didn't want to explain herself she shouldn't have to. But she knew that they would want to know.

Emily noticed the slight change in JJ's demeanor and realized that her girlfriend was nervous so she lifted her hand and placed it on her back in a show of support and comfort that was, happily, hidden from their friends.

JJ relaxed a bit at Emily's touch and she took the last remaining steps to the table and sat down with a smile. She was ready for their questions.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: Sorry this update took so long...it's been a tad hectic here and my muse couldn't handle it so she went for a walk and got kidnapped...I just got her back yesterday and she was thankful enough to give me this...not much but once she recovers from her ordeal, there'll be more. Until then hope you like the update.**


	13. The Pack Chimes In

**AN1: I decided to take a tiny break from the Emily/JJ storyline to check in with the pack and see how they were reacting to Emily getting into the play. I tried to make the girls a little catty but also a bit territorial maybe. So far, the only one who knows Emily is with JJ (other than JJ) is Garcia, so the Pack Girls don't know their bf's are safe, hehehe. As for the guys...I tried to make them typical guys.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

The two weeks after the night at the diner passed by fairly quickly for the gang. Emily had auditioned for the school play and she'd won the role of Rizzo. Unfortunately, the role of Sandy went to Jo Marlowe. JJ hadn't auditioned for the play because she knew who would end up playing Danny and she wasn't about to put herself in the position of having to kiss Trevor Langan.

Trevor did manage to get the role of Danny Zuko, while his best friend Jim Steele landed the role of Kenickie. Ryan, Dale and Ruben each landed the roles of the rest of the T-Birds which just made the guys happy. It would be much easier playing the close friends on stage when they were all friends off stage too.

Jo Marlowe got the role of Sandy, Liz Oliviet had wanted the role of Rizzo but lost it to Emily so she settled for the role of Frenchie. Becca and Dani got the roles of Marty and Jan respectively. Monique hadn't auditioned because she wasn't much of a singer. She volunteered instead to work on the sets and backstage stuff so she could still hang out with her friends.

The day Mrs. Hotchner posted the cast list, the girls got together to celebrate. Jo, Dani, Liz, Becca and Monique were at Jo's house that night having a sleepover. They hadn't invited Emily because none of them knew how to approach her. She was, after all, friends with JJ and her crew.

The evening had gone smoothly at first, as the girls talked and laughed and just had a fun time. It wasn't until around 10 o'clock that Monique brought up the subject of the play.

**"So, Jo, have you talked to Jim yet about the kissing in the play? I mean is he going to be okay with you kissing Trevor? Come to think of it, are you going to be ok with Jim kissing that new girl Emily?"** Monique had a bit of a bad side to her that liked stirring up trouble. She personally didn't have a problem with her own boyfriend Ruben, kissing Liz because she knew it wouldn't mean anything.

Jo turned to look first at Liz, who was dating Trevor, then at Monique, **"Jim and I haven't talked yet but I doubt he'd have a problem with it. We're all friends. He knows that Trevor is with Liz. As for the new girl Emily, well...she's not someone I am worried about."** Jo spoke confidently. She and Jim had a very open relationship. They were too mature to let something like this mess with them. Besides, she knew that Jim was still crushing on Alex Cabot, she didn't care because she was just killing time with Jim until she could steal Elliot away from his girlfriend Kathy.

Liz listened and, while she knew that most of what Jo had said was BS, she knew there was some truth to it. She knew Jo wasn't concerned about the kissing in the play. Jo wasn't worried about Jim but she wasn't being honest when she said she wasn't worried about Emily. Emily was the unknown element in the play. They all had been in productions together since the seventh grade. They knew how they would react and they all knew that whatever happened onstage would stay onstage and not spill over into the real world. They couldn't be sure it was the same for Emily because they'd never worked with her. So while Jo said she wasn't worried, Liz knew she was, mostly because she herself was worried about Emily.

The others all silently shared Liz's concern. It was Dani who actually voiced them though.** "I think we might have to be concerned with Emily. None of us have ever worked with her. We're all used to working with each other and we all agreed a long time ago to leave what happens onstage, in the theater. We don't let it affect our regular lives but, we don't know how Emily is going to be. What if she does her kissing scenes with Jim and she likes them a bit too much? Or one of the other guys? Ryan and Dale are single so I am not too worried about them but, how do we know she's not the type to slip in and steal someone's boyfriend?"**

The girls thought about that for a moment before Jo spoke up again, **"if she tries something like that, then we'll just have to...educate her on the consequences of trying to steal someone's boyfriend. JJ and her little band of followers have already gotten to her though, so I don't think she'd try to cross them by trying to get with one of the guys. Like you said, Ryan and Dale are single so if they want to be with her I won't stand in the way. But if she tries to go after Jim or Trevor or Ruben well, she'll regret it."**

Becca grinned then she thought of something,** "hey um...maybe it's just me but, have any of you noticed that Emily tends to stay a little too close to JJ when they are all together?"**

**"They all pair off Becca, just like we do, it doesn't have to mean anything. You and Ryan sometimes pair up just to keep people from talking too much."** Liz pointed out.

**"Yeah but, I don't know it just seems to me like she and JJ hang out a lot and we all know JJ is gay. Maybe Emily is with her?"**

Silence fell on the girls as they thought about that, they were each mentally reviewing all the times they'd noticed the other group of kids and how each time, Emily and JJ were paired off together.

Monique broke the silence this time,** "okay you might be onto something Becca but, have you also noticed that Morgan and Garcia are always together? We know Morgan is single because he still flirts with other girls. Besides, I've also seen Emily and Morgan whispering together so who knows?"** Monique wanted to cling to the belief that Morgan was still single. Despite the rejection she got from him a few months ago, she still held on to the hope that he would change his mind one day.

Dani joined the debate with the voice of logic, even if it was tinged with a slight dramatic flair, **"while there's compelling evidence for both scenarios, I think the best thing we can do is just wait and watch. Just keep on our toes and make sure Little Miss Emily doesn't try anything that will mess with the play. If she is gay and dating JJ, then we won't have to worry about the guys. But if she's straight then...well if she knows what's good for her she won't try anything with our guys. Last thing we need is some kind of West Side Story crap breaking out between us and JJ's crew."**

The other girls laughed at the analogy but they agreed with Dani. After that, they noticed the time and realized they needed to get some sleep. They all turned in, snuggling into sleeping bags on air mattresses.

* * *

Trevor, Jim, Ryan, Dale and Ruben were hanging out at Jim's house playing video games while the girls had their sleepover.

Dale and Ryan were battling it out on _Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance_ while Ruben ran upstairs to use the bathroom. Jim's bedroom was in the basement which gave him the privacy that teenage boys crave so much.

Jim and Trevor were across the room leaning up against the mini bar that his parents had bought him, though they made sure he only had soda, juice and water in the mini fridge behind the bar.

Jim looked at Trevor for a minute before he said, **"so, I heard a rumor today that I think you might be interested in knowing."**

Trevor, who'd been watching his friends as they played the video game, turned his head to look at his best friend, **"Oh? What'd you hear?"**

Jim grinned,** "I heard that a certain blue-eyed blonde soccer star almost auditioned for the role of Sandy."** Jim watched his friend's face as he spoke, waiting for the reaction he knew would come.

Trevor took that news in with a stoic look on his face but he knew his eyes gave him away. He had accepted a while ago that he'd probably always have a thing for JJ, despite the fact that she was gay. Logically, he knew he'd never have a chance with her but, deep down, his heart refused to believe that she was really gay, that this wasn't some phase that she would grow out of and when she did, Trevor hoped to be right there to be her first boyfriend. But he also knew his buddies loved to give him grief over his crush on JJ so he carefully hid his reaction and said, **"really? Somehow I doubt that Jim. She's never gone out for the school plays in the past so why now? I think your information is flawed."**

Jim paused a moment then, **"well, flawed or not, that's what I heard. Still, it's probably for the best that Jo got the role instead. She's a great actress."**

**"Yeah she is. I have to say I think I got the better end of this casting deal. I know Jo, I know her acting skills and we're already friends so it won't be weird to play her love interest but, man, how are you going to handle playing opposite of that new girl?"**

Jim frowned for a minute as he tried to think about who Trevor meant, he smiled as he called up her face,** "Oh yeah...what's her name? Emily something right? Yeah she's a looker. The dark hair and that body, she looks like she could definitely handle the role of Rizzo. Don't worry about me man, it won't be a hardship to kiss her if you know what I mean."**

Jim and Trevor laughed at that for a moment before Ruben joined them, **"what's so funny?"**

**"Jim was talking about that new girl, Emily, who's playing Rizzo in the play. She's hot, right?"**

Ruben nodded his agreement. **"Oh yeah, almost makes me wish I'd gone out for the Kenickie role. But she's new, how do we know she can even act?"**

**"Act? Who cares if she can act? All I care about is can she kiss."** Jim said, only half joking. The guys, like the girls, all took acting seriously. They were all determined to move out to California together after graduation to try to hit it big. ** "Seriously though, I don't think Mrs. H would've cast her as Rizzo if she couldn't act. It's the singing that's going to be the true test though."**

The other two nodded in agreement. The singing was going to be as important as the acting, maybe even more so considering it was _Grease_.

Before they could get back into a discussion the looks of the new girl, Ryan let out a victory cry as his fighter defeated Dale's in battle on the screen. The three boys moved over to the couch where the guys were playing and after congratulating Ryan on the win, they switched up players and continued playing. All thoughts about the school play were soon forgotten as they shifted their focus to the game.

TBC...

* * *

**AN2: I'll get back to the main plot soon enough I just wanted to remind everyone of the Pack since, when I get into the whole play subplot they will be around a bit more. **

**Enjoy!**

**~A.**


	14. Stress & Date Night

**AN: Sorry for the tiny chapter but I wanted something to fill in some time. I needed JJ to stress a bit about Emily's birthday gift. I am hoping next chapter will be longer. Until then, enjoy this tidbit.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

The Friday before Emily's birthday, JJ was I her bedroom alone, trying not to stress herself out. It was after school and she had dropped Emily off at her house, making the excuse that her mom needed her to help around the house as an explanation for why she wasn't spending the day with Emily. JJ felt really bad about lying to Emily but she needed the time to try to think of a gift for her girlfriend's birthday.

JJ had, stupidly, avoided thinking about what to get Emily for her birthday for the last two weeks. After the diner incident, JJ had tried to think about what to get Emily but each time she tried to think about it, she would get interrupted. Usually, Emily would suddenly slide in behind her in the hall at school or she'd insist on spending their after school time together. Not that JJ minded spending all her free time with her girlfriend, quite the opposite, JJ loved it. She loved listening to Emily talk about her past most of all.

Emily would tell JJ about her "adventures" in Europe during her mother's assignments. JJ would listen and try to picture Emily running circles around the Eiffel Tower or standing on the banks of the River Thames waiting, sometimes for hours, to see the Tower Bridge lift open.

The drawback of all that time spent together meant that JJ couldn't focus on what to get Emily for her birthday. Which was why, today, she made the decision to take the afternoon to think about what would be a good gift. She only had until 8pm, because she had a date with Emily that night to go see a movie. It would be just the two of them this time, the gang all had separate plans with their dates or their families.

JJ was sitting on her bed, her hands curled into her hair as she wracked her brain for a great gift idea.

* * *

Emily was in her bedroom as well, thinking. She was hoping that she was wrong about what she was thinking but she wasn't optimistic.

Today was the first time since they started dating that JJ had ever opted to not spend time together. Emily knew she was probably overreacting but she couldn't help it. There was something about Jennifer that made her want to spend all her time with her.

Her blonde girlfriend was smart, beautiful, funny, sweet and she was all hers. For now at least. Emily knew it was foolish of her to be so concerned but she couldn't stop herself from worrying that JJ was getting ready to break up with her.

Emily sighed, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do about it if JJ decided to end their relationship, Emily was not the type to cling or beg once a relationship ended. She'd be devastated, yes, but she'd eventually get over it...she hoped.

She'd never felt this way about anyone else...not even Gina. Emily knew without a doubt that she was madly, deeply, and truly in love with Jennifer Jareau, and if she lost the beautiful blonde she didn't know if she'd survive it. Especially if it happened so close to her birthday...that would be the ultimate worst birthday gift ever.

Emily flopped down onto her bed in defeat. Her head landed on something stiff and she raised herself up a bit to see what it was. Her eyes landed on a copy of the script for the school play. Emily felt a smile tug on her lips against her will.

Emily had a secret love for acting and singing but she knew in her heart that she would never make a living at it. Emily had no desire for the fame or fortune that came with being a celebrity. She valued her privacy far too much for that, but she did love the feeling she got when she performed. Emily used to visit karaoke clubs in Europe whenever she could since she was 15. Gina hadn't understood Emily's love for singing in public but she'd tolerated it well enough.

Emily picked up the script and gently ran her hand across the cover page. Of its own volition, her mind conjured up an image of JJ dressed as Sandy from the movie, both the good girl version seen throughout most of the movie and the bad girl version at the end. Emily savored the thought because she knew JJ would never have an opportunity to dress like that. JJ hadn't tried out for the play and, once Emily saw who was playing Danny, she couldn't really blame her girlfriend.

Emily opened the script and began reading through the play, learning not only her own lines but those of the characters around her so she would be able to keep up with the dialogue on stage.

* * *

After a brief conversation with Olivia, JJ finally thought she had a great idea for what to get Emily for her birthday. It would take a little bit of planning but she was confident she could pull it off.

JJ's eyes caught the time on her alarm clock and she realized she only had an hour until she had to pick up Emily for their date. JJ ran to her bathroom and took a quick shower before getting dressed. For their date, JJ decided to 'be the girl' and wear a black leather miniskirt with a blue satin blouse that matched her eyes. JJ knew she was looking good and she smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Carefully applied make up and two inch blue heels completed her outfit and JJ hurried out the door to pick up Emily.

JJ's mom smiled as she saw her daughter rush out of the house, she shook her head indulgently. Her daughter was in love and Laura couldn't be happier.

* * *

JJ pulled her car up to the curb outside of Emily's house and she cut the engine. She was a little nervous and she didn't know why. After a moment, she got out of the car and walked up to the door.

JJ rang the bell and waited. This was a completely new experience for JJ, she'd never really picked anyone up like this. Usually, she sat in her car and honked the horn as she waited for Olivia and Emily to walk out the door and into her car so she could take them all to school.

JJ was glad that Olivia was spending the evening at Alex's house. She wasn't sure how she'd explain being there to pick up Emily for a date without just telling the truth. She had decided to tell the gang they were together after Emily's birthday and she didn't want to jump the gun. JJ was also happy that Olivia's mom worked late on Fridays so she knew Emily was the only one home.

The door opened and Emily stood there, dumbstruck by JJ's outfit.

JJ looked Emily up and down and she smiled, Emily looked hot and she'd, predictably, chosen to 'be the guy' for tonight. Emily was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her legs and ass in much the same way JJ longed to, and a blood-red t-shirt underneath a midnight blue mens' cut dress shirt that only had the last four buttons buttoned. Emily capped it off with black ankle boots.

When JJ finally found her voice she said,** "Wow, you look...hot."**

Emily grinned as she broke free from the mini-trance she was in, **"so do you...I almost wish we could stay here instead of going out."**

Emily was determined to make it clear to JJ that she deserved to be with her. If JJ _had_ decided to break up with her, Emily was going to change her mind.

JJ looked at Emily and smiled,** "almost? Well, how about a compromise?"**

**"Name your terms Jennifer."** Emily answered, willing to play along.

JJ took a moment to think about it as the warm feeling that always accompanied Emily's use of her full name washed over her. **"Well...we can't stay here because Olivia and her mom can come home at any moment but...we could always skip the movie and go to Cook's Cliff."**

Emily took all of one minute to think about that before a lascivious grin lit up her face, **"Deal. Let's go."**

They made it into JJ's car and locked the doors but before JJ started the car, she leaned over the center console and pressed her lips against Emily's in a kiss that left little doubt the tonight was going to be a night to remember.

TBC...


	15. Emily's Birthday Part 1

**Chapter 15**

_Sunday, October 12, 2008_

Sunday morning dawned clear and bright and JJ woke up with a smile on her face. Today was Emily's birthday and JJ planned on spending the whole day with her girlfriend. JJ got up and got showered and dressed in less than 20 minutes, not wanting to waste any time.

She left the house well before anyone else was awake; leaving a note for her parents that she would be out all day.

JJ got in her car and drove off, making only two stops before she pulled up in front of Olivia's house. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, leaving some of her gifts for Emily in the car. She took with her only two things, gifts that would be ok for one friend to give another. JJ knew it was a bit of extra work but Emily was worth it.

JJ had gotten Emily two sets of gifts. One set was the 'public' gifts, things she could give Emily in front of their friends without them getting suspicious. The other set was hidden in the glove compartment of her car, it wouldn't get to Emily until they were alone that night, hopefully at Cook's Cliff. JJ had a plan that included the party that was being held at Alex's house that evening and would end with JJ and Emily spending some time together at Cook's Cliff.

JJ reached the door and rang the bell. She waited a little impatiently for someone to open it.

* * *

It was her birthday and Emily was the first one awake. She knew Olivia would sleep in a bit more, because of her late night with Alex and her Aunt Serena wouldn't wake up until at least 11. Emily checked the time on her alarm clock and saw it was 8:35am. She had plenty of time on her own to get dressed and enjoy some silence on her birthday.

Emily knew that once Olivia and her mom were awake, silence would be hard to come by. Emily was dressed and ready for the day by 9 am and was looking over her script when the doorbell rang. Not wanting to wake anyone else up, she quickly ran down the stairs to the front door.

Emily opened the door and when she saw JJ there she quickly, and without warning, pulled the blonde into the house. Emily held her finger up to her lips in the universal symbol for silence when JJ opened her mouth.

JJ decided to ask questions later as Emily led her quickly to the back of the house and into the little utility room that housed the washer & dryer. She stood, silent but curious, as Emily turned to the door and closed it behind them, locking it before she turned back to her.

Emily knew JJ was probably curious and confused so she smiled and said, in a low whisper, **"Sorry about this but, everyone's still asleep and I want them to stay asleep ok?"**

JJ nodded but before she could say anything, Emily stepped closer and kissed her. JJ lost herself to the kiss quickly, giving in and letting out a tiny moan when she felt Emily's tongue slip into her mouth.

Emily kissed JJ like there was no tomorrow. She had missed her girlfriend since they parted company the night before. Emily was no longer scared that JJ would break up with her, Friday night pretty much made sure of that but that didn't mean she could just slack off.

Emily finally pulled away when oxygen became an issue and she rested her forehead against the blonde's.

JJ caught her breath first and whispered,** "Not that I'm complaining but, where did that come from?"**

Emily just smiled, **"I missed my girlfriend and I couldn't help myself. Besides, it's my birthday and I can't think of a better way to start it than by kissing you."**

**"Oh, well in that case, come here."** JJ smiled as she pulled Emily closer. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was in fact only a few minutes before JJ pulled away and said, **"Um, isn't this a bit risky? Making out in the laundry room with Olivia and her mom right upstairs?"**

**"Maybe a little, but that's half the fun right? The possibility of getting caught and all that. But don't worry baby, Liv and her mom sleep like the dead."**Emily replied, grinning as she thought of all the public places she wanted to kiss JJ.

JJ wasn't convinced though, **"Uh huh, well still, as much as I would love to spend the whole day here with you, we need to be careful Em. I don't want Liv to find out about us by walking in on us. I was hoping to tell them tonight at the party at Alex's...if you're okay with the gang knowing about us."**

Emily grinned, **"Of course I'm okay with it...best birthday gift I can think of would be to be able to act like your girlfriend in front of our friends."**Emily pulled JJ closer and hugged her. She buried her face in the blonde's neck and inhaled the scent of JJ's skin just under the light touch of her perfume.

JJ let herself melt into Emily's embrace, loving the feel of her girlfriend's arms around her.

* * *

A few hours later, after putting the CDs JJ had gotten for her in her room, Emily, Liv and JJ got into the blonde's car and drove to Alex's house. Emily's party was going to be an all-day event. Alex was only one of the gang to have a heated swimming pool and thankfully, it was still warm enough to swim in it without freezing when you got out of the pool.

When they arrived at Alex's house, Olivia ran to the gate that led to the back of the house while Emily and JJ lingered by the car.

Once Olivia was out of sight, Emily turned her blonde girlfriend, **"Are you ready for this?"**

JJ took a deep breath,** "Yeah."** She smiled, **"It's about time they knew about us...I want them to know about us."**

Emily smiled, **"So do I."** Emily leaned closer and placed a light kiss on JJ's lips. She pulled back and grinned, **"Come on, let's go join our friends, tell them the good news."**

JJ smiled then turned towards the house. Together, they walked to the gate that Olivia had disappeared behind.

TBC...


	16. Emily's Birthday Part 2

**Chapter 16**

JJ decided to wait until the whole gang arrived and everyone was having a good time before she told them about her and Emily. Emily, for her part was willing to let her beautiful girlfriend take the lead on this one, mostly because JJ knew their friends better and longer than Emily had and she would know the best way to break the news to them.

So for the first hour, it was mostly just waiting for everyone to get there. After the last of the gang had arrived, Alex's parents came out to the yard.

Alex ran over to them and smiled, **"Mom, dad, what's up?"**Her parents had agreed to stay upstairs in their room, away from the party.

Alexander Cabot smiled at his daughter while his wife, Caroline, said, **"Alex, honey, we just came down to let you know that we are going out. The Markersons called and invited us to join them for drinks and dinner. We'll be home later, so have a good time and remember the rules."**The look Caroline gave her daughter made it clear to Alex that breaking any of the rules would have dire consequences.

Alex just smiled, **"Yes mother. Have fun."**

Alexander and Caroline nodded then turned and left, heading to their car in the garage.

Alex watched them leave, smiling at the thought of having the whole house to herself and her friends, with no parents lingering around ready to spoil the fun. She sensed Olivia stepping up behind her and she turned to look at her girlfriend.

**"Hey baby."**

**"Hi...what did your parents want?"**Olivia knew that sometimes Alex's parents could be real uptight about certain things but that for the most part they were pretty cool.

Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia before she pulled back, grinning, **"They are gone. They left for the rest of the day and night. Dinner and drinks with the Markersons."**

Olivia thought about that for a moment then said, **"So...that means this party just became parent-free?"**

**"Yup."**

Olivia's grin turned almost evil. **"That is..."**

**"Perfect."**Alex finished before Liv could come up with something dirtier.

Liv nodded, **"Yeah...perfect."** She pulled Alex closer then turned them both to return to the party. **"C'mon, let's go have some fun with our friends."**

The two girls quickly rejoined their friends. The girls were all standing together, talking and laughing. The guys were on the other side of the yard, trying to figure out a way to get the girls to do something more physical than gossiping.

* * *

JJ and Emily were standing with the other girls and Emily was telling stories about some of her 'adventures' in Europe and the Middle East when she would travel with her mom. She purposely left out the "Rome Incident", not wanting to ever talk about that again.

She was in the middle of telling them about the time she was in Paris and she met a guy who showed her the city while her mom was busy working. His name was Matthew Benton and his parents were artists who emigrated to Paris when he was a baby to 'find inspiration'.

When she came to the part about going to the top of the Eiffel Tower to see the sunset with Matthew, Olivia and Alex rejoined the group and Liv stepped closer, **"You never told me you had a romantic moment with some guy in Paris."**Olivia was a little confused now because Emily had always told her that she'd never even been with a boy.

Emily turned to Olivia and grinned. **"I don't tell you everything Liv, besides it's not what you think."** She turned to the rest of the girls and said, in a low voice, **"Matthew was gay. We were only ever friends."**She had already told JJ all of her stories that might have the potential to make the blonde jealous, reassuring her girlfriend that it was all in the past and that no one would ever compare to her in Emily's heart. JJ just grinned at the look on her friends' faces when Emily revealed Matthew was gay. The way Emily described him and talked about him, anyone would be forgiven for thinking he was an old boyfriend or even God's gift to women.

Olivia deflated a bit but then she grinned, at least it meant that her plan to bring JJ and Emily together still had a chance.

Emily looked at JJ and saw something in her eyes. She wondered if JJ was ready to tell their friends about them.

JJ was ready to tell them, she was ready to drop the 'just friends' act and be able to hold her girlfriend. JJ looked at Emily and just raised an eyebrow. It was the only signal she needed, knowing Emily would understand what it meant.

Emily gave a tiny nod at the raised eyebrow and turned to Garcia who was asking her a question about Paris.

JJ moved away from the crowd and headed towards the guys. She smiled as she pictured their reactions...then her smile vanished as she pictured them going all 'big brother' on Emily when they found out the truth. She really hoped they didn't go into bodyguard overdrive, despite the fact that they already knew Emily and had accepted her into the gang. JJ raised her voice as she said, **"Hey guys, can you come over here for a second? I have an announcement to make and I only wanna have to say it once, okay?"**

The guys stopped their mini football game and gave JJ their attention. They looked at each other, gauging the reactions before they nodded and began making their way to the girls.

Once the whole gang was together, paired up as usual with the guys standing behind their girlfriends, their arms around their waists, JJ turned to Emily and the dark haired girl didn't disappoint as she stepped closer to JJ but kept her distance for the moment. JJ smiled to see Olivia holding Alex much the same way as the guys.

JJ cleared her throat and said, **"Okay, well...since this is Emily's birthday, my announcement is also one of the birthday gifts I got her. I hope she likes it."** JJ was uncharacteristically nervous, she turned to Emily and saw the brunette's smile and it calmed her nerves a bit. **"Em, can you come here?"** She held out a hand for her girlfriend and Emily stepped closer and took it. JJ turned to her friends and said, **"I know that _some_ of you,"** she looked right at Olivia at this point, **"have been trying to play matchmaker and hoping to create a 'love connection'"** She looked now to Garcia, **"and some of you have been keeping secrets. That's fine because despite how hard it is to keep a secret in a small town like ours, especially being who we are,"** JJ continued, referring to their popularity and how they were more closely watched than most others. **"I, too, have a secret that I wanna share with my friends right now."**JJ turned to Emily and smiled then looked at her friends. They were willing to let JJ ramble and talk as long as she needed to, because she was their leader. More than Elliot or Olivia or Morgan, JJ was their leader, she was the one who usually decided what they did and where they went and they had given her that power of their own free will once they'd realized that she was born for it.

JJ cleared her throat and said, **"For a while now, since just before the auditions for the school play, Emily and I have been...dating. We're together and..."** JJ looked at Emily now and said, for the first time out loud, **"I'm in love with her."**She watched Emily's eyes to see her reaction to her declaration.

Emily heard the words and her brain went into shock. She hadn't expected JJ to say those words yet...not for a while still but she wasn't about to complain...not when she felt the same way. In the short time that they had been together, the blonde had managed to completely own Emily's heart. Emily finally smiled then she stepped closer and whispered into JJ's ear,** "I love you too Jennifer."**Emily placed a light kiss just below her ear before she pulled away and faced their friends.

Almost everyone was in shock at the declaration. They hadn't seen it coming, none of them knowing if Emily was gay or straight. The only one not in shock was Garcia, who had known already, and she was the first to move forward and hug them both, grinning the whole time.

JJ saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned towards it just in time to see Elle, Casey, Brian, Munch, Reid, and Elliot handing money to a smug looking Jordan. JJ frowned as the implications sank in, she took a step towards them and said, **"Wait, you guys were _betting_ on this?"**

Jordan wasn't imtimidated by JJ's tone and she just grinned, **"Come on JJ, give us some credit. The others didn't want to admit it, and it cost them some money, but I could see it."**

**"See what?"**

**"The way you looked at Emily. The way Emily would look at you when she thought no one else was watching her."** Jordan turned to Emily, who was now blushing a bit, **"You may have a great poker face Emily, but when it comes to JJ, you're easier to read than a Dr. Seuss book."**

Emily just grinned before she turned to look at all their friends, **"So...anyone else have anything to say about me and JJ being together?"**She waited, hoping no one said anything negative but knowing that someone might.

There was silence for a moment as the gang exchanged looks before they all grinned and began rushing forward to offer hugs and congratulations to the both of them. Everyone was happy that JJ was happy and they all liked Emily.

* * *

Later that evening, the party had broken up shortly after the cake and presents. The gang separated to go home and get ready for their dates or just to go home.

Emily and JJ left, Olivia was staying with Alex and would find her own way home later.

In the car, JJ turned to Emily and smiled, **"So, anywhere in particular you wanna go now?"**

Emily grinned and said, **"Maybe...Cook's Cliff? If you don't have to be home right away that is..."**

JJ smiled as she leaned closer to kiss her girlfriend, **"I have plenty of time Emily."**

JJ put the car in gear and drove off towards Cook's Cliff, smiling as she thought about the surprise she had for Emily when they got there.

* * *

The drive was made in silence, each girl lost in her own thoughts. Emily was thinking about how great it felt now that they were out in the open with their friends and didn't have to hide their relationship. She was also thankful that their friends had accepted their news positively.

JJ was thinking about what would happen when they reached Cook's Cliff. She was hoping that Emily would like her final surprise.

They arrived at 'their' spot and JJ quickly killed the engine. The silence in the car felt heavy with anticipation. JJ turned to Emily and smiled, **"We're here."**

Emily noticed the nervousness that JJ was trying to hide and it melted her heart. **"Yeah...so why are you all the way over there?"**

JJ shifted a little closer but stopped before she was too close, she knew if she didn't say what she had to say now, she might not get the chance later. She cleared her throat and said, **"Emily there's something I need to say to you."**

Emily looked at JJ and smiled, **"Jennifer you can tell me anything."**

JJ nodded. **"I know...I just...I've never said this to anyone else and I just, I want to get it right."** She paused for a moment to take a breath before she said, **"Emily, I love you, with all my heart. I have never loved anyone else and I honestly don't think I ever _could_ love anyone else. I don't ever _want_ to love anyone else. I know that we haven't been together for a long time, but it doesn't matter to me because I know that I love you. And, having said that, there's something else I need to tell you."**

Emily waited, knowing JJ wasn't done. She was floored by JJ's words, the heartfelt sincerity behind them let her know that this was for real.

**"Emily...I want you to be my first. Tonight."** It took all of JJ's bravery to get those words out. She knew that she could've taken the easy way out and simply started kissing Emily and let their passion take over, but she needed Emily to know that she truly wanted this, that it wasn't a decision made in the heat of the moment.

JJ waited, as the silence stretched out, for Emily's reaction.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: This isn't a long chapter but I wanted to get something out there for the people who were begging me to continue. I was hit with a bolt of inspiration and wrote this chapter in less than 2 hours (while watching TV and dealing with my sister's kids). Hope y'all like it!**

**AN2: For anyone who is interested, I have posted pictures of how I picture these characters in high school. Basically cast current teen stars in the roles and a photo of JJ's car. If you wanna see, they are on my personal fanfic site here: http:/ www. freewebs. com/ acathlasfanfics / crossovers. htm (copy, paste to browser, remove the spaces and enjoy!) Next chapter is almost finished and it's a longish one...will be up soon! Til then, enjoy the pics and lemme know how I did, if you agree or disagree with who I picked and why! Be prepared to explain and/or defend your comments.  
**


	17. Emily's Answer & Rehearsals

**Chapter 17 **

The silence stretched out for several minutes that felt like years to JJ as she waited for Emily's response to her request. She knew that her girlfriend hadn't been expecting her to say what she had and that she would need some time to think about it, but patience had never really been her strong suit.

Emily sat back and thought about what JJ was asking for. As much as she wanted to make love to her blonde girlfriend, to truly claim her as her own, she knew that Jennifer deserved more than to lose her virginity in the back seat of a car. Emily looked over at her beautiful girlfriend and she knew that Jennifer deserved something special. She deserved romance and candlelight and a big comfortable bed and all the time in the world to truly enjoy the experience.

Emily's first time hadn't been like that. Gina hadn't particularly cared if Emily's first time was special or romantic. It was more about sex than making love and Emily knew that she wanted more for Jennifer. She wanted their first time together to be something they would both look back on years from now and remember with happy thoughts and not regret.

Emily turned to face Jennifer and said, **"Jennifer, there's nothing I would love more than to make love to you, but it's not going to happen tonight."**

JJ looked at Emily, confused, **"What? Why not?"** She was really trying not to jump to conclusions or let Emily's rejection hurt, but it wasn't easy.

Emily could see that her words were being misconstrued so she took a breath and said, **"because, Jennifer...you deserve better than the backseat of a car for your first time. Because **_**we**_** deserve better than that for **_**our**_** first time together."** Emily paused for a moment as she looked into JJ's eyes, **"I want our first time together to be perfect. I want it to be romantic and special and...you deserve to have your first time be something you can look back on without any regrets. Does that make any sense?"**

JJ thought about what Emily was saying and, after a few moments, she realized that Emily was right. Their first time together should be romantic and perfect. JJ let out a breath and looked around her car then back to her girlfriend. She grinned wryly, **"Guess I didn't really think this through huh? You're right Emily...we **_**both**_** deserve better for our first time together."**

Emily smiled at JJ, **"for what it's worth, it means a lot to me that you want me to be your first."** Emily hoped JJ understood that she wasn't saying no because she wasn't interested.

JJ looked at her girlfriend and lifted her hand to cup Emily's cheek. She looked into those brown eyes she had come to truly love and she said, **"it's worth a lot. Trust me."** She then leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend.

Emily gave herself over to JJ's kiss, pouring all of her love for the beautiful blonde into their kiss.

Before either of them knew what was happening, JJ was straddling Emily the passenger seat and Emily had reclined the seat all the way back. It was rapidly becoming their favorite position to be in when they made out in the car.

They finally pulled apart when oxygen became a factor and JJ looked down at Emily, smiling. **"I love you, Emily...and I'll wait as long as it takes for you."** JJ's voice turned very serious as she looked into Emily's eyes.

Emily saw the truth in JJ's eyes and it warmed something deep inside of her. She lifted her hand and cupped JJ's face as she said, **"I love you too Jennifer, always."**

JJ studied Emily's eyes for a moment more before she smiled and turned away for a moment. She turned the car back on for a moment, then she pushed a button on the dashboard. With a quiet hum, the top of the car began to open until it was settled into place behind the back seat. JJ then turned the car off and snuggled down into her girlfriend. She nuzzled Emily's neck, her arms wrapping around her waist. She muttered into the soft skin beneath her lips, **"can we just snuggle like this for a while?"**

Emily smiled then placed a kiss on the top of JJ's head, **"Whatever you want baby."** Emily tilted her head and looked up at the stars that were now spread out above them. Her eyes darted from one constellation to another as she silently relished the feeling of holding JJ in her arms under a blanket of stars. After a moment, Emily's eyes widened as she saw a shooting star. She made a silent wish that she would be able to keep the blonde in her arms happy and safe. Emily honestly believed that she had been born explicitly for the sole purpose of finding JJ and loving her. She closed her eyes and tightened her arms around her girlfriend, wishing that they could stay like that forever.

They lay there in silence for what seemed like days but was in fact only a few hours. It was bliss. The silence between them was intimate and companionable...they let themselves get lost in the feeling of being so close and together.

The silence was shattered by the ringing of JJ's cell phone. Reluctantly, JJ shifted and grabbed the phone from her pocket. She frowned when she saw it was her mother. She looked at Emily, **"Sorry, it's my mom...hang on."**

Emily just nodded as JJ answered her phone. **"Hi mom...um, I'm with Emily..."** JJ pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment to check the time then put it back by her ear, **"yeah I just saw that mom...you what? Oh...um...ok hang on."** JJ turned to Emily, **"she wants to talk to you."**

Confused, but trained to be polite, she took the phone and carefully said, **"hi Laura...yes...thank you...yes of course...oh, um...alright...yes I'll make sure...yes...ok have a good night...I will...goodbye Laura."** Emily ended the call then looked over at JJ, a crooked grin on her face.

JJ couldn't stand it any longer, she was curious about what her mom had said to Emily. **"So? What'd she say to you?"**

Emily took a breath then grinned, **"She wished me a happy birthday...and then she reminded me, in a very nice way, that I may be 18 now but you are still 17 and you have a curfew that you're about to break. She also said that it's a school night and so, if I don't want you to be grounded, I better make sure you drop me off and get home...now."** Emily was drawing light circles on JJ's back as she told her girlfriend what her mother had said. Laura had been really nice about it, not intending to be the 'bad guy' at all but just offering a friendly reminder.

JJ took a moment to process what Emily had told her. She knew, as soon as she saw the time, that she was in danger of breaking curfew and, while a part of her was concerned about it, the rest of her didn't care because she was with Emily. But now that her mother had called and very effectively ruined the mood they had lost themselves in, JJ knew that she was going to have to take Emily home and then go home herself and face the music. JJ leaned down and placed a light kiss on Emily's lips before she shifted off of her girlfriend and settled into the driver's seat again.

**"Looks like our night is over. My mom has such **_**perfect**_** timing."** The sarcasm in JJ's voice was enough to make Emily giggle.

**"Yeah...but at least she didn't sound angry."** Emily was trying to find the good in the moment.

JJ just grinned, **"Of course she didn't, she was talking to you. When I get home, that's when the angry will show itself."**

Emily turned to look at JJ, trying to see if JJ truly was scared of her mom. **"Jennifer..."**

Something in Emily's tone made JJ turn to her, **"Em, it's not like that. I'm not...scared or anything I just...I'm not looking forward to the lecture about curfew and rules and 'being responsible' that I'm in for when I get home. Plus, I don't want the night to end."**

Emily just nodded, satisfied with JJ's explanation.

JJ turned the car on and pressed the button on the dash again and the car's top began to quietly and smoothly return to its original position.

JJ shifted into gear then pulled away from Cook's Cliff. She quietly drove to Emily's house, her right hand wrapped around Emily's left hand as they enjoyed their last moments of the night together.

After about fifteen minutes, JJ pulled up in front of Emily's house and put the car in park and turned to Emily, **"We're here."**

Emily turned to JJ, **"Yeah..."** Emily didn't know what to say that didn't sound cheesy or stupid.

JJ smiled at Emily then leaned closer. She kissed her girlfriend. Emily reached up and pulled JJ closer, getting lost in JJ's kiss.

After a moment, JJ pulled back and smiled, **"I better get going...good night Emily. I'll be back in the morning to pick you and Liv up for school, okay?"**

**"Okay..."** Emily smiled as she remembered some of the French she'd learned last year when she was living in Paris with her mom. _**"bonne nuit mon amour...r?er avec les anges, demain sera fourni avec une nouvelle lumi?e et tout mon amour pour vous."**_ Emily leaned closer and kissed JJ again then reached for the door handle.

JJ put a hand on her shoulder and said, **"Whoa, wait a minute. You can't just drop some sexy sounding French then leave without translating it."**

Emily smiled as she looked at JJ, she cleared her throat and said, her cheeks tingeing a light pink, **"I said, 'good night my love, dream with the angels, tomorrow will come with a new light and all my love for you'...it sounds better in French."** Emily looked down, a little embarrassed by her cheesiness.

JJ, however, was charmed by the cheese. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her and she felt her heart melting at the sentiment. **"In any language Em, it's still sexy and beautiful...just like the girl who said it."**

Emily smiled but didn't say anything as she looked into impossibly blue eyes and saw the love shining in them.

After a few minutes of silence, JJ said, **"Okay, it's time for you to go inside so I can get going. My mom isn't going to wait much longer before she calls again."**

Emily opened the car door and almost as if on cue, JJ's cell phone rang again. JJ's mom's face smiled back at them from the caller ID. Emily giggled then got out of the car. She turned back, before JJ answered the cell and smiled, **"Good luck baby, see you in the morning."**

**"Thanks, see you tomorrow. Sleep well Em."**

JJ waited until Emily went inside her house before she answered her cell phone, **"Hi mom. I'm on my way home, can't drive any faster."** JJ put the car in gear and began driving home, listening to her mother's voice as she made sure JJ really was driving home.

* * *

Two weeks passed with the normal high school activities. Emily began rehearsals for the school play, really getting into the role of Rizzo and learning her lines and her cues. She liked the other cast members, they were civil enough but there seemed to be a bit of a chill in their attitude towards her. The girls were polite but distant whenever they weren't 'in character'. During the actual rehearsals, anyone looking in would swear that they were all best friends. But when they took breaks or weren't running lines, they would be in their own little group and Emily was usually left off to the side on her own. She didn't mind as much as she probably should, mostly because she had other things to worry about...like the guy playing Kenickie.

Jim Steele looked like the kind of guy who was used to getting whatever and whomever he wanted, but Emily knew there was one person that Jim wanted and couldn't have...Alex Cabot. Emily made it a point to know all the guys names in the play, so she would know which one was crushing on JJ and make sure he never got too close. JJ's 'admirer' was Trevor Langan who was playing Danny Zuko. Emily was suddenly glad that JJ hadn't tried out for the play, knowing that if she'd won the role of Sandy, she would have to kiss Trevor and Emily knew that it would lead to no good.

They were currently on a break in the rehearsals, they'd just run through the 'Summer Nights' musical number and were taking a break before taking it from the top. It was a key scene, it set up for the audience the dynamic of both groups and also gave Rizzo the information she needed to bring about the big reveal later at the bonfire pep rally.

Emily sat off to the side in the big auditorium and took a sip of water as she waited for Mrs. Hotchner to gather them together again. She looked around and saw the girls together in their group talking and giggling. Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head then turned to look at the guys who were also in their own little group talking. Emily chuckled quietly to herself as she realized that, if she was a blonde, she'd be the perfect Sandy; the new kid, the outsider, trying to fit in with the cool kids in school who had their own tight knit group. Emily realized how lucky she was that she had been accepted so readily into JJ's group of friends.

Jo Marlowe took a second to glance over at the new girl, Emily, who was sitting by herself. She was a decent enough actress and her singing voice was definitely up for the challenge of Rizzo, but there was something about her that Jo still didn't trust.

By now, it was common knowledge that Emily was JJ's girlfriend, so Jo knew it wasn't that she was worried about Emily trying to steal one of the guys and starting a turf war or anything like that...there was just something about the way Emily would look at her sometimes, like she was seeing someone else.

Jo turned back to her friends just as Lizzie was saying something about Halloween. It was a little less than two weeks away and they still hadn't agreed on a theme for their costumes.

* * *

Cheerleading and football practice was running a bit long and JJ was getting bored, and missing Emily who was still at rehearsals for the play, so she leaned over and tapped Olivia's shoulder, **"Hey Liv?"**

Olivia Benson reluctantly dragged her eyes away from her girlfriend's current attempt at a split and turned to look at her friend, **"Yeah?"**

**"I'm getting bored so I'm gonna go for a walk. Text me when you and Alex are ready to go and I'll meet you two at the car ok?"**

Liv looked at her friend for a moment then smiled, **"Okay, go on. I'll text you."**

JJ smiled, **"Thanks Liv. See you later."**

JJ stood up and quickly left the bleachers where they were sitting and sprinted towards the parking lot. She stopped at the edge of the lot and looked between the building and her car for a moment before an idea occurred to her and she got an evil grin on her face. She quickly turned towards the building and slipped inside the side door. She quickly and quietly covered the distance between the door and the auditorium. Luckily, the door was ajar and she was able to slip inside without anyone noticing. She took a seat near the back, far out of sight from the stage, where she could watch the rehearsals. JJ settled into the seat and waited.

* * *

No one noticed the new arrival. Mrs. Hotchner stood from her seat and announced they were going again. Everyone jumped into action, already accustomed to not dawdling when the drama teacher spoke.

Emily joined up with the girls and smiled in greeting, like you would with an acquaintance. Jo and the girls smiled back, slipping into character and preparing for their musical scene.

The guys grouped together as well, at the other end of the stage, to simulate being in a different area of the school grounds as the girls as they sang their song.

Mrs. Hotchner waited for her actors to take their marks before she took a breath, **"okay, let's take it from Danny's line about 'all the horny details' and then move right into the song. Let's try to get all the way through it this time without dropping any cues or lines!"** Hailey Hotchner lifted her right hand into the air and held it there for a moment before she swiftly lowered it and shouted, **"and...go!"**

The girls waited for their cue as the guys crowded around 'Danny' and began clamoring for details about the girl he met over the summer.

'Danny' grinned at the attention and said, **"Oh come on, you don't wanna hear all the horny details..."** The clamoring got louder and the guys advanced on him so he said, **"okay I'll tell you!"**

At that moment, 'Danny' sang his opening line, which was followed by the guys falling away in relief and then the girls picked up their part of the song as 'Sandy' sang her line.

And so it went, back and forth as 'Danny' and 'Sandy' sang about their summer romance and their friends made it into more than it was.

'Danny' in typical guy fashion, was painting the romance as nothing more than a few weeks of sex and fun in the sand, while the innocent and sweet 'Sandy' was singing about how romantic it all was and what a gentleman her guy was and how it was about love. And 'Rizzo' in her own typical tough girl way was keeping things 'real' with her line about 'Sandy's' guy sounding like a drag.

Near the back of the auditorium, still unnoticed, was JJ. She was watching the song play out and she smiled at Emily as she sang her lines. JJ paid attention to all the people on that stage, feeling very protective of Emily all of a sudden. She knew her girlfriend was in no real danger, but she also knew that Emily was on stage with at least two people who could pose a problem. The obvious one was Trevor, who might try to do something to Emily now that it was common knowledge around school that she and Emily were together. There was no telling how he might act or react around Emily now.

The other person was Jo Marlowe, the girl that Emily admitted bore a strong resemblance to her first girlfriend, Gina. JJ was secure enough in Emily's love for her that she wasn't worried that Emily would cheat on her with Jo or leave her for the other blonde or anything like that...but she knew that the resemblance could prove to be a distraction for Emily and might have a negative effect on her performance in the play.

For all these reasons, JJ was sitting in the auditorium watching the rehearsal...and also because she really wanted to see Emily's face. They had every class together so she saw her all day, but it never seemed like enough. JJ watched, entranced, as Emily joined the chorus with the other girls begging 'Sandy' to tell them more. Emily even had the choreography down pat. As the song drew to a close, JJ leaned back in her seat and just smiled as the last line was sung and the girls began to talk again. Two lines into the speaking portion, Mrs. Hotchner brought rehearsals to an end and let them all go for the day. JJ took advantage of the small commotion on the stage to slip quietly out of the auditorium and out to her car.

She didn't want anyone to know where she'd just been, so she decided to go to her car to wait for her friends. She was halfway across the lot when her cell phone buzzed an incoming text. She took it out of her pocket and checked the message.

_[Practice over. locker room first then 2 the car. C U there! __ﾖ__O]_

JJ smiled at Olivia's typical text shorthand. She replied with a simple 'ok' then opened a new message and sent a text to Emily, _[got bored, waiting in the car...come entertain me?]_ JJ hit send and grinned. She knew Emily would know what she meant by 'entertain me'.

JJ got to her car and slipped into the driver's seat. She turned the car on just long enough to put the top down, taking advantage of the warm weather, then she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the headrest.

* * *

Olivia was in the girls' locker room, waiting for Alex to take a quick shower and change back into her regular clothes. She kept herself entertained by playing solitaire on her phone. She was used to this and she didn't mind, mostly because she loved Alex so much that she would wait as long as she needed to, but also because she knew that once Softball season started, Alex would be the one waiting on her after practice.

* * *

Emily finished gathering her things and was about to turn towards the rear of the auditorium to leave when her cell phone buzzed an incoming text. She shifted her stuff to her left hand as she grabbed her cell with her right hand and checked the messages. She grinned when she read JJ's message. With an extra bounce in her step she hurried towards the exit. She quickly called Olivia's cell phone. Her cousin answered on the second ring.

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Liv, um...where are you and Alex right now?"**

**"Al's taking a shower and I'm waiting on her in the locker room, why?"**

**"I wanted to have a few moments alone with JJ, think you and Alex could...delay your departure for a bit?"** Emily was hoping that Alex and Liv weren't in a big hurry to get home.

Olivia grinned, willing to play along if it meant Emily and JJ were together. **"Um...yeah I think that can be arranged. I'll text you when we're about to head to the car, ok? Maybe like an extra ten minutes?"** Olivia knew she could find something to do with Alex for a few extra minutes in the locker room. The showers were looking pretty good right now.

Emily picked up her pace, **"That's perfect. Thanks Liv. See you later."**

**"Bye Em! Have fun!"** Liv's voice took on a teasing tone before she hung up.

Emily just shook her head and grinned at the phone before she tucked it back in her pocket and began to walk faster towards the parking lot.

When she reached the area where JJ's car was parked, she saw that JJ was sitting in the car with the top down and her eyes closed. Emily grinned wickedly as she began to creep up to JJ's car, not wanting to alert her girlfriend to her presence just yet.

JJ was blissfully oblivious to Emily's approach, she was too busy fantasizing about a naked Emily and...chocolate sauce. They hadn't crossed that final line yet and made love but JJ hoped they were close to it. She was getting tired of taking a cold shower after she dropped Emily off at home every night.

Emily snuck up behind JJ and quietly stepped closer until she was close enough slip in front of her. Before JJ could sense her closeness, Emily leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend.

JJ jumped at the contact, but soon realized it was Emily (she'd know those lips anywhere) and relaxed into the kiss. They lost themselves in their kiss, tuning out everything but the feel of their lips moving together.

After a few moments, Emily pulled back and smiled at JJ, **"Hi baby...miss me?"**

**"Always. Now get in this car so we can properly make out until Liv and Alex get here!"** JJ wanted to be able to run her hands over Emily's curves and she couldn't do that with Emily standing outside of the car. Emily tossed her things into the back seat then, in a move that left JJ stunned, she placed her left hand on the edge of the windshield and her right hand on the edge of the door and with one big jump, Emily propelled herself into the car and right onto JJ's lap. She quickly settled into JJ and placed her hands on the back of the seat on either side of JJ's head.

Emily grinned at JJ's surprised face and said, **"I didn't think you wanted to wait for me to walk around the car...so here I am."** She leaned closer and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

At the far edge of the parking lot, with a clear view of JJ's car, stood Jo Marlowe and Lizzie Olivet. The others were already long gone but they had lingered because Jo was Lizzie's ride home and Jo had forgotten her sweater in the auditorium so she had to go back for it. They watched as Emily walked up to JJ and kissed her and then they too were surprised when Emily hopped right into the car.

Lizzie turned towards Jo, **"did you see that?"**

Jo's voice was a combination of annoyed and bored, **"Yeah I saw that...not bad."**

Lizzie turned back to look at JJ's car then she said, **"You know what's sad?"**

**"What?"**

**"Trevor has never been that happy to see me...not even when we first started dating."** Lizzie would never admit it out loud, but she had real feelings for Trevor. She realized over the summer that, at some point, she had fallen for Trevor. She knew though, that he was still hung up on JJ so she pretended to still want Brian, when in reality she wished that Trevor would let go of JJ and fall for her.

Jo looked at her friend and saw the truth in her eyes. She knew in that moment that Lizzie was really in love with Trevor. She made a silent promise to get Trevor to let go of his futile crush on JJ and focus on the girl he had who loved him. **"Don't feel too bad about it Liz, once Trevor grows up a bit and lets go of his stupid crush on JJ, he'll come around. Come on, let's get out of here."** Jo wasn't sure why, but seeing Emily with JJ made her...jealous. She couldn't explain it because she knew without a doubt that she was straight...she just knew she didn't like it.

They turned away and headed for Jo's car, a 2005 midnight blue Chrysler Sebring, more than ready to get out of there and away from the two girls.

* * *

When they could linger no longer, Liv sent a quick text to Emily letting her know they were on their way before they gathered their things and headed for the door of the locker room, adjusting their clothes along the way.

Emily pulled away from JJ's lips when she heard her phone's text message alert. She quickly checked it then looked at JJ, **"To be continued. Liv and Alex are on their way to the car now."**

**"Oh...dang it...ok."** JJ pouted a bit but didn't move her hands from Emily's hips, effectively holding her in place on her lap.

Emily smiled down at her girlfriend, **"Jennifer, I should probably move over to the passenger seat now."**

**"Yeah...probably..."** JJ's drifted off, her hands still not moving from their place on Emily's hips.

Emily slid her hands down to rest lightly on JJ's. **"Which means **_**mon amour**_** that you're going to have to move your hands."**

JJ looked down at her hands and grinned, **"Oh...yeah..."** She slowly slid herhands away, trailing them down Emily's thighs until they rested on the seat. **"Go ahead...before I change my mind and keep you here."**

Emily grinned then slowly slid away, settling down onto the passenger seat. She smiled at JJ and them looked towards the school just in time to see the door open and Liv and Alex step outside the building. Perfect timing as far as Emily was concerned, she was about five minutes away from forgetting her reasons for waiting to make love to JJ and taking her right there in the school parking lot.

JJ took a moment to get her hormones under control before she pasted a smile on her face and turned to greet her friends who finally made it to the car.

After a moment, JJ turned the car on and drove them away from the school. It was Friday and the weekend stretched out in front of them.

TBC...

* * *

**AN: Here it is! The long awaited, much anticipated update! Hope I didn't disappoint. For those who were hoping to read a love/sex scene this chapter because of what JJ said, sorry but that's not happening...yet. I threw in some interaction with the pack just because I felt like I had to go back to them a bit, talk about the play. By the way, for clarification, the play isn't based on the Broadway version of the play but on the movie. The Broadway version is different from the movie in certain areas and since I've never seen that version, I have only the movie to go by as reference, hence the play is based on the movie. Sorry for any confusion. Before anyone freaks out, I have NO plans for turning Jo gay or having her come between Emily and JJ...I have a different plan for her and her jealousy over seeing them together. So relax. As always, lemme know what you thought about this chapter. Hope you like it!**


	18. Thanksgiving Part 1

******AN: This is a short chapter but it will set up the next one that's the main part of Thanksgiving weekend. I am getting back into this story after a detour to Once Upon a Time. Hope this doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Thanksgiving pt 1**

The next few weeks flew by and everyone was starting to feel the pressure of senior year. There was the SAT's to worry about as well as opening night for the school play. Emily and JJ spent every day together after school once Emily was done with rehearsals.

They usually ended up in JJ's bedroom studying both for their classes and the SAT's. The rest of the gang were doing much the same thing...except for Spencer whose eidetic memory meant he didn't have to study.

They had just finished their homework for Strauss' class when JJ turned to Emily and asked, **"Hey Em?"**

Emily looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, as a way to get them to focus on their homework and not on making out the whole time, they had decided to sit at opposite ends of the room. Emily was sitting at JJ's desk and the blonde was laying down on her belly on her bed. **"Yes Jennifer?"**

JJ smiled then said, **"what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"**

Emily thought about that one, she knew her Aunt Serena wanted to have a dinner for the three of them so she was expected to be there, however she also knew that Olivia was planning to spend at least part of the day with Alex, which meant that she might be allowed to spend part of the day with JJ if she wanted. **"Um...I think my aunt is making dinner but I know Liv is gonna sneak away to be with Alex, why?"**

JJ shrugged and tried to act casual as she extended the invitation that her mother had insisted she issue to Emily, and Liv and her mom. **"Just cuz...my mom wanted me to invite the three of you over here. She's making a huge turkey and everything. What do you say?"** JJ was hoping Emily would say yes, because she wanted to spend the day with her, but also because Lisa was coming home for the weekend and she really wanted Emily to meet her big sister.

Emily thought about it and then said, **"Well I can ask them, but I'm definitely in, sounds like fun."** She grinned at her girlfriend as she noticed JJ relax a bit.

JJ just nodded, **"Good."** Now that that was settled, JJ got up off the bed and walked over to Emily. Very deliberately, she sat down on Emily's lap, straddling both the chair and her girlfriend, and rested her forearms on Emily's shoulders. **"Now...since we're done with our homework, I was thinking we could..."**

Emily was watching JJ as she moved and now she was caught in her dark blue gaze. **"Could...what?"**

JJ didn't answer she simply moved forward and lightly brushed her lips against Emily's.

Not one to let such an opportunity pass her by, Emily brought one hand up to JJ's back and the other to her neck as she pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. JJ quickly parted her lips and let out a low moan when Emily's tongue slid in and began caressing her own.

They stayed kissing like that until air became an issue. They parted briefly before JJ dove back in and reclaimed Emily's lips. Emily let herself get lost in the kiss, in the moment and the world around them melted away into nothingness. They were both lost in their own little world.

They were rudely yanked out of their little lust bubble by a voice from JJ's doorway, **"Ew! Gross! Cut that out you two!"**

JJ broke away from her girlfriend and turned towards the voice, and her annoying little brother. **"Mark, go away!"**

**"No."** Mark stood his ground and crossed his arms. **"I'm in the hallway, I can stand in the hallway."**

JJ glared at him, **"Mark, leave now or you can walk to school from now on."**

Mark wasn't scared, he knew that if JJ refused to give him a ride to school in the morning, she'd have to tell their parents why and then he'd have to mention that they were making out and not doing homework like they were supposed to be doing. He knew his parents would be on his side. **"Then you'd have to tell mom and dad why you won't take me and they'll know you were breaking the rules mom and dad set for you. Besides, it's dinnertime and mom said to come downstairs, now."** Mark grinned smugly.

JJ knew he was right but she wasn't about to show it, **"Fine. Now go away, or I'll tell everyone at school about the magazines under your bed."** The look she gave him told him she knew exactly which magazines he had and just how his friends would react to them.

Mark's eyes widened not wanting his friends to know about the magazines. **"Okay, okay, sheesh, you're no fun anymore."** Mark walked away from the room, leaving JJ alone with Emily.

Emily, who'd been watching the whole exchange in silence, finally had to ask, **"What kind of magazines does he have?" **Curious as to what could be embarrassing enough to get him to back down so fast.

JJ just grinned as she said, **"Highlights, Disney Magazine, and Sesame Street Weekly."**

Emily tried not to laugh but couldn't help herself. Before she could ask about how JJ knew about the magazines, they both heard JJ's mom calling from downstairs.

Reluctantly, JJ slowly stood up and held out a hand to Emily. Emily held JJ's hand the whole way downstairs to the dining room for dinner. It was a common occurrence now for Emily to join them for dinner, mostly during the week. On weekends, Emily always took JJ out somewhere for dinner and a movie or something equally date-worthy.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Weekend_

Emily woke up fairly early on Thanksgiving Day and smiled. She had gotten permission from her aunt to spend the day with JJ and her family. Her Aunt Serena had understood Emily's desire to spend the holiday with her girlfriend and hadn't tried to guilt her into staying with her and Olivia.

Emily quickly showered and dressed then went downstairs to greet her aunt and her cousin, who were in the living room waiting for the Macy's parade to start.

Emily settled on the couch with a banana to watch some of the parade with them, not wanting to abandon them completely on this holiday.

After a few hours, Emily took advantage of a commercial break and said her good byes to her aunt and Liv and left the house, willing to walk to JJ's house.

Liv and her mom watched Emily leave then turned to each other, grinning, **"Do you think she suspected anything?"**

Olivia shrugged, **"I don't think so. Is everything in place?"**

Serena nodded, **"It's all set. This time tomorrow, Emily is going to get a very nice surprise."**

Mother and daughter chuckled conspiratorially. They were mischievous on their own but when they teamed up...look out because they could be downright diabolical.

* * *

The Thanksgiving holiday passed by in a fairly normal fashion as parades and football games were watched and enjoyed. Huge meals were prepared and devoured and the warmth of family was felt by all.

At the Jareau household, there was one person who wasn't as relaxed as everyone else. Emily Prentiss was nervous. Jennifer had told her that her sister Lisa was going to be home for the weekend and Jennifer really wanted Emily to meet her. More than her parents, Emily was nervous about meeting Lisa, after everything that Jennifer had told her about her big sister.

Being an only child, Emily had never had the kind of bond that she sensed Jennifer had with Lisa. It intimidated her a bit, knowing that if she made a bad impression, if Lisa didn't 'approve' of her for Jennifer, it would definitely have a negative impact on their relationship. She didn't think Jennifer would leave her, but it would change things. So when Emily had arrived at JJ's house, she had been dragged up to the blonde's room before she even had a chance to say hi to anyone else.

JJ pulled Emily into her bedroom and closed the door. She was glad that everyone else was distracted by football and cooking so she was able to steal a few moments alone with Emily.

JJ pushed Emily up against her door and without warning, kissed her with the hunger of someone who hadn't seen her girlfriend in months, instead of the hours that had passed since she'd seen Emily.

Emily gave in to JJ's kiss, letting herself get lost in the sensations that always flooded her when she kissed Jennifer. She didn't even care that the blonde's whole family was downstairs and could come up at any moment and catch them, all she cared about in that moment was kissing Jennifer.

After long moments of tongues dueling and hands roaming, JJ finally pulled away to drag huge breaths of oxygen into her lungs. She rested her forehead against Emily's and waited a moment to catch her breath.

**"So, not that I'm complaining because I'm so totally not, but where did that come from?"** Emily recovered first and asked, curious about Jennifer's uncharacteristic, but not unwelcomed, attack.

JJ felt herself blush a bit, **"I just...missed you. And I wanted you to have something to think about when Lisa starts her third degree."** JJ's older sister had arrived the night before and when JJ had told her about Emily, Lisa had told her she was going to make sure Emily had the right intentions towards her little sister. JJ had tried to discourage her sister from being too critical or mean but Lisa wouldn't be deterred.

Since Emily was, essentially, JJ's first girlfriend, Lisa felt it was her responsibility as the older, more experienced sister, to look out for JJ and make sure that Emily wasn't a player or someone who was going to end up hurting JJ.

Emily looked at JJ, **"Um...third degree?"**

JJ nodded, turning away as she explained, **"Yeah...she's harmless really, but since I never really brought anyone home to meet the family who wasn't just a friend, she thinks it's her duty to look out for me."**

Emily suddenly understood, **"Ah, I see."** Emily reached out and pulled Jennifer back into her arms. **"Well, don't worry. Having a mom who is a diplomat made me great at answering questions. It'll be fine Jennifer."**

JJ slowly nodded, letting Emily's embrace and her words reassure her. She leaned into Emily's embrace and relaxed. After a few moments, JJ realized that they couldn't stay up there any longer without risking someone coming up to get them. JJ was already breaking a major rule by having the door closed with Emily in her bedroom. **"Come on, we can't hide up here forever. Time to face the music."**

Emily just grinned, **"Okay, lead the way baby."**

Jennifer opened the door then turned back to look at Emily, **"Just remember, no matter what Lisa says or does, I love you and nothing is going to ever change that, okay?"**

Emily saw the truth and sincerity in Jennifer's eyes and knew that she meant it so she nodded and smiled, **"I'll remember that. I love you too Jennifer, always."**

With one final kiss, Emily and JJ went downstairs and joined the rest of the family. Emily was ready for whatever Lisa wanted to dish out, secure in the knowledge that Jennifer wasn't going to leave her.

TBC...


	19. Thanksgiving Part 2

******AN: I know it's been a long time, and this is a short chapter and for that I am sorry. But here is the update! Hope it doesn't disappoint! **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Thanksgiving pt 2**

When Emily and JJ made it back downstairs, Lisa was standing there by the foot of the stairs for them. With a sweet smile she said to JJ, **"JJ, mom's looking for you. Go see what she wants, I'll keep Emily company."**

Before JJ could say anything, Lisa reached over and gently grabbed Emily's arm and began to lead her towards the back yard. She knew it was empty right now, since everyone was either in the living room watching football or in the kitchen cooking the meal.

JJ watched, helplessly, as Lisa led Emily away. Emily turned back just before they disappeared from JJ's view and just gave the blonde a wink, trying to reassure her.

JJ reluctantly turned and headed to the kitchen to see what her mom wanted her to do.

* * *

Lisa slowly but firmly led Emily to the back of the house, taking a sharp right turn at the last minute and leading the younger girl not out to the backyard but further into the house to a door Emily had never seen before. Lisa knew that Emily hadn't been to this room of the house before, mainly because no one ever really came here anymore.

Lisa opened the door and led Emily down into the basement of the house. Down here, there was a sitting area with some couches grouped together as well as a pool table, a dart board and a high tech sound system. This was where Lisa and her friends used to have parties. She knew that JJ sometimes used it now, but mostly JJ and her friends partied at either Alex Cabot's house or at Derek Morgan's house. Alex had a pool and a room similar to this basement and Derek had a huge yard for playing sports. Since most of JJ's friends were athletes, it made sense even in the off season to hang out at Derek's playing games.

This basement rec room had been almost abandoned since Lisa had gone off to college. She led Emily to one of the couches and then walked over to the mini-bar in the corner and pulled out two sodas from the small icebox hidden behind it. She handed one to the younger girl then sat down on another couch facing Emily.

Emily had been silent the whole time, preferring to see what Lisa had in mind for her before she offered any words or protest. When the older blonde led her into the basement, she'd been a little nervous but seeing how the room was set up soon eased her mind. She sat down on the couch as instructed and politely accepted the offered beverage.

Emily, using all the skills her mother had taught her, waited silently but politely for Lisa to begin her interrogation, knowing already that while she was going to be as honest as she could, there was still a way to handle this so she didn't give away everything.

Lisa took a moment to study Emily's facial expressions and her body language. She was studying both at college, she wanted to be an FBI profiler one day and she was taking the necessary courses to that end. After a few moments she cleared her throat and said, **"So, I hope you don't mind that I brought you down here. JJ's never really brought anyone home to meet the family before that wasn't just a friend and I have to say that now that she has, I'm curious about you. Tell me about yourself Emily." **

Emily studied Lisa's face and her words and found that they both lacked sincerity. Her tone, she was sure, was designed to lull people into a sense of security, it was cloyingly sweet and seemingly void of guile, but Emily could always see beneath the surface to the real motivations and she knew it was more than curiosity that had Lisa talking to her in the basement. But still, for the sake of her relationship with Jennifer, she decided to play along and see where Lisa's questions would lead them.** "What exactly would you like to know Lisa?" **

Lisa smiled, hiding the brief flash of disappointment when Emily answered her question with a question. She tried again,** "JJ told me that you went to school in Europe for a few years before coming here for your senior year, why did you decide to come here instead of staying in Europe?" **

Emily was thankful for her poker face as she sat there giving nothing away. She put on a practiced air of nonchalance as she shrugged one shoulder and said,** "To be honest, I wanted to spend my senior year in America. My mother's work requires her to be in Italy and since my cousin Olivia lived here, she agreed to let me spend my senior year here with her." **

Lisa took a moment to process that then she smiled,** "So, is JJ your first girlfriend?" **

Emily smiled but made sure to mask her emotions.** "Actually, no she isn't. However, she is the first girl that has ever mattered so much to me that I agreed to meet her family...and let her sister interrogate me."** Emily's voice was soft enough to let Lisa know she was only half serious about the interrogation comment.

Lisa had the good grace to blush before she dipped her head, acknowledging Emily's point. They sat in silence for a moment before Lisa cleared her throat and asked,** "So have you and my sister...had sex yet?"** Lisa was curious to know how Emily would answer her.

Emily felt herself blush a little despite herself and she looked Lisa right in the eyes as she said,** "While I don't think that's anyone's business besides mine and JJ's...I will answer you anyway. No we have not."** Emily paused a moment then continued,** "Lisa, I love Jennifer with all my heart and, because of some experiences in my past, I am willing to wait until the both of us are ready for such a big step. This isn't just a high school romance for me. I truly want to spend the rest of my life with JJ if I can, and the best way to achieve that is to take things slowly and not rush into a sexual relationship that could end up ruining what we have." **

Lisa listened to Emily, her sincerity was abundantly clear to the older blonde. She smiled at Emily and said,** "That's all I needed to know."** Lisa stood up and pulled Emily into a big bear hug.** "Welcome to the family Emily."** Lisa said to her as she pulled away.

Emily eyed Lisa a little suspiciously,** "Just like that?" **

Lisa smiled,** "Come on, give me a little credit this is the first time I've had to question someone JJ brought home. Hopefully, it will also be the last time." **Lisa chuckled a little then sobered up,** "Seriously though, as long as you make JJ happy and you treat her right, then I have no problem with you, deal?" **

Emily smiled, a little relieved,** "Deal." **It was a deal the Emily knew she could live up to, seeing as how she had no plans to ever see JJ unhappy or hurt.

Lisa nodded then she grabbed Emily's arm and began leading her upstairs,** "Now that that's settled, we better get back upstairs before JJ figures out where I brought you and storms down here to rescue you." **

Emily grinned at the image those words invoked then let herself be led back upstairs to spend the rest of the day with her girlfriend and JJ's family.

* * *

The next morning, Emily woke up with a smile on her face. The day before, after she and Lisa had emerged from the basement, JJ had found Emily and never left her side after that. Emily loved having the cute blonde next to her, and she also loved seeing this overprotective side of her.

JJ had refused to let Lisa be alone with Emily again, not wanting to give her sister another chance to corner her girlfriend again.

Emily got out of bed and hurried through her morning shower and got dressed. She was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Emily frowned, she wasn't expecting anyone until the afternoon and Olivia and her Aunt Serena were still asleep.

Cautiously, Emily approached the door and looked out the peephole. What she saw surprised her and she immediately threw the door open to see if who she saw through the tiny eyehole was really there.

Emily looked into dark eyes so like her own and she smiled as she threw herself into her mother's arms.

Elizabeth Prentiss hugged her daughter with a big smile. It had been a few months and she'd missed her daughter. When Serena had invited her to spend the holiday weekend with them, Elizabeth had tried to get the whole weekend free but only managed to leave Italy late last night on an overnight flight.

After a few moments, Emily pulled away from her mom and said,** "Mom, what are you doing here?"** In the back of her mind, Emily was worried that her mother might be there to tell her she had to leave, that her Italy assignment was over and she was now expected to go back with her mother to her next assignment. Emily really didn't want to leave here, she finally had a place that felt like home and she also didn't want to leave JJ.

Elizabeth smiled,** "Your Aunt Serena invited us to spend the holiday weekend here and I managed to get the time off." **Elizabeth turned around and glanced at her husband,** "William, come hug your daughter." **

William Anthony Prentiss IV, stepped forward and smiled at his only child, his little girl, and held his arms out for her.

Emily's smile grew bigger when she saw her dad and she almost knocked him down with the force of her hug. She loved her dad and, although she was close to her mother, Emily was closer to her dad. He understood her better it seemed and he was infinitely more laid back than her mom.

After a few moments, Emily led her parents into the house and to the living room. They sat down and just started catching up, Emily's parents wanting to know what she was up to and how she was getting along. Emily patiently answered all their questions while also keeping a few things to herself. She told them about her classes, the friends she'd made, how great Olivia and Serena had been to her...and even about being in the school play. Emily held back any information about her relationship with JJ. She knew that her mother would automatically think about Gina and the mess that she created when she heard that Emily was dating someone new.

Elizabeth listened to her daughter talk about the friends she'd made here and she began to notice that whenever Emily would mention 'JJ', her eyes would sparkle in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. Elizabeth began to wonder if this JJ was Emily's newest girlfriend.

William Prentiss also noticed the way Emily's eyes would light up whenever she mentioned JJ and, since he was closer to Emily and since he wasn't one to beat around the bush, he cleared his throat and just asked,** "So, Emily, what is going on with you and JJ?" **

Emily looked at her dad and felt the familiar panic begin to rise,** "What do you mean daddy?" **

William suppressed a grin, whenever Emily pulled out the 'daddy' card, he knew she was trying to hide something.** "Well...whenever you mention her, your eyes light up and you can't help but smile. So, tell me, who is she to you?" **William suspected the Emily was in love with this JJ girl, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Emily glanced from her dad to her mom and back again before she decided to just come clean. She took a deep breath and said,** "Well, JJ is my...girlfriend." **Emily held her breath as she waited for her parents to react to the news.

**TBC... **


	20. Meet the Parents

**AN: I know this is a long time coming and I am sorry for that but other updates and life got in the way. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Meet The Parents**

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed Emily's announcement. Emily waited patiently as her parents processed the information that she had a girlfriend.

Emily's father recovered first and said, **"Honey, that's great. What's she like?"**

Before Emily could answer him, her mother spoke up, **"Wait, before we get to that, Emily you can't be serious. I didn't agree to let you spend your senior year here so you could get into another relationship. After what happened with Gina, I had hoped you would've learned your lesson and stayed away from romantic entanglements at least until graduation."**

Emily turned to her mother and frowned, **"Trust me mom, I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship when I came here. I had every intention of staying single and just focusing on school."** Emily could kind of understand where her mom was coming from, especially after what happened with Gina.

**"So what happened?"** Elizabeth was wondering why Emily would stray from her original intentions.

Emily shrugged, **"I met JJ. I can't really explain it but...I met her and something just clicked. I couldn't seem to help myself, though I resisted as long as I could."**

Her father chose to interject, **"Well the heart wants what it wants and to hell with the brain's plans. Now, tell us about JJ-by the way what does the JJ stand for?"** William Prentiss was a romantic at heart and he knew that, if this was what Emily wanted, then there was nothing to do but support her and be there in case something went wrong.

Emily smiled, **"Yeah, it does. JJ is...hard to describe. The JJ stands for Jennifer Jareau but everyone calls her JJ so I do too...unless we're alone then I call her Jennifer. She's smart, funny, beautiful, sweet, strong and she keeps me in line. She doesn't back down when I pull one of my silent trips and when I told her about Gina, she didn't judge me or walk away."**

Elizabeth and William exchanged a glance at that last remark. Elizabeth turned to her daughter, **"You told her about Gina? The **_**whole**_** story?"**

Emily nodded, **"Yes I did. I didn't want it to be this big secret between us."**

William grinned, he was good at reading between the lines and now he was positive, **"You're in love with her, aren't you?"**

Emily was a bit surprised at her dad's statement but nevertheless, she acknowledged the truth, **"Yes I am."**

William nodded. Elizabeth looked like she might protest but he put a hand on her knee and when she turned to him he simply shook his head. Elizabeth knew then to back down. William smiled at his daughter, **"So, when can we meet her?"**

Emily's smile faltered briefly, she hadn't thought about that yet. With her parents normally in Europe, Emily hadn't given much thought to having them meet Jennifer yet. But here they were and now she was facing the reality of a meeting between her parents and the girl she loved.

Emily turned to look out the living room window for a moment before she looked back at them and said, **"Um...how about this afternoon?"** One part of her wanted to just get it over with, while the other part was hoping to put it off as long as possible.

William took a moment to think about that and then grinned, **"I think that sounds perfect. In fact, how about you call her and invite her to lunch with us? I'll take the four of us out for a nice meal and we can get to know her."**

Elizabeth, though accustomed to being in charge at work, was willing to let her husband take the lead when it came to private matters. She was eager to meet this girl her daughter seemed to love, if for no other reason than to reassure herself that this...JJ wasn't going to be a problem like Gina had been.

Emily nodded, **"Okay. Sounds like a plan. I'll go call her now and you two can get settled in Aunt Serena's spare bedroom."**

Elizabeth spoke up then, **"Oh that's not necessary. We managed to book a room in a local bed and breakfast. You call JJ and we'll go get settled there. We'll be back around...say one o'clock?"**

Emily and William both nodded.

Emily stood and walked her parents to the door. She hugged them goodbye and watched them get into their rental car and drive off towards the bed and breakfast. She smiled to herself for a moment, thinking about her girlfriend. Then her smile vanished as she began to think about all the ways her parents-her mother mostly-could scare Jennifer away. Reluctantly, Emily went back inside the house to call Jennifer.

* * *

JJ was pacing her bedroom, trying to calm down. She had just gotten off the phone with Emily and now she was freaking out at the thought of meeting her parents. This was not what she was expecting this soon. She knew, realistically, that she would one day have to meet Emily's parents but she was hoping it wouldn't be until at least after graduation.

JJ's pacing was interrupted by her cell phone going off. She walked over to it and answered it without checking the caller ID. **"Hello?"**

**"Hey JJ! Are you at home?"** It was Alex, sounding way too happy for JJ's mood at the moment.

**"Hey Alex, yeah I'm home. Why? What's up?"** JJ forced herself to not let her mood come through in her voice. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to tell anyone about her upcoming meeting with Emily's parents.

Alex, being JJ's best friend, noticed something off about her voice but knew that if she pushed, JJ would just clam up and keep whatever was bothering her to herself. Alex had learned a long time ago that if given enough time, JJ would eventually confide in her when she was ready.

**"Nothing much, just making sure you and Emily are coming over for the annual movies and snacks day. The others will be here around noon as usual. You and Emily are coming, right?"** Alex and JJ had started the tradition in the fifth grade of hanging out the day after Thanksgiving and watching movies. As their circle of friends expanded, so did the group involved in their tradition.

JJ had totally forgotten about their tradition this year. Emily's presence in her life and at Thanksgiving dinner had occupied JJ's mind completely. She'd forgotten to even tell Emily about it yesterday.

**"Um...I totally forgot about that this year. Emily made plans for us for the afternoon...but I'll see if we can make it there afterwards."** JJ was already thinking of ways to head over to Alex's after her meeting with Emily's parents.

Alex, realizing that JJ was at least trying, simply nodded to herself, **"Okay. Well you know we go all night so come by anytime. I'll see you later? I gotta finish getting everything ready. Bye!"**

**"Okay, see you later Alex. Bye."**

They hung up and JJ once again started worrying about her upcoming lunch plans. She wanted to make a good impression on Emily's parents. She loved Emily and she was worried that if her parents didn't approve, it would put a strain on their relationship.

* * *

_Melinda's Diner_

Elizabeth and William Prentiss were sitting in a booth in the local diner, really the only place, other than the usual fast food places, that was open the day after Thanksgiving, waiting for Emily's girlfriend to arrive. Emily was standing outside of the diner, waiting for her girlfriend. Elizabeth suspected it had more to do with trying to prepare the younger girl for this meeting than to make sure she found the table.

Emily stood on the sidewalk outside of _Melinda's_ waiting for JJ to show up. She was nervous as hell about the upcoming meeting between JJ and her parents and she wanted a few moments alone with her girlfriend, to prepare herself for what might happen.

JJ pulled into the parking lot of Melinda's and paused a moment in her car. She rested her forehead against the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. She was trying to calm her nerves. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that someone had walked up to her car until the passenger door opened and the person slid into the front seat. JJ turned and smiled when she saw it was Emily.

**"Hey there."**

Emily looked at her girlfriend and she noticed the signs of nerves. She raised her hand and placed it on JJ's cheek, **"Hey Jennifer. How are you doing?"**

JJ leaned into Emily's touch and closed her eyes, savoring the moment and letting her girlfriend's presence calm her nerves. After a few moments she opened her eyes and said, **"I'm better now that you're here."** She looked around for a moment then asked, **"Um, where are your parents?"**

Emily smiled, **"Relax, Jennifer. They're waiting inside. We have a few minutes alone before we have to go inside. I just wanted to spend some time with you before you met them."**

JJ grinned, **"Good, then I won't have to worry about them seeing me do this."** JJ leaned forward and kissed Emily.

Emily slid closer and deepened the kiss. She used her free hand to undo JJ's seatbelt and then slid her arm around JJ's waist and pulled the blonde closer.

JJ let herself get lost in the kiss for a few moments, savoring the feel of Emily's lips against hers. She knew that while they were with her parents, she would have to be on her best behavior and, feeling up their daughter wasn't on that list.

After a few moments, Emily pulled back and rested her forehead on JJ's. She took a deep breath and said, **"I love you Jennifer...and nothing will ever change that, okay?"**

JJ just nodded, not trusting her voice just then.

After a few moments, Emily reluctantly remembered that they had to go join her parents. She and JJ slowly got out of the car and, after locking it up, they walked towards the diner, each mentally preparing for the upcoming meeting.

* * *

The media room in the Cabot house was, luckily, big enough to accommodate 14 people as the gang all gathered to enjoy their traditional Black Friday movie marathon. Each couple was paired off and camped out on one of the many couches and bean bags that littered the room.

Alex Cabot, as hostess, made sure there was plenty of snacks and beverages on hand before she put the first movie into the DVD player. Every year they picked a different theme and this year was 'romantic comedies'...the boys had been overruled.

As the first movie began, Alex snuggled into Olivia's arms and, while she was happy with the situation, a small part of her wished JJ and Emily were there.

* * *

Emily and JJ sat on one side of the booth across from Emily's parents, silent. They had already ordered and in the lull after the waitress left, a silence fell.

It didn't last very long as Elizabeth decided she wasn't going to hold back any longer. **"So, JJ, what are your plans for after high school?"**

Before Emily could say anything, JJ discreetly reached over and squeezed Emily's thigh to keep her silent. **"I plan to attend college and major in communications and criminal justice. I was scouted last season by the University of Alabama as well as UCLA to play on their womens' soccer teams. So as long as I stay healthy and continue to play at the level I am currently at, then I'll have my choice of schools and scholarships."**

Elizabeth was impressed, even if she didn't outwardly show it. **"And, what do you plan to do with a degree in communications and one in criminal justice?"**

JJ smiled, she was already prepared for questions such as these, **"After college I plan to apply to the FBI and become a media liaison. My sister, Lisa, is currently studying to become a profiler for the FBI and I plan to follow in her footsteps, though not as a profiler but rather as the liaison between the press and the FBI."**

Emily turned to look at her girlfriend, impressed with how well thought out her plan for the future was, she had never even thought to ask her about after graduation-mostly because she didn't want to think about the possibility of them being separated by different colleges.

William smiled, **"Well it sounds like you have it all planned out. That's admirable JJ."**

JJ turned to Emily's father, **"Thank you sir."**

Elizabeth spoke up, **"Yes, it's very impressive. JJ, the thing I am most concerned about is...where does Emily fit into these plans?"**

JJ turned to look at Emily for a moment then turned back to the older woman and said, **"Mrs. Prentiss, I love Emily more than I have ever loved anyone else. I truly believe that we were destined to find each other and to have a future together. The faith I have in our love is strong enough for me to be confident that, even if we don't attend the same university, we will find a way to be together."** JJ's voice was confident and certain. She truly believed that if she and Emily were meant to be together, they would find a way.

At that moment, the waitress came back and placed their meals on the table. Silence fell on the table as they began to eat their lunch. Emily was trying to process what JJ had just said, Elizabeth and William were thinking about it too and JJ was just hoping she'd said the right thing.

* * *

It was between the first and second movie that Derek thought to ask Alex, **"Hey Al, did JJ tell you when she and Emily would be coming over?"**

Alex frowned, **"No she didn't give a specific time. She just said that Emily had made plans for them and that she would try to be by as soon as they could."**

Derek nodded, thinking it didn't feel right not having JJ there. Olivia looked around at her friends, each of them wearing a curious expression as they all wondered why JJ and Emily weren't there, and she made a decision. **"Actually, um...the reason they aren't here is because Emily's parents surprised her this morning by showing up in town for the weekend. Last time I saw Emily she told me that her parents wanted to meet JJ and they were all going to have lunch together. So I imagine right now, JJ is with Emily and her parents and wishing she was here instead."**

The whole gang took a moment to take that in, each realizing the significance of what JJ and Emily were doing. Yeah, they had all met the parents of their girlfriends or boyfriends but, that was mostly because of the nature of a small town. Emily's parents didn't live in town, they weren't a daily part of their lives so for JJ to meet Emily's parents was a big thing.

Casey stood up and put the second movie into the DVD player as they all thought about what this new development in Emily and JJ's relationship meant.

* * *

Once lunch was over, Elizabeth remembered that she was expecting a call in an hour to go over some last minute details about an upcoming dinner party at the Embassy in Rome. She and William said their goodbyes to Emily and JJ and made JJ promise that she would join them for Sunday brunch before their flight left Sunday afternoon.

Before too long, Emily's parents were in their rental car driving towards the bed and breakfast and Emily and JJ were sitting in JJ's car at the diner.

Emily reached over and took JJ's hand in her own and squeezed it. **"Well...that wasn't so bad, right?"**

JJ turned to look at her girlfriend and realized that Emily was nervous about how JJ was going to react to her mother's interrogation of her after they'd finished their food. It had only gotten more intense and personal after Mrs. Prentiss had some food in her stomach.

JJ smiled, **"Emily, it was fine. Honestly, I expected it to be a lot worse but it was fine. And for the record, I love you too and nothing can change that, okay?"**

Emily looked at JJ and smiled. **"Okay, I'm glad she didn't scare you away. My mother can be...intimidating at times."**

JJ nodded, **"She can be, but I'm a lot tougher than I look and it's going to take a lot more than your mother to scare me away from you."**

Emily leaned closer and kissed JJ's lips. **"That's good to know Miss Jennifer. Because I plan on spending the rest of my life with you...if you'll have me."**

JJ didn't answer with words, she simply launched herself across the seat and planted herself in Emily's lap as she kissed her girlfriend with all the love and passion she had for her.

After a long while of indulging in their make out session, JJ pulled back and rested her head against Emily's. **"We should really get to Alex's before they send out a search party."**

Emily nodded, remembering JJ telling her about the Black Friday tradition during lunch. **"Yeah...okay. Let's get going."** Reluctantly, Emily let her hand fall to her sides and release JJ.

JJ slowly removed herself from her very comfortable position on top of Emily and settled back into the driver's seat. Both girls buckled up and then JJ pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Alex's house.

When they walked into the media room where the gang was gathered, JJ realized they were almost done with the movie they were watching so she told Emily to wait with her in the hallway until the movie ended. When the credits began rolling, JJ and Emily walked into the room and announced their arrival.

They were greeted with smiles and hugs and soon they were snuggled together in the corner of one of the couches with Alex and Olivia on the other end.

Now that the gang was complete, everyone in the room seemed to relax a little more and they popped in the fourth movie of their marathon.

Emily took a moment to look around the room and she smiled. Here, in this room, she had real friends and she knew that she would treasure their friendships for the rest of her life. She snuggled back into JJ's arms and decided to stop thinking and just enjoy the rest of the day.

TBC...


	21. Truth or Dare

**AN: I know it's been a long time and I'm truly sorry. Other stories kind of took precedence but I am back to this one. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The next two weeks flew by fairly fast as the gang started focusing on studying for midterms. Most days, after school, the gang would gather at one of their houses and they would all group study. Since they all had the same classes just at different times of the day, they were able to pool their notes and their knowledge to help each other pass the exams.

Emily often stopped by after she finished rehearsals for the play, Kathy and Alex had cheerleading practice before they could study, the boys had football practice and the others often waited for their friends to show up before they began.

The play's opening performance was scheduled for the Friday before Christmas break and the whole cast was starting to feel the pressure to get their lines down and get everything just right.

Often times, Emily would spend a few hours in her bedroom going over her lines and also practicing her songs. She was a little nervous about opening night…mostly because in rehearsals, Mrs. Hotchner had yet to allow them to get as far as the kissing scenes in the play. Emily wasn't too worried because she only had three kisses with her co-star who was playing Kenickie. It was nothing compared to the amount of kissing and contact that Sandy and Danny had, but it was enough to make Emily a little nervous. She didn't know her co-star, Jim Steele, very well but he seemed like an okay guy when they rehearsed their lines.

When they rehearsed scenes she wasn't in, Emily often found herself studying Jo and her performance. It wasn't that she was attracted to the pretty blonde, there was just something about her that seemed familiar to Emily and she was determined to figure out what it was. It was a mystery that the dark haired girl couldn't let go.

* * *

JJ was waiting in her car for Emily to come out of the school after rehearsals, as she always did, when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and frowned at the call ID that simply said 'restricted'. Carefully, JJ hit the green button and put on an Irish accent as she said, "**hello?"**

There was a pause before a slightly familiar voice came over the line, "**I'm sorry is this Jennifer Jareau's phone?"**

JJ relaxed only a little bit as she recognized the voice and she let out a breath before she said, "**Yes Mrs. Prentiss, it's me. What can I do for you?"**

Elizabeth Prentiss leaned back in her chair in her office in Italy. "**Miss Jareau, I am calling you because there's been a development that I had hoped wouldn't happen but that I feel I should tell you about."**

The cryptic response made JJ frown again, "**Okay…um, Mrs. Prentiss please call me JJ, what's this development?" ** JJ always had a knack for speaking to adults that brought her up to their level without offending anyone.

Elizabeth heard the tone of the girl's voice and she smiled, thankful that Emily had found someone like her. "**Very well, JJ. Emily told me that she informed you about her past here in Italy with…Gina, is that correct?"**

JJ glanced at the school building to make sure Emily wasn't coming yet before she said, "**Yes she did, what about it?"**

Elizabeth took a breath, "**I plan to tell Emily this later but it occurred to me that, given the large network of friends you've acquired, you might be able to do what I know Emily won't allow me to do…keep her safe."**

"**Why would we need to keep her safe?" **JJ was confused but she thought she was starting to figure out what Emily's mom was trying to say, still she wanted to hear it from the woman herself.

Elizabeth sighed, "**Because, Gina escaped from prison three days ago. Yesterday, she slipped away from the men I'd hired to keep an eye on her. She's vanished and I don't know where she is or what her plan is, but I am worried that she might've found out where Emily is and she might try to find her. Gina's…connections, might allow her to leave the country under an assumed name and, while my people are looking into it and looking for her, if she slips out of the country, my reach only extends so far before I have to cross lines I'd rather not cross. That's where you and your friends come in. If Gina does manage to find Emily, there's no telling what she might do. From what Emily told me, there are a few big, strong guys in your group of friends, am I right?"**

JJ absorbed everything Emily's mom was saying with a hint of surprise. "**Um, yes there are."**

"**Good. I already know Emily won't let me send some security guys there to keep an eye on her, she likes her independence, so I am counting on you and your friends to keep her safe, can I count on you JJ?"**

"**Yes of course Mrs. Prentiss. We all love Emily and we protect each other."**

"**Good, you have no idea what a relief it is to know Emily has you in her life."**

They talked for about a minute more before Ambassador Prentiss said goodbye and hung up. JJ sat there for a moment thinking about the conversation she'd just had, and the older woman's insistence that she not tell Emily about Gina until she herself had a chance to talk to her daughter. Before JJ could start to really worry about this news, she saw Emily exit the building and begin walking towards her. She smiled because she knew she had about half an hour alone with her girlfriend before Alex and Olivia made their appearance from Alex's cheerleading practice. JJ intended to make the most of their time alone.

* * *

Once the whole gang was together at Alex's house, they started on their homework. They always took a half hour break for snacks and bathroom trips before they started their midterm study sessions. They always started with a different subject and then covered each one until everyone had it down. This usually lasted for about five hours before they called it quits for the day and just hung out having fun until it was time to head home.

On this day, they all decided to just stay in the media room and trade funny stories. Even though they had all known each other since freshman year, Derek, Elliot, JJ and Alex had known each other the longest, and Emily was still the new member so there were always stories to share. The guys liked to make the girls laugh at their exploits while the girls liked to rile the guys up by talking about sex and first times and their fantasies. Granted, the girls kept things relatively tame, saving the raunchier, more private fantasies for when they are alone with their boyfriends or girlfriends, but there were still a few things they could divulge in a group setting. It helped that they were all great friends and had a high level of trust. Before too long, someone had the idea to play truth or dare, since it was always more fun when both guys and girls played together.

There was an element of safety in their small group. Each one knew they had a support system and someone who would always have their back. Emily, being new to the group, was slowly starting to learn that and rely on it beyond Olivia and JJ.

"**So…Emily, it's your turn. Truth or dare?" **Elle spoke up, the game having started a few minutes ago and by virtue of a roll of the dice, she was the first one to ask and she'd chosen Emily.

Emily took a moment to look around at her friends and then said, "**Truth."**

Elle grinned, kind of hoping Emily would pick truth. "**Okay…we'll start off easy. What's your biggest fear?"**

Emily needed a moment to think about that one, since she generally tried not to let fear into her life. But as she thought about it, there was two things that were tied for biggest fear. She picked the safer one and said, "**Spiders. Too many legs."**

The gang chuckled, though some of the other girls just nodded in sympathy, spiders being a pretty common fear.

"**Okay, um…Spencer, truth or dare?" **Emily chose the normally shy genius because she wanted him to come out of his shell a bit.

Spencer Reid looked right at Emily and said, "**truth."**

Emily nodded, "**If you could have one night with any celebrity in the world, who would it be?"**

"**One night? To have sex or to spend time with?" **Spencer asked, knowing that sometimes he didn't always catch the nuances of what people were saying.

Emily smiled, "**Sex, or just a date. A romantic night Spencer. Who would it be?"**

Spencer thought about that and then said, "**Kristen Kreuk."**

The guys this time were the ones to nod their approval while Elle, Spencer's girlfriend, tried to get upset but then she realized that she simply couldn't get upset with Spencer's choice because she knew it wasn't likely to ever happen…and she knew Spencer loved her and that was all that mattered to her.

Spencer smiled when Elle leaned closer and squeezed his arm affectionately before kissing his cheek. "**Okay…Derek, your turn, truth or dare?"**

Derek Morgan just grinned as he said, "**Dare, pretty boy. Do your worst." ** He spread his arms out, as if giving Spencer an open target. Derek wasn't scared, and he was usually the first one to pick dare whenever they played this game.

Spencer got an evil grin on his face as he thought of the perfect dare for his cocky friend. "**Okay…I dare you to…kiss Garcia on the lips. A real kiss…with tongue." ** Spencer has suspected for a while now that there was more between Morgan and Garcia than just friendship and he hoped this would help them come clean to the gang about their feelings.

Morgan looked at the young genius curiously. He wondered if Spencer had figured it out or if he was just guessing. "**That's the dare?"**

Spencer just nodded, "**Yup."**

Morgan turned to look at Garcia and she just shrugged as if to say, why not? Derek smiled as he leaned closer and kissed his girlfriend. For a few moments, they forgot they were with their friends and just let themselves fall into the kiss.

After a decent interval, Emily cleared her throat and got their attention. "**Okay, I think you've both made your point there Derek."**

Derek pulled away, looking into Garcia's eyes and smiling at the love he found there. He whispered something that the others didn't hear but they all saw their blonde friend smile and nod. Derek turned back to their friends and said, "**Okay, well…in case any of you missed it just now, I'll spell it out for you. Garcia and I are together. We have been dating, in secret, for about a year now."**

The room erupted into cheers and happy friends before the couple was bombarded by questions of how it started and why they kept it secret. Derek and Garcia answered their questions patiently, explaining about Garcia's grandmother and her 'rule' that Garcia focus on her grades instead of dating anyone.

The gang soon quieted down, they knew all about Garcia's grandmother and her desire to see Garcia go on to college and have a good career before she thought about dating and relationships. It was a bit old fashioned but it was also kind of sweet. She only wanted what was best for her only granddaughter and the gang could respect that. Still, they were all happy their two friends had managed to get together and stay together. The gang all agreed to help them keep their secret at least until after graduation.

The truth or dare game then continued, with each one of them taking a turn with both truth and dare. It was a fun night and all too soon, the time came for them to go home so they wouldn't miss their curfews. Tomorrow was Friday and, with a week until the play, the gang decided to spend the weekend together, 'helping' Emily with her lines.

* * *

Across town, a doorbell rang. A young pretty blond got up from her couch where she'd been watching television to answer it. Her father was tucked away in his study working while her mom was watching TV in her bedroom.

Jo Marlowe opened her front door and was surprised to see who was standing on her doorstep.

The pretty, older blonde stood on the doorstep and smiled at the younger girl. She was holding a duffel bag in one hand and a messenger bag in the other.

After a moment, Jo came out of her surprise and just said, "**Gina, what are you doing here?"**

Gina Santori just grinned at Jo and said, her voice sounding melodic thanks to her Italian accent, "**Hello cousin, aren't you going to let me in?"**

**TBC…**

* * *

**AN: cue ominous music! There's drama afoot and I don't just mean the upcoming school play! Hope you all liked it!**


	22. Who Will Save You Now?

**AN: Yes I know it's been a long time (March 2013) since I updated. I was working on this chapter when my entire hard drive got wiped out of my documents and stuff. It was traumatizing. Luckily, the first part of this chapter was saved on a flash drive but I had to rewrite and improvise most of this chapter. Hope it meets expectations. I decided to give Gina some background. The italics are flashbacks. Enjoy! Let me know what you all think! I own nothing except for Gina, Donnie, Vittorio and Lucia. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Who Will Save You Now?**

After a moment, Jo came out of her surprise and just said, **"Gina, what are you doing here?"**

Gina Santori just grinned at Jo and said, her voice sounding melodic with her Italian accent, **"Hello cousin, aren't you going to let me in?"**

Jo stepped aside and let her cousin walk into the house, closing the door behind her to gain a few moments to accept this was really happening. Jo turned to face Gina and she saw a grin on the older girl's face that chilled her to the bone, but she wasn't about to let on that Gina's presence was bothering her. **"So what brings you to my part of the world Gina?"**

Gina took a moment to study her younger second cousin and she realized with pleasure that Jo was afraid of her, even if she was trying to hide it. Good, she could use that to her advantage. She schooled her voice to sound casual and non-threatening when she answered, **"Italy was getting boring and I remembered that I have family in America, so here I am. I figured this would be a good time to come and see you and your parents, see what the big fuss about America is."**

Jo sensed there was more to Gina's story than just wanting to see America and her family, but as always, the girl's face was an impenetrable mask. Deciding for the moment to play along, Jo nodded, **"Okay, sounds like a plan. Why don't you make yourself at home in the living room while I go tell my parents you're here, okay?"**

While Gina was reluctant to let the adults know she was there, figuring they might've heard about her escape and call the authorities, she knew if she objected there was going to be more questions than she wanted to answer at the moment so she just nodded. **"Okay."**

Jo left Gina sitting on the sofa watching television while she went to her mom first, since her mom was the one who was related to Gina by blood. She explained to her mom the situation and before she knew it, both her parents were in the living room talking to Gina. Jo couldn't believe it but her parents seemed to be charmed by the older girl.

She supposed it wasn't their fault though, the older blonde could be very charming when she wanted to be. It was very deceptive though, because Jo knew from first-hand experience that Gina could be sadistic and twisted, and Jo was worried that her childhood nightmare was going to start all over again and this time, there wouldn't be anyone around to save her from Gina's manipulations.

* * *

_Six Years Ago (2002)_

_Donatello Santori Jr., known to all who knew him as Donnie, was sitting in the parlor of his family's home, looking out the window at his younger sister, Gina and their cousin Jo playing in the yard. To the casual observer, it looked as if the two girls were the best of friends, thick as thieves, but Donnie wasn't a casual observer. _

_Donnie knew his little sister had a bit of a mean streak in her, something she had inherited from their father before a heart attack had taken him a few years ago. Donatello senior had spent the last 18 years of his life emotionally and mentally tormenting his three children. Being the oldest, Donnie had gotten the most of it, but being the only girl, Gina had somehow been the most affected by it all. _

_Their cousin, Jo, was American. Their mothers were sisters who had been raised on separate continents, the result of divorced parents. Donnie watched as the younger girls interacted and already he could see that Gina wasn't playing nice. Donnie sighed as he realized that no one else was going to step in and protect Jo from Gina._

_Vittorio, Gina's twin brother, was scared of her, and their mother was too oblivious to notice that Gina was just like their father. Donnie looked down briefly at the drink in his hand, he was the only one in their family who wasn't afraid of Gina. He knew she couldn't do anything to him, she was all talk when it came to him. Donnie had never liked the fact that he was the spitting image of their father when he was a teenager, but the resemblance had served him well with Gina. She had worshipped their father and, given Donnie's close resemblance, she had transferred that affection to him. _

_Donnie drained the scotch from his glass before slowly rising from his chair. His mother and brother were out for the day, any excuse to be away from Gina was gladly taken by them. Two peas in a pod they were, which was ironic considering that as her twin, one would expect Vittorio to be much closer to Gina. _

_The house was empty save for the maid and she was busy in the other part of the house. Donnie made his way out to the back yard where Gina was busy tormenting Jo, convincing her to eat a slug she had found in the yard. Donnie could hear his little sister's voice carry across the yard to him as he approached the two girls. _

_When he was standing behind Gina, whose back was to him, he placed a hand on her shoulder and cleared his throat, __**"what's going on here Gina?"**_

_Gina Santori felt her shoulders tense for a moment before she forced them to relax as she turned to smile at her older brother, __**"we're just playing a game Donnie. Nothing you should be worried about dear brother."**_

_Donnie saw the look of feigned innocence on her face and heard the sickeningly sweet tone of her voice but he wasn't fooled by it. He gave a small nod before turning to their much younger cousin, Jo, __**"Just a game Jo?"**_

_Jo Marlowe, all of 12 years old, looked into Gina's cold, warning eyes before glancing up at her older cousin's compassionate gaze and she swallowed before nodding, knowing if she crossed Gina there would be hell to pay. __**"Yeah, just a game Donnie."**_

_Donnie wasn't convinced but he knew the much younger girl wasn't about to denounce Gina in front of him so he nodded and pretended to believe them. __**"Very well then, carry on." **__He turned to leave them and took a few steps away before he turned back, as if he had just remembered something, __**"Oh, by the way Jo, your mom called for you a few minutes ago. She wants you to call her back as soon as you can…" **__Donnie pretended to think about it for a moment then said, __**"Actually, why don't you call her now, that way you won't forget to later?"**_

_Gina's eyes narrowed for a moment before she remembered that if Jo's mom had really called, it would be in everyone's best interest for Jo to call her back sooner rather than later. The woman was so over protective that it was a miracle she'd even allowed Jo to spend the summer here in Italy with them without her or her father. Gina turned to Jo, __**"You'd better go call her. Let her know you're still okay. I'll wait here."**_

_Jo nodded then carefully followed Donnie into the house, the whole time waiting for Gina to change her mind and force her to stay and eat the slug before she got to call her mom._

_Donnie led Jo into the house and brought her to his private study. He closed the doors and locked them before he turned to Jo, __**"Your mother didn't call Jo, I just wanted an excuse to get you away from Gina for a few moments."**_

**_"Why?"_**

_Donnie sighed, __**"Jo, I know how my sister can be, and I know that she hasn't exactly been nice to you this summer. You've been taking her crap silently and bravely but honestly, you don't have to."**_

_Jo was reluctant to confide in Donnie, convinced this was a test that Gina had roped him into participating in, to see if she would tattle on Gina. __**"I don't know what you're talking about Donnie. Gina's been great this summer."**_

_Donnie nodded, __**"it's okay Jo. You can be honest with me. This isn't some test or a trick. I can't stand to watch Gina torment you the way she has been doing anymore. If you want it, I can have your ticket home changed and you can be back in America by dinnertime tomorrow. We can tell your mom you got homesick and that you wanted to come home. As for Gina, I'll handle her and she won't bother you ever again, I promise you that, on my life."**_

_Jo took a moment to process what Donnie was saying. He was giving her a way out of her miserable summer...a chance to get away from Gina forever. It was almost too good to be true, __**"Can I think about it?"**_

_Donnie nodded, __**"Sure. But I'll need an answer by dinnertime tonight so that I can have enough time to change your ticket, okay?"**_

_Jo nodded, __**"Okay."**_

_With that, Jo left the room and took a few moments to collect her thoughts and try to find a way to not to let Gina know what she had talked to Donnie about. The last thing she needed was Gina finding a way to block Donnie's offer and make her pay for even considering it._

* * *

_By dinnertime two days later, Jo was back in her bedroom in America, looking around at the familiar walls and smiling, grateful to her cousin Donnie for keeping his word. Once she had made up her mind to take him up on his offer, Donnie had wasted no time in changing her ticket and driving her to the airport while Gina was busy with her horse riding lesson._

_Jo hoped Donnie would keep the rest of his promise to keep Gina away from her._

* * *

_Donnie sat waiting in his study after dropping Jo off at the airport, for Gina to confront him. He knew it was only a matter of time once she noticed all of the younger girl's clothes and possessions were gone from the guest bedroom._

_Donnie swirled the amber liquid in his glass as he waited, enjoying the play of sunlight on the crystal glass and the scotch. Before too long though, his peace was disturbed by the door to the room slamming open and an angry Gina storming into the room._

**_"What the hell is going on Donnie?!"_**

_Donnie remained calm, knowing he wasn't in any danger, Gina didn't scare him in the least, __**"Whatever do you mean little sister?"**_

**_"Where are all of Jo's things? For that matter where is Jo?!" _**_Gina seethed, just barely managing to keep her anger in check._

_Donnie put down his glass and turned to look at his sister directly, __**"She's gone Gina. Back to America and away from you."**_

_Gina was livid, __**"What? When? How?"**_

_Donnie proceeded to calmly explain, __**"Jo left this morning, I helped her leave. I wasn't going to sit back and watch as you methodically tormented that innocent girl. She's family Gina, and I won't have you pulling that shit on family. Are we clear?"**_

_Gina just looked at her brother, __**"You can't be serious! Since when have you ever cared about what I did and with whom?"**_

**_"Since you targeted family, Gina. I won't tolerate you messing with Jo or anyone else who is family. Vittorio chose his own path with you and you know what I will do to you if you abuse his trust. Mark my words little sister, you go near Jo again and I _****will****_ bury you, capisce?" _**_Donnie's voice turned colder and deadlier than Gina had ever heard it and for a moment it reminded her of their father. She felt a frisson of cold air travel down her spine at the tone in his voice._

_Gina nodded silently._

_Donnie smiled, coldly, __**"Good. Now, forget about Jo and go find a new play thing. But remember the new rules: No family, no one younger than you, and never in **_**this ****_house, are we clear?"_**

_Gina swallowed, scared of Donnie for the first time ever in her life. He was acting more and more like their father had when he was alive and it was getting under Gina's skin in a very bad way. __**"No problem Donnie. Can I go now?"**_

_Donnie stared at her for a moment more before he waved his hand dismissively, __**"Get out of my sight before I forget that you are my **_**little ****_sister."_**

_Gina actually scurried from the room, closing the door behind her. Donnie watched her go and chuckled to himself. He had been saving the 'dad voice' for a special occasion and this seemed like the perfect time to break it out. As long as he was on this earth, Jo would never have to worry about Gina and he wouldn't have to make good on his promise to bury his little sister. Because for Donnie, and for the entire Santori line, burying someone only came _after_ you had killed them. _

* * *

_Three years later…_

_Gina Santori, along with her twin brother Vittorio and their mother Lucia, stood near the open grave that would soon be home to her brother Donnie's body for eternity. Donnie had been killed by a drunk driver just a week ago. Donatello Santori Jr was being laid to rest beside his father Donatello Santori Sr. _

_It was a sad day for everyone in attendance at the small graveside service. Everyone was mourning the death of one so young…Donnie had only been 21 years old. _

_Gina's eyes never left the gleaming coffin that held her brother's body, silently vowing vengeance on the man who had taken him from her so soon. Gina would have her pound of flesh from him, even if she had to wait for them both to finish their jail sentences first._

* * *

Now, six years after Donnie had saved her from Gina's cruelty, Jo was faced with the return of her tormentor and she knew, with Donnie dead, no one would be coming to her rescue this time. This time, she would either rescue herself, or succumb to Gina's will and be swallowed whole by the older girl's darkness.

* * *

**AN2: For those of you keeping score. In 2002, Gina was 14, Jo was 12, Donnie was 18 (very mature 18 mind you...having to become the man of the house after his father died) and Vittorio, although only mentioned, was also 14. The flashback is three years before Gina meets Emily (and breaks the 'no one younger than you' rule). For the sake of continuity, let's just say that Gina was given a day pass by the prison to attend the funeral and not worry about that anymore ok? **


	23. Secrets and Plots

**AN: Sorry for the six month wait. Life came out of nowhere and demanded my attention. Hope this is worth the long wait though it might just suck. Lemme know what ya'll think! **

**~Acathla**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Secrets and Plots**

It was the Monday before winter break, mid-terms were over and there was only 5 days until the school play's opening night. The whole gang had bought tickets for the play as a show of support for Emily.

Emily, as well as the rest of the cast, was starting to feel the pressure now as they slipped into the homestretch. Mrs. Hotchner had finally allowed them to rehearse the kissing scenes as well as the dialogue and the songs.

Rehearsals now became fluid run-throughs of the play from the opening notes to the final scene with the entire cast singing _'We Go Together'_.

Emily's scenes with Jim Steele, who was playing Kenickie to her Rizzo, went smoothly and she was glad that he seemed to be serious about the play and not a typical high school boy when it came to their kissing scenes. Emily for her part, just viewed their kisses as necessary to convey the relationship between the characters so she didn't think of it as a big deal. She did, however, make sure that JJ was going to be okay seeing her kiss someone else, even if it was only for a play.

* * *

It was a week until the play and so far, Gina had been behaving herself which was a great relief to Jo but she knew it was only a matter of time before the older girl got bored being good and grew restless with staying in the house and watching television. Jo knew it was only a matter of time before Gina turned her sadistic nature on her and made her life hell…again.

It had been five years since Jo had had to deal with Gina and her manipulations but, having her in the same house, just brought it all back and made it seem like it had happened recently. Gina had a way of making Jo feel like she was twelve years old again…and not in a good way. Jo wondered how much longer Gina would be able to control herself before her true nature came out and Jo's world came crashing down around her.

* * *

JJ was waiting for Emily to finish rehearsals on Wednesday when she suddenly noticed a black sedan parked about a block away. It stood out in the residential neighborhood which played home to the high school and it made JJ curious and a little suspicious.

JJ stared at the sedan for about ten minutes before her cell phone rang. She jumped at the sudden noise but she answered it, keeping her eyes on the black car. **"Hello?"**

**"Hi, JJ? This is Emily's mom, how are you dear?"**

Although a little surprised to be hearing from Emily's mom again, JJ wasn't as shocked as the last time. **"I'm fine Mrs. Prentiss. What can I do for you?"**

Elizabeth chuckled a moment then said, **"Well, for starters, could you stop staring at the black car parked nearby? You're not being very subtle."**

That got JJ's attention and she turned to look down at the seat for a moment, **"What black car?"**

**"No need to play dumb JJ. Go ahead and look at it now."**

JJ turned slowly towards the black car, half expecting it to have vanished in the three seconds she had her eyes off of it. But no, there it was, just like before…except that this time the rear window was opening and JJ squinted a bit to get a better look. She was surprised to see Emily's mom's face peering out from behind the black tinted glass.

**"What-?"**

**"JJ, why don't you join me for a moment? I understand Emily will still be in rehearsals for at least another 20 minutes, correct?"**

JJ looked at her watch and realized it was closer to 30 minutes but she still nodded and agreed to join the older woman. JJ locked up her car and walked quickly over to the black sedan. The door opened and JJ slid inside, curious as to why Emily's mom was there.

Elizabeth Prentiss smiled at the young blond as she placed her own cell phone down on the seat. **"You're probably wondering why I am here when I already asked you to keep Emily safe." **JJ just nodded, **"Well, the truth is that things have changed a bit since we last spoke. My sources have confirmed that Gina is here in town. They haven't seen her yet but they have tracked her through a credit card she stole to the local airport and also to the cab she took from the airport."**

JJ took a moment to process that then she said, **"Did the cab driver give you the address where she was dropped off?"**

**"Yes he did."**

**"So you know where she is, why not just go get her? Send the cops or the FBI or someone?" **JJ didn't understand why, if she knew where this Gina person was, they didn't just arrest her and send her ass back to Italy.

Elizabeth sighed,** "It's complicated JJ. In order for Gina to get out of Italy and into the United States, she would need help. Someone powerful enough to create false documents for her that would hold up to the closest scrutiny. With someone like that in her corner, arresting her and arranging extradition back to Italy would be…problematic at best. However, if she were to commit a crime here in the states, she would be arrested and tried here. Her 'benefactor' wouldn't be able to pull strings here for her." **

JJ nodded as she thought about that. Someone who helped Gina would probably only have power and influence in Italy, not in America. **"Okay…so what happens now?"**

Elizabeth smiled and then pulled a document from her purse. **"This happens now. This is a restraining order barring Gina from coming within 500 feet of Emily or you. I had it issued the day I heard about her escape. I have my own copy, this is yours. Gina is here in town, it's only a matter of time before she makes her move on Emily. When she does, I trust you and your friends will protect her and then call the cops and have them enforce this restraining order."**

JJ realized that Emily's mom had known somehow that this was how it was going to play out. That Gina would find Emily here and make a move. She had thought of everything, right down to the fact that JJ and the gang would protect Emily from Gina. **"How did Gina find out where Emily was staying?"**

Elizabeth looked away a moment before she turned back to JJ, their time was starting to run short and she didn't want Emily to see here there. **"That's where things can get messy. Gina came here, I believe, initially because she has family here; an aunt on her mother's side as well as a cousin. My sources seem to think she came here to see them first and get some money or help from them before she set out to find Emily. The fact that Emily is in the same town as her cousin seems right now to be a coincidence."**

**"This is a small town, who is her cousin?"** JJ was remembering something then, something that she was hoping she was wrong about. She was remembering Emily's reaction to Jo Marlowe and how Jo had seemed familiar to Emily. JJ started to get the sinking feeling that Jo was Gina's cousin.

**"Josephine Marlowe. Do you know her?"**

JJ nodded solemnly, **"Oh yeah. I know her. She's in the play with Emily."**

Elizabeth's eyes widened a tiny bit as the implications of that, combined with Jo's connection to Gina, sank in. **"That's a little too close for my comfort but I suppose it can't be changed now. As I understand the play opens in two days, correct?"**

**"Yes ma'am. We're all going to be there. Do you think Gina might do something then?"**

**"It's possible."** Elizabeth looked at her watch then, **"But that's a conversation for tomorrow, same time. Right now there's five minutes until Emily's rehearsal is over and I don't want her to see me here. Please JJ, don't tell her I am in town. She'll find out opening night when she sees me after the play. Until then, I would only be a distraction for her, okay?"**

JJ nodded, not knowing what else to say except, **"Of course. Until tomorrow then."**

JJ left the car then and went back to he own car to wait for Emily. In the five minutes remaining to her before Emily came out, JJ saw the black sedan drive away and she realized, all this cloak and dagger stuff was because Emily's mom hadn't told her about Gina yet. Emily had no idea she was in any danger from the girl from her past. JJ knew that if Emily knew about it now, it would mess her up for the play so she decided to keep it to herself for now. She just hoped Emily would understand when it all came out after the play.

JJ almost wished Gina would try something at the play, she wasn't going to let the guys step in, no, she would handle Gina herself. JJ had a great left hook, but as a soccer star and a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, she had an even better kick.

* * *

Friday morning dawned bright and clear and Emily greeted the day with a fair amount of excitement and not a small amount of nerves. The play was scheduled to start at 7pm that night, which meant that she had to get through the school day, and a last minute rehearsal before the big moment.

The ride to school was quiet in the front seat of JJ's car, with Olivia and Alex in the back seat…making out. Emily just sat there silently, holding JJ's free hand as she drove, and enjoyed the moment.

JJ had secretly met with Emily's mom twice now and she was learning more than she ever wanted to know about Gina and everything the older girl had done both before and during her prison stay. Emily's mom had somehow gotten hold of Gina's prison records and she had shared them with JJ, as a way to prepare her for what she would be up against if Gina made a move at the play. It was a lot to take in but JJ felt she was ready to handle anything Gina tried.

* * *

On Friday morning, Jo made sure she was out of the house before Gina woke up, not wanting to spend any more time with her cousin than was absolutely necessary. She had already convinced her parents not to tell Gina about the play, saying she did think it would be something Gina would be interested in so she wasn't worried about that, she just figured the less contact she had with Gina, the better.

Gina woke up Friday morning and smiled when she noticed Jo had already left. In fact, she was alone in the house, her aunt and uncle having already left for work, so she took a leisurely bath before she walked back into the guest room she was staying in and sat on the bed. Carefully, Gina pulled something out from under her pillow. As her eyes took in all the details, she smiled again, but this time the smile looked…evil.

Gina held the playbill for the play that her cousin Jo was going to be in that night. She was certain Jo didn't know she had it, the small booklet having slipped out from the younger girl's back pack unnoticed by anyone but Gina. She had picked it up, curious about what it was, and when she saw the name 'Emily Prentiss' printed on it in the role of 'Rizzo'…well, it was almost too perfect.

So…little Emily was here, in this small town where her cousin lived. To Gina it was a sign that she was meant to find Emily again. They were soul mates and this just proved it. Emily could've moved anywhere in the world but she chose the same town as Gina's cousin Jo. It was like Emily was waiting for her and Gina wasn't going to disappoint her…besides, they had some unfinished business to get through before they could have their happy ending. As Gina dressed, she went over the plan that had formed in her head when she found the playbill. Nothing would stop her from having Emily again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this chapter sucks...it's been a while. Getting back into the groove of writing. Hope I explained Gina a bit better. I know, it's weird having Emily's mom and JJ in a plot together but it seemed only right the two people who love her the most are working together to keep her safe. Leave a review and let me know if it sucked. **


End file.
